Naked Plans
by Marchitayska
Summary: AU greys fic. Starts with Arizona and Eliza's naked plans and continues from there. Some SL, some of my own work. Starts with smut. You've been warned. Make sure you review, it makes me want to carry on!
1. Chapter 1

I jump into Arizona's car, she's just told me she has sexy underwear on and tonight is the night we are finally going to take our relationship to the next level. I feel like a sex starved teenager. It's been ages since I had a decent roll in the sack with anyone, let alone anyone that comes close to looking as gorgeous and beautiful as Arizona does. My mouth is dry, really dry. And honestly I'm feeling pretty nervous right now. I really like this woman, what if she isn't feeling it after we have sex? I mean, I know I'm good, I have skills but Arizona, she's a legend. I really don't want to mess this up. I've never been one for commitment and settling down in the past, my job hasn't allowed it, but with her, I could definitely see it happening. I want it to happen.

I can tell she's nervous too. She all but has a death grip on her steering wheel as she drives us to her house. Tentatively I reach across and place my hand on her thigh, she jumps a little. She's definitely nervous, very deep in thought. She didn't even notice me move. Glancing at me quickly she gives me that sweet full dimpled smile and I already know I'm a goner. She doesn't even have to touch me and I'm already hers. I start gently drawing lazy circles with my thumb against her thigh and I swear I hear her breathing change.

"Eliza." She says breathily. God she's hot. I literally can not wait to have my way with her.

"Mmmm" I mumbled back, only half listening to her since my sense are all in overdrive with what's about to happen.

"If you don't stop that I'm going to have to pull over right here." Arizona says, her breathing laboured. It seems she's having a similar issue to me since I have hardly touched her.

"Mmmmhmm." I mumble again. Desperately trying to decide if I can wait to have my way with this woman until we get home of whether to just say, fuck it and get her to pull over now. Thinking a little further I decide I can't wait until we get home, but the sooner we're there, the sooner I can get her naked.

That's when she catches me completely off guard. She takes her right hand off the steering wheel, removing my hand from her thigh and goes straight for the button on my jeans. All the while staring at the road, never taking her eyes off of it.

I rapidly look from her hand to her face, back to her hand, then finally to her face. She's grinning to herself and I can see where this is going.

It all happens so quickly that my brain can't even keep up. Lowering my zipper in one swift movement Arizona's hand finds its way into my pants in seconds. Her hand is expertly cupping my sex and my brain is turning to mush.

"Arizona" I moan. She's smirking at me. I guess this is my own fault, but she's been teasing me all day. And what the hell, we were never going to make it until we got through the front door anyway. She would have parked up and I know I wouldn't have been able to wait any longer. We definitely would have ended up having emergency car sex whatever.

Arizona skilfully, in the confined space of my pants, manages to find my clit in one swift movement, which leads me to moan louder. This woman is going to be the death of me.

Working her fingers against my clit firmly but slowly, I know full well, she isn't going to take long to push me over the edge. I hold onto the door with my right hand and with my left I grab her thigh again.

"Eliza, you're really wet." She half says, half moans, causing me to moan in return.

"Arizona, drive quicker." I moan at her. I don't really want the first time she makes me come to be in her car.

Pulling her hand out of my pants, she puts her fingers straight in her mouth and oh my god is that hot. I'm surprised that didn't make me come in itself.

I was so lost in what she was doing that I didn't even realise she's pulled up outside her house. When I do realise, I all but jump across the centre console, pulling her towards me and kissing her with everything I have.

Running my tongue along her bottom lip, I beg her to let me in. Without hesitation she does. We kiss, deeply, for minutes, hours, it feels like days, until we are both struggling for breath. Pulling back I look into her bright blue eyes, breathing heavily. She's the first one to speak, I'm still pretty breathless at the moment.

"Come on, I want to finish what I started." She says giving me a sexy little wink before hopping out of the car.

Grabbing her hand as she is just about to stand, Arizona falls back into it. Her back to me. I put my mouth to her ear and in my seductive voice I say to her "I hope DeLuca is out because I'm going to make you scream tonight." And just like that I get out the car, leaving her in a flustered state for a few seconds. I'm already at her door by the time she catches up with me.

Arizona is fumbling with her keys to unlock the door, whilst I stand there, fairly patiently considering my jeans are still undone and the teasing I have been subjected to the last few days.

As soon as the door is unlocked and open, I practically push her inside, slamming the door behind me and forcing her against it. I can't wait any longer, I need her naked now. I go straight for her neck, I know it's going to get me the reaction I want right now. After months of extra hot making out and no sex, I know exactly what gets her going.

"Eliza, bedroom, now." Arizona says between heavy breaths and some quiet moans. I let her go so she can move around me. As she passes by me she grabs my hand and yanks me up the stairs to her bedroom. As soon as we are through the door she repeats the motion I did to her with the front door.

I'm pinned against Arizona's bedroom door and this is really about to happen, is all I can think as she pushes my coat off of my shoulders onto the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

I have Eliza pinned to my bedroom door and this is really about to happen. I couldn't stop myself, even if I wanted to. I know she wants this, she's been acting like a horny teenager for a while now but we said we'd wait, wait until the timing was perfect. It couldn't be any more perfect.

I rid her of her coat and wrap my arms around her waist as she sucks, bits and licks on my collar bone knowing that tomorrow I'm going to need to cover that, but it feels amazing and honestly I don't even care. I don't care who knows about my girlfriend, she makes me happy and that should be all that matters. It is all that matters. Forgetting about everything I run my hands up her back to her hair and lift her head from my collarbone so I can kiss her. Kiss my girlfriend.

Bringing her mouth to mine, I kiss her deeply, breathlessly. Begging her to let me in, let my tongue in her mouth. She doesn't even hesitate as she gives me everything I ask her for. Eliza seductively plays with my tongue in her mouth, slowing things down a little. I know she's going to pull back, I know she's holding back. And just like that she does. She leans back against the door, extending her arms out straight, pushing me away from her a little, her eyes closed. She really is beautiful as she stands there trying to control herself.

It's a few seconds before she opens those deep and mysterious eyes. They are full of lust, and something more, caring? Love maybe? Eventually Eliza opens her mouth to say something but I don't even hear her as I watch her lips moving.

"Arizona?" She questions, her husky voice dragging me from my own thoughts.

"Uh mmm yeah? What? Huh?" I'm a gibbering idiot. She's done this to me, her sexiness and her mouth have put me in this state and we haven't even done anything. Yet.

"I said, are you sure?" She gives me that head tilted look, the one she gave me when she first told me to shut up so she could kiss me. Her eyes showing she's nervous, worried I don't want to take our relationship further. Worried I don't feel the same way about her and this relationship, as she obviously does.

"I'm sure." is pretty much all I can manage in return. Her eyes are driving me crazy. No one has wanted me like this in a very long time. Not whilst actually caring about what I want at the same time.

Before she had time to think and worry any further I take the step towards her that she's been keeping between us, wrapping my arms around her neck and burying my hands in her long dark hair. I kiss her with all I have. Ghosting my tongue across her bottom lip, begging her to let me in. The kiss deepens and I loosen my grip on her hair, gently tickling the back of her neck as I painstakingly slowly bring my hands down to the hem of her top.

Sliding my hands underneath Eliza's top, I caress her back, her bare skin feels amazing against my touch. Like fire. I tease my hands down the back of her jeans, squeezing her ass firmly. She moans into our kiss. God I haven't even seen her body yet and I know it's amazing. Using my wrists I push her jeans over her butt. Feeling kind of glad I undid those earlier right now. And extremely glad she didn't do them back up.

Breaking the kiss I push her jeans down her legs, steadying her as she removes her shoes and steps out of her jeans.

Eliza wraps her arms around me, lifting my shirt over my head in one swift movement before I even know what's happening. This is really happening, she's half naked, I'm half naked, it's really going to happen. My brain is turning to mush.

Going to work in the same spot on my collarbone Eliza pushes herself off of my bedroom door and guides us back towards my bed. I feel the bed behind me, losing my balance a little, but Eliza's strong arms keep me upright, somehow.

Then she reaches for the button on my jeans and suddenly the haze surrounding me lifts. My leg. It's not sexy, it's not pretty, I don't want her to see it. She'll look at me differently. My hands shoot from their position around her neck to her hands quicker than I've ever moved before.

Eliza looks at me. She knows. I don't have to say anything and she knows. "Arizona, it's ok. You're beautiful, whether you have two legs or one, it doesn't matter to me, I will still always think you're the most beautiful woman on the planet." It's like she knows exactly what I need to hear. She leans in and gives me the softest, sweetest kiss I've ever experienced, causing me to loosen my grip on her hands and let her carry on.

Popping the button my my jeans with ease, Eliza gently urges them down and all of a sudden, I wish I'd worn looser jeans because she isn't getting them off of me quickly enough. Eliza pushes me back against the bed gently so I lose my balance. I'm now sitting down. She kneels down and removed my shoes, my jeans and takes off my prosthetic, her eyes never leaving mine. Trying to show me she doesn't care about the leg and that it doesn't change the way she feels about me.

Going for the waist band of my panties Eliza eases them down as I lift myself off the bed a little to give her some room. Before I know it I'm sat completely exposed on the edge of my bed in front of this beautiful woman in only my bra.

I don't even get chance to take in the whole situation before Eliza is kissing between my thighs. I can't even hold back the moans I know are spilling from my lips. I'm soaked, the anticipation is completely overwhelming as she works her way up my thighs, kissing and licking. God that tongue is amazing.

I lean back on my elbows to brace myself just as Eliza's tongue meets my soaking wet folds. I moan, I can't hold it back. The woman has skills. Mad skills. Wow. My brain is in overdrive.

Running her tongue up and down my slit, it's driving me crazy and I know it's isn't going to take that long until Eliza gets me to orgasm... in my defence, it's been months, maybe a year, maybe more. I need more of her. "Eliza" I moan her name. She knows what I'm getting at and swiftly enters me with two fingers, causing me to gasp in pleasure. Slowly pumping her fingers in to me, hitting that sweet spot every now and again, I feel the fire building in my gut. "Eliza please." I moan again and it instantly causes her to speed up a little, bringing her tongue up to apply direct pressure to my clit.

"God." I moan even louder. Eliza continues working her fingers in and out of me, making sure to hit the spot, and I can't hold back anymore. My orgasm hits me full force as my arms give way and I'm suddenly flat on my back, my eyes clamped shut, my knuckles white from gripping the sheets. But she doesn't stop, not yet, she carries on pumping her fingers whilst placing soft kisses inside my thighs as I come down from my high.

"Wow." I say, desperately trying to catch my breath. I really want to repay Eliza for that. That was amazing.

If you want more, hit the review button! I hope you enjoy it. I kind of enjoyed writing this. Little bit of light hearted Ariliza fun ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Oh my god. Watching Arizona desperately trying to catch her breath is amazing. She's so damn hot. Hot and sexy and beautiful. Possibly the most beautiful human being I have ever laid eyes on, probably.

I gently, slowly tease my fingers out of her, the look on her face is heavenly, and of course I have to put them in my mouth. I haven't tasted enough of her. She tastes so fucking good. I would happily taste her all day long. All day long. She's watches me lift my hand to my mouth. Her eyes staring directly into mine. Cleaning them with my tongue, I know I need more. I need to taste more of this beautiful, amazing woman. Arizona eyes go shades darker and I have seconds to react, to catch her, as she launches herself up from the bed and knocks me flying. Kissing me, passionately. Her body, pressed tightly against mine as I lie on the floor. Holding her tightly to me.

Arizona continues to kiss me, I kiss her back. No hesitation, no worry, both of us giving everything up. Putting everything into it. God I could fall in love with this woman so easily. It's only been a couple of months but I mean, she's awesome. Breaking the kiss Arizona rolls us over so that I'm on top of her, quickly whipping my top up and over my head. She threw it somewhere, I have no idea where, I don't even care where. Lacing her hand around my back she unclips my bra without even thinking. Dragging it down my arms and throwing that across the room too. And before I know it I'm on my back again. In only my panties, on Arizona's bedroom floor.

She shuffles to the side a little, so she's half on me, balanced quite skilfully actually. I lean in and kiss her, I can't get enough of her lips on me. I mean would you? My girlfriend is gorgeous. Taking my nipple between her fingers, Arizona pinches it slightly, causing me to moan. I was already wet, wet from the car ride over here, wet from the sight of her nearly naked body, wet from the feel of my fingers inside her and my tongue on her clit and wow, when her orgasm hit her like a freight train, well now I'm soaked. The teasing of my nipple only making it worse as my wetness pools in my panties.

"Eliza, panties, off, now." Arizona is breathing heavily and her voice is ragged, sexy, hot. I want her to touch me, I need her to touch my most sensitive area so I slide them down my legs. Kicking them flying across the room.

I attach my mouth to her collarbone again. I know it drives her crazy and that's exactly why I do it. I love having that affect on her. I love being the one to make her feel this way, being the one she wants.

Forcing me flat on my back, Arizona removed her hand from my nipple and quickly replaces it with her mouth. Sucking and biting it, skimming her hands down my sides, causing me to shudder, it tickles. It tickles me between my legs.

With no warning what so ever, I feel two fingers forcefully enter me. It's painful, painful but oh so pleasurable at the same time. I moan loudly, my eyes that were closed, enjoying the overwhelming sensations, suddenly shooting open.

"Arizona." I moan, it's about all the noise I can make. With her magic fingers inside me and that tongue all over my nipple. I'm surprised I even managed to say that. I think I forgot how to speak properly.

She knows what I want, what I need. Moving her thumb up to my bundle of nerves, applying pressure and speeding up her thrusting without me having to say it.

"Shit." I can't even. My brain has gone blank. The feeling inside me is building with each thrust. I didn't exactly picture us not even making it to the bed the first time we had sex, but here we are.

My eyes are starting to roll back as Arizona continues her assault. Bringing her mouth up to mine, she forces her tongue into my mouth. I welcome it anyway, she didn't have to force that hard. Swallowing another moan from me.

Applying more pressure I know any second I'm going to orgasm, I'm going to see fireworks and shake, my legs are already all over the place. I have nothing to hold onto down here so I wrap my arms around Arizona, dragging my nails down her back which makes her moan as well. And then it hits me, I let out a long moan, shaking. Digging my nails into Arizona's back, trying to grab her anyway I can as I kiss her full force. She slows her movement and I can't stop bucking into her.

Just as suddenly as she entered me, she pulls her fingers out. Feeling lost at the sensation of her inside me having gone. And she repeats my earlier action, putting her fingers in her mouth, one by one.

"Mmmmm you taste good." She moans into my ear and I know now why she all but jumped me and why we are on the floor and not the nice comfy bed. She is unbelievably sexy. Super super hot. Wow. My brain is finally beginning to catch up and my breathing is starting to return to normal. I don't think I can speak yet, but wow. That was probably the best orgasm I have ever had. No, I have ever had, not probably, definitely.

Watching me calm myself, Arizona looks down at me. Her golden hair framing her perfect face. Smiling with those amazing dimples. I definitely love this woman. And after that amazing sex, there's no one else I'd ever want.

"Shall we continue this in the bed." She asks me with a sultry smirk on her face and I'm already trying to flip us over so I can get up. Once I'm stood up, I help Arizona into a standing position then pick her up, carrying her the few steps to bed.

It's going to be a very long, very sexy night...

That's it. Chapter 3. Hope you like it. Let me know :)


	4. Chapter 4

I wake up early the next morning, my body aching from the previous nights activities. I have no idea just how many time Eliza took me over the edge. I ache all over. It feels unbelievably good though. Stretching a little I turn and face my girlfriend who looks like she is still peacefully sleeping. I'm not surprised. She looks so beautiful, so calm. I can't believe this woman is mine.

Placing my hand low on her bare stomach I feel Eliza tense a little and I instantly know she isn't really asleep anymore. A smile starting to keep across her face as she opens her eyes, turning her head to kiss me. Eliza reaches across me and immediately grabs my bare ass, giving it a hard and very sexy squeeze causing me to moan into our kiss. Then just like that she's climbing out of my bed.

"Hey, where are you going?" I ask her with a pout, as I sit up. She can't grab my ass like that then just walk away. That is completely not fair. She knows what it does to me.

"Well I have some work to do at home this morning, and if I stay in bed with you, you won't be going anywhere all day, and neither will I." She states, giving me a wink. Ugh how is this fair. "I do have time for a shower though, if you're interested?" Oh god, she has that look on her face. She's stood there stark naked and she has that look. The one that says I should just go with it and see what happens, but me and showers, one leg and all, not so much a good idea anymore.

"Uhhh I would love to, but I don't think I can." I stumble over my words. She's extremely sexy and god I want to join her, I don't want to fall though. That would be embarrassing, and probably hurt. "I uh my leg?" I tell her nervously.

Walking around the bed, Eliza comes to where I am sat and picks me up with ease. Then leaning her head towards my ear, as she holds me, she whispers to me "trust me, I will support u" as she sucks my ear lobe into her mouth making me moan for the millionth time in the last 12 hours. She sure knows how to get what she wants where I'm concerned. setting me down carefully on the side, Eliza closes and locks the bathroom door. Then moving to the shower she turns it on and sets the temperature. I cant help but watch my girlfriend. Her body, just wow, there are no words to describe just how awesome it is. and the skills she has, oh my god. I'm grinning like an idiot to myself, i cant believe shes mine.

Eliza finishes faffing about and turns to me with a smirk on her face. She could obviously feel me watching her. "stop staring, I'm sure this isn't going to be the last time you see me naked." she says to me, a huge dimpled grin spreading across my face. I lean a little, careful not to lose my balance and fall from where I'm sat, grabbing Eliza's hand and pulling her towards me. "i sure as hell hope not." I mutter back pulling her into a desperate kiss as she lifts me to a standing position.

Lifting me up, so i don't have to balance on one leg, Eliza walks us into my walk in shower, which I'm suddenly very grateful for. My core is pressed tightly against her stomach and i can't help but moan into our kiss at the friction that's being created. The pleasure i am feeling. She hasn't even got her hands on me yet and i feel like it would take one touch from her to bring me over the edge. I'm so sensitive after last nights frolics. Suddenly i feel the cold shower wall crash into my back causing me to push myself harder into Eliza's body. "Oh God, Eliza" I moan, completely out of breath as she kisses me again. Her tongue in my mouth. My legs around her waist. Her hands against the shower wall. I'm sure she's trying to make me orgasm without actually touching me but damn i need her to touch me. I need to feel her magical fingers touch me.

I'm squirming against Eliza's stomach. My centre pressed to against her. Water cascading over us. She breaks our kiss, moving to nibble and suck my collarbone. I swear I nearly scream right then and there. I'm holding onto her really tightly. Not because I'm scared she'll drop me, but because i know that any second, the best orgasm of my life is going to hit me full force and there is nothing i can do about it. Not that i want to stop this. It's pure bliss. "Eliza... you're going to make me... come" I struggle to breathe, speaking is an issue. She looks straight into my eyes, her lips millimeters from mine, that smirk on her face. "that's the plan." she says through heavy breath before crashing her mouth into mine once again. I bring my hands up to her hair, burying them in it, pulling her as close as i can. I don't even have time to process what's happening as she pushing me over the edge completely.

My body is still shaking as Eliza loosens her grip a little, to give me a bit of relief from the constant pressure I've just been feeling on my clit. I can not believe she just did that to me without even touching me, just by holding me. "You OK?" Eliza asks softly, placing a gentle kiss on my cheek. I'm beyond OK. Shes literally just rocked my world. I open my eyes slowly, water running down my face. I give her my best smile before nodding. Words are still escaping my brain capacity right now.

Eliza knows, whilst in this position i can't return the favour. but she grabs the soap from its holder to my right and proceeds to wash us expecting anything. Never once letting go of me. When we are both clean she steps out of the shower and places me back on the side, grabbing a towel and handing it to me before getting one for herself. Neither of us saying anything. I'm kind of wishing she didn't have to leave, especially since we are both off today. "So what you got on today?" she asks me, pulling me from my thoughts of her leaving me alone in the house. "Umm nothing planned, I was hoping a certain someone was going to hang out." i tease her a little. "Oh who's that then?" Eliza asks me, either playing alone or completely oblivious so what I'm getting at. "You, dumb ass" I respond, pulling her into another kiss, as that silly smirk appears on her face again. "Ahhh OK, well i have to sort my garden out a little and today is my only day off for a week so unfortunately i have to do it today. Fancy coming with me? Hang out at mine? if you want to."

Shes so damn cute. Of course I'll go to her house, if it means more time with my amazing girlfriend. "Of course i want to, i don't want to be anywhere else."

* * *

Come on, if you like it, let me know. The reviews keep me interesting in writing the story :)


	5. Chapter 5

After getting dressed both women climb into Eliza's car and head over to her house. The drive is quiet, not awkward. A comfortable silence fills the car. Eliza concentrating on the road whilst Arizona just watches her girlfriend in awe. A smile on her face. The woman that's made her feel things she hasn't in so long. Eliza can feel Arizona's gaze on her as she drives. A small smile playing on her lips. Breaking the quiet Eliza gives Arizona a quick glance before speaking.

"What are you thinking?" The brunette asks the stunning woman sat next to her.

"Oh nothing really, just about how amazing you are." Arizona answers her smile growing bigger. Her dimples showing.

Removing one hand from the steering wheel, Eliza takes Arizona's hand in her own, giving it a gentle squeeze. Blushing a little at the compliment from the blonde who happens to be pretty amazing herself.

"You're the amazing one Arizona." Eliza responds, in turn causing Arizona to blush a little herself. They continue the drive, both with huge smiles plastered on their faces, eventually Eliza pulls into her drive. Suddenly causing her face to drop and her smile to completely disappear. "Shit" Eliza utters under her breath.

Arizona notices Eliza extremely sudden change in mood. "what's up?" She asks nervously to her girlfriend, giving her hand another soft squeeze. Eliza expression changes to one of pure worry.

"Whatever is about to happen. I'm sorry." Eliza finally forces out. Before releasing Arizona's hand and removing herself from the car. Arizona is thoroughly confused, she had no idea what has just changed Eliza's mood or what is happening. Turning to face the direction Eliza walked in, from the car to her front door, she noticed another woman. A hot blonde muscular woman, dressed in gym gear, not leaving a huge amount to the imagination.

"What are you doing here Teresa?" Eliza asks the woman at her front door. Arizona watching on from the car.

"It took me a long time to find you. I miss you." The blonde stranger said back.

"I purposely made sure you wouldn't easily find me, now what are you doing here?" Eliza asks again.

"I came to see my wife." The blonde says.

"Ex-wife Teresa. I left you 2 years ago remember?" Eliza spits.

Arizona decides now is a good time to get out of Eliza's car. Her girlfriend is angry, she can see it in her body language. She wants to be there for her. Slowly walking towards Eliza, watching the exchange, Arizona placed her hand on Eliza's back, instantly calming her.

"Hey." She says, leaning in to kiss her girlfriend on the cheek. The other woman just watching the interaction between the two love birds.

"We'll continue this soon Eliza." Teresa says to Eliza before storming off.

"I'm so sorry Arizona." Eliza states, nervous all over again.

"What are you sorry for? From what I saw she showed up unannounced. Who even was she?" Arizona asks, cautiously. Not really sure she even wants to know.

"That, is my psycho ex-wife. I was married, before. I've been trying to forget all about it. I purposely do a job that means constantly moving in order to hide from her. She always finds me." Eliza says nervously trying to gauge Arizona's feelings on the situation.

"Hey, it's ok. We all have them right? It's over though right?" Arizona suddenly worried that she's been seeing a married woman, knowing the pain it can cause breaking up a marriage first hand.

"So over." Eliza states defeatedly. Arizona steps towards her girlfriend, wrapping her arms around her, placing a sweet kiss on her lips. Holding her girlfriend tightly for a few seconds before releasing her.

"Come on, we're only here because you have gardening to do. Otherwise we can go back to mine and back to bed." Arizona teases a little, trying to get Eliza to relax. A smile spreads across Eliza's face and she turns to unlock her front door with one hand, pulling Arizona into her house with the other.

After changing into something more suitable for gardening, a pair of shorts and a vest top with trainers. Eliza starts clearing the bits that need sorting whilst Arizona just sits on a deck chair watching her girlfriend work. Arizona's brain is in full overdrive at how hot her girlfriend looks working hard.

Eliza's garden is massive. Huge trees surrounding it. Lots of grass and some very beautiful flower beds towards the back behind another big tree that is in the centre of the grass. Eliza is currently sorting the grass around the large tree in the centre of her garden. Arizona can't take much more. She has an enormous urge to repay Eliza for the shower that morning.

Standing up from the deck chair she was situated on, Arizona walks across the grass to where Eliza is crouched down pulling up grass. Hooking her hands under Eliza's arms, she moves her into the standing position. Not turning her around.

Arizona moved Eliza's hair to one side and kisses the side of her neck, causing the brunette to moan softly. The blondes arms wrapped around Eliza's stomach. Holding her. Moving her mouth down a little to the crook between Eliza's neck and shoulder, Arizona sucks, hard. Eliza has her hands on the tree supporting herself slightly.

"How about, I repay you for the shower?" Arizona husks into Eliza's neck, causing the brunettes breath to become uneven at what her girlfriend is implying.

"Here?" Eliza asks almost unsure of herself.

"Mmmhmm" Arizona hums, continuing to assault Eliza's neck as she whimpers at what Arizona is planning.

Arizona's hands loosen their grip around Eliza's stomach, travelling down to the waist band of her shorts, one hand moving inside. The blonde can feel the heat coming from Eliza's core, surprised at the effect she is having on her girlfriend with just a few words and some fleeting kisses to her neck.

To be continued ;) sorry! I had to


	6. Chapter 6

Firstly, I want to apologise for the very abrupt way in which I left yesterday's update. I was out all day and didn't have enough time to finish the chapter but didn't want to leave you hanging for another day... hope you're all enjoying this.

My hand is currently down my girlfriend's shorts, in her garden. It's a good job it isn't overlooked otherwise I'm sure someone would be getting quite a show right now. I can't say the neighbours won't hear what's happening though. Eliza isn't exactly quiet. And honestly, I don't even care. The neighbours aren't my concern. My girlfriend is all I care about right now.

She's so wet, I can feel it through her panties. I really can't believe I do this to her so easily. I understand it's possible, I mean I'm pretty much feeling the same way myself right now, but still. She wants me, needs me, to touch her so badly. I'm definitely going to take advantage of the circumstances Eliza is finding herself in right now. She isn't in control this time. I am. I know she sure as hell isn't expecting me to stay in control of the situation, but I will. I want to show her I can.

Leaning my mouth up to her ear, I breath heavily, causing her to shiver with anticipation, before speaking. "I'm in control here Eliza, not you, ok?" I ask, just making sure she's ok with this before I cause any discomfort on her part. She's been pretty dominant so far and I know she prefers to control the situation, whether it's in the bedroom or at work, so I just want to let her know its ok.

"Mmmhm" she responds, her breath laboured, making me smirk against the bare skin of her neck. Leaving open mouthed kisses against her neck, using my tongue a little to add to the sensation, I can hear Eliza's breathing is all over the place. This is majorly turning her on and I am enjoying the feelings I'm causing her no end.

"Keep your hands on the tree, or I'll stop." I breathe into her ear, making sure to use my commanding voice so she knows I mean business. This earns me a little whimper. I'm sure she's holding back with the noise, obviously very aware that we are outside and she has neighbours. Being one of about five sunny days in Seattle, they are probably in their gardens too. I'm grinning hugely to myself.

Easing Eliza's shorts down, making sure my hand comes into contact with her core, outside of her panties, she moans rather loudly. A small touch causing that reaction, I know full well this isn't going to take me very long to get what I want. The result I want. My girlfriends stood leaning against a tree with her shorts around her ankles, and the sight is remarkable.

Pushing her vest top up, I reveal her prefect breasts. Purposely I make sure I catch her nipples with the palms of my hands before taking them both between my fingers, giving each nipple a squeeze. All the while continuing to kiss Eliza's neck, her legs a little shaky. The moans coming from her mouth are pure music to my ears.

Suddenly I feel Eliza's hand against mine on her breast. I don't want to stop, but I did warn her what would happen if she took her hands off of the tree. Removing my mouth from her neck and moving my hands to her waist, I sigh. Taking a grounding breath of my own, I lean back to her neck, giving her a quick kiss before turning to walk back to where I was sat on the deck chair.

I know full well, Eliza is going to be majorly frustrated right now. I continue smirking to myself as I walk away. Not looking back, if I look back, there's a high chance I'll give in and give my girlfriend what she wants.

I hear a groan coming from my girlfriend. "Arizona." She says, I can't look back. I'm pretty amused at myself right now, pleased with my control to not let my girlfriend have her own way for once. I sit down, just as Eliza is pulling her shorts back up, causing me to bite my bottom lip. Damn, she's hot, and she's pissed which just makes me want to laugh. It's not like I didn't warn her.

"You know, that's completely not fair." Eliza shouts across the garden from her position under the tree. Unexpectedly I find myself laughing, thankfully this causes the annoyed look on Eliza's face to turn into a smile.

"It's not like I didn't warn you." I shout back between laughs.

"yeah, yeah, yeah." Eliza sighs, pretending to be annoyed. I know she isn't because she's grinning herself now. Thankfully.

"I guess you better get that gardening done quickly then, hadn't you?" I ask her. Letting her know that, until it is finished, the sex is on hold until she's done. Luckily, I'm still in control of the situation. Only just though because right now I don't really want to deny my girlfriend sex.

"Yeah, I better had." Eliza responds, going back to the grass around the tree. Me watching from my position on the patio. Trying to calm myself down because my actions, didn't just make my girlfriend all wet and frustrated. Now I am too. But she isn't going to win this game. I can't let her. I won't let her!

About an hour later, I notice Eliza has picked up her pace with the gardening and that she has nearly finished now. Wanting to drag out the inevitable even longer I decide that we are going to go out for dinner that evening. Meaning she will have to stay frustrated a while longer. Plus, I have an idea to calm her down a little.

Walking into the kitchen, I grab Eliza an ice-cold glass of water. She's been working for a couple of hours now and needs a break. Taking the water back outside I call her over.

"Eliza, come have this, you've been working hard for hours and it's hot." Walking over to me, my girlfriend takes the water and begins to drink it, surveying her work. I walk away towards the back door. Instead of going in however, I grab the hosepipe and turn the tap on fully as quickly as I can. Turning around and aiming it straight at her back. Causing her to shriek as the cold water hits her square in the back.

Laughing, I lower the water, as Eliza turns to face me. A shocked expression on her face. "I thought maybe you needed to cool off." I say flirtatiously, biting my lower lip at the sight of my girlfriend, soaked in front of me.

"Mmmm, what gave you that idea." She says back, a hint of mischief in her eyes as she walks towards me. I can tell this isn't going to end well for me, but at least I still have the hosepipe. Suddenly Eliza launches the left-over water in her glass straight at me, the water hitting me in the face. That's it. I point the hose straight at her, soaking her clothes right through.

At this point, Eliza clearly doesn't care if she gets more wet, since she's already soaked and I know she's going to make me pay for that so I drop the hose. Desperately trying to get inside before she can fully soak me. However, I'm not quick enough. But instead of going for the hose, my girlfriend grabs me and holds me tightly. Her soaked clothes, soaking mine right through as well.

We're both laughing hard, in each other's arms, both completely soaked. I haven't had this much fun in so long. Eliza loosens her grip on me a bit, leaning in and kissing me, deeply, her tongue gliding along my bottom lip and into my mouth. Clearly the cold water didn't help her situation any as she moves her hands to the hem of my top, breaking our kiss only to pull it over my head.

Once my top is off however, I step back, out of her arms. Breathing hard. I look straight into her eyes, her beautiful eyes that are dark with lust. Standing their topless I say to her "We're going out for dinner, I suggest you go get cleaned up." Giving her a wink.

Eliza just groans at me again, "Damn you Arizona." She mutters before walking past me into the house.

Hope you like the chapter. There will definitely be at least one more today. Let me know what you think. Having a lot of fun with this one at the moment.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you for the reviews you lovely people.

To the person that asked, yes, I'm on twitter…. Check out my profile on here if you want to follow me for updates on this fic and other general crap I like to post.

* * *

I quickly dropped Arizona home earlier, so she could get changed ready for us to go out to dinner tonight. Now I'm back at my house, not really, sure what to wear or where we are going. My girlfriend was in such a teasing and playful mood earlier. I can't believe she got me going then just dropped me as if nothing had happened. Then the cold shower, which did nothing to help my situation what so ever. I think I may need to have an actual cold shower now, otherwise I'll be solving my problem myself. That's not even close to the same pleasure I get when Arizona does it. God, I need to stop thinking about it. Ok definitely, time for a cold shower. First though I need to ask Arizona about the dress code for this dinner.

Grabbing my phone off the kitchen side with the intention of texting my girlfriend, only to see she's already text me. Opening up her message with a smile on my face, I read:

Hey beautiful, I'm not telling you where we are going. Wear something dressy. I'll pick you up at 7pm. A xx

I quickly check the time, I need to know just how long I have to get ready. I can't be letting my amazingly sexy girlfriend wait for me tonight. My smile spreads further as I realise it'll only half four. Plenty of time. Ok, something dressy. I can do that, right? Hmmmm. Maybe I'll shower first, then I can look at a few items I have that would possibly be classed as "dressy".

Just as I'm about to get in the shower, I hear someone knock at my door. I sigh, pulling my robe around me. I'm a little busy right now. Who the hell could be showing up anyway. The only person I know in this city that knows where I live is Arizona. I walk lazily to the door. I know it isn't Arizona, I dropped her home and I wasn't expecting anyone else tonight. I guess I'm kind of hoping they're gone by the time I get there since I have things to do.

Unfortunately, as I reach the door, whoever it is knocks again. I guess they aren't just going to leave. As I swing the door open, I'm shocked to see Teresa at my door. I've seen more than enough of this woman for one lifetime. Why is she here, again? For the second time today, seriously. I don't even have chance to get my mouth in check before I say to her "why the hell are you here again?"

She smirks, which just annoys me even more. Ugh this woman is infuriating. "Your girlfriend gone home?" she asks me. I choose not to answer her question since she's just trying to wind me up further. "why are you here Teresa?" I ask her again, trying to remain calm. She's still standing on my doorstep just smirking at me. It's really quite annoying. "I haven't seen you for months, I miss you." I roll my eye involuntarily, a completely unamused look on my face. I need to get rid of her. I have plans involving my very hot girlfriend and no crazy. I've had enough crazy for one life time.

"I'm going inside now, and you are going home." I say to Teresa as I turn to go inside. As I start to walk away I feel her strong hand grab hold of my wrist. Suddenly I feel scared. Trying to keep my breathing calm, I turn my head back to her. "what are you doing?" I ask her, trying to seem unphased by the strength of her grip on my wrist. Inside my heart is pounding.

Releasing my wrist, Teresa drops her hand to her side. "I want you back." What? Did she really just say that? After everything she put me through. All the pain. The stress. The worry. The bruises. And she has the guts to stand there 2 years after our divorce and tell me she wants me back. "You have got to be kidding me, right?" I ask her in complete seriousness.

"I am serious, I'm sorry I hurt you, I'm sorry for everything. I miss you Liz." Oh my god, this is not happening. I turn and walk away, making sure the door is shut and locked behind me. How can my ex-wife even think I'd contemplate taking her back after everything that happened? Going straight for the liquor cabinet I pour myself a shot and quickly down it, rapidly followed by a second. With everything that had just happened I almost forgot about dinner with my girlfriend. Shit, I need to get ready.

Quickly running upstairs, I shower in minutes, I'm now short on time to make myself look good enough for my gorgeous girl. I pull out all of my dressy clothes, trying to find something that would be deemed sufficient for the amazing Arizona Robbins. Hmmm. Eventually I opt for a trouser suit and white shirt. I mean after this afternoon I'm hoping Arizona won't be able to keep her hands off of me and might finish what she started against that tree.

I throw on the sexiest bra and panty set I own before seeing to my hair. I think I'll leave it down. Arizona seems to prefer it down, she likes to grab hold of it. My mind is completely in the gutter. All I seem to be thinking about is how to take my girlfriend next. I'm like a horny teenage boy! I completely blame her for that though, I mean, she's hot, like dirty hot and she totally left me hanging earlier. High and not so dry. Dammit Eliza, pull yourself together. She's going to be here any minute.

I quickly button up my shirt. I have made a good choice with the white shirt, you can see my black and red bra through it. Arizona isn't going to be able to keep her hands off me. Shoes, damn, which shoes do I wear. Knowing Arizona, she will have a very nice dress and pair of shoes on so I opt for a pair of black, glossy heels. I have to at least come somewhere close to looking how good she does. It's not possible, but I'll try anyway. Pulling my jacket on and fastening one button, I take one last look in the mirror as I hear a knock at my door. My girlfriend is here.

Walking down the stairs, to the front door, I check myself on last time as I pass the mirror in the hall way. Happy with how I look, I open the door. My jaw instantly hitting the floor. Arizona is wearing a red, full length fitted dress. Oh god, she looks amazing. More so than usual. I'm not even sure we're going to make it to dinner. I'm standing there, completely speechless. It doesn't happen too often but WOW.

"Hey, you" Arizona says, pulling me from my stupor, as she leans in to give me a kiss on the cheek. "You ready to go?" she asks.

"Uh huh" I respond. My mouth is dry and words are currently escaping me. My girlfriend is beautiful. I can't seem to comprehend thoughts, let along stringing sentences together at the moment.

"you ok?" Arizona asks me, a worried expression on her face.

"Uh huh" Again, really? Come on brain, think of something a bit more substantial to say. Your girlfriend is sexy as hell, you can do this. Before I even have chance to stop myself, my mouth acts purely on its own without my brains input. "I love you." I blurt out. Internally I'm chastising myself. It is far too soon for that to be coming out of my mouth. It's only be a few months and we have only just started having sex. Dammit Eliza, come on, sort this out. Clearing my throat, I try to save myself some embarrassment. "I mean, I love the way you look tonight."

My face is red with embarrassment, and I'm not sure Arizona is buying it but she plays along anyway to my relief, "You don't look too bad yourself Dr. Minnick. Shall we get out of here?" I nod, not trusting myself to speak again after that blunder. We make our way, down my drive, hand in hand, to the cab that Arizona took to my house and climb in, continuing onto the restaurant for dinner.

* * *

What we thinking? After the first few chapters, I'm putting more of a story on it as well. Are people liking it so far? Opinions on where the crazy ex SL should go on a postcard please ;)

enjoy!


	8. Chapter 8

Did Eliza really, just say "I love you" out loud? I mean I feel the same way about her, but we haven't been seeing each other very long. I've been wanting to say it, the last few days. I wouldn't. At least I don't think I would. I might. I'm not sure. I mean, when you know, you know I guess and I do know. I know how I feel about her. So, I guess I probably would. She seems a little embarrassed. I would be too, clearly, she didn't mean to say it, whether she meant it or not. I think I can have some fun with this. Not with her feelings, I'm not that person, but with the fact she said it. The fact she clearly didn't want to say it out loud, even if she was thinking it. God, I do love this woman. Maybe leaving her sexually frustrated earlier had more of an effect on her than I thought. That was fun. I could get used to doing that.

Walking hand in hand to the cab, I'm smiling to myself. Eliza's face seems to have a pained expression on it, causing me to chuckle a bit. Clearly, she's beating herself up about her little slip up, just then. I shouldn't laugh really, it was pretty cute. I'm almost tempted to cancel dinner and just take her home and have my way with her. She looks super-hot in that suit. Man, women in suits really does make me weak at the knees, knee. Now I'm chuckling at my own thoughts. Eliza giving me a sideways look.

"What are you laughing at?" she asks, a smile across her face, the pained expression gone. I can't help but laugh out loud now. "sorry, I was just thinking about how women in suits make me go weak at the knees." Not quite getting it, or I thought she wasn't getting it, until her smile became bigger and suddenly, Eliza was giggling like a child as well. "Knees?" yeah, she's getting it. And she's laughing, which means she isn't worried, and she's getting my sense of humour. It just makes me love her more.

Wow, did I just think that? It makes me love her more? The realisation hits me, I do, I love her. Damn. "Come on, let's get going." I say to her, taking the focus off my face for a second whilst I sort my thoughts out. I open the door for Eliza to climb in the cab. "Hey, that's supposed to be my line." She teases, motioning for me to get in whilst she holds the door. Once we're both settled in the cab, the cabbie drives. Heading towards our destination.

The atmosphere is comfortable. I'm holding Eliza's hand. She seems to have relaxed since I made the knees joke. I'm taking my amazing girlfriend to a restaurant about a 5-minute walk from my home. I'm hoping the rain will stay away long enough for us to stroll back later. It's a posh, Italian place, named Marco's. I haven't been here in years, weird considering how close it is to my house. Leaning into Eliza, I kiss her gently on the cheek. I have a sudden urge to tell her I love her too. Nuzzling my nose into her neck a little. Her breathing changes instantly. I know she's suffering from earlier, and I do have an amazing dress on. "I love you too." I breath into her ear. She turns her head to look at me. A stunned expression on her face, her mouth slightly agape. I lean in and kiss her. Something to show her I'm serious.

"Uh, you do?" she finally speaks, the shock still evident in her voice and on her facial expressions. The insecurity showing, plain as day. Giving her hand a squeeze, I lean in and kiss her again, trying to show her just how I feel with my lips. When we finally break apart, then I answer her. "I do. How could I not?" I ask her, she's so cute when she's trying to figure things out in her head. When she's concentrating.

On the spur of the moment, I feel the need to take Eliza home and show her just how much I love her. Leaning into her neck again, I kiss her. Purposely not closing my mouth properly, whilst removing my hand from hers and placing it on her thigh. Giving it a sweet caress. "Are you hungry?" I ask her, knowing she'll get where my head is at. Giving her the option of food or sex. Thinking for a few seconds before answering, whilst I continue to leave open mouthed kisses on her neck. "Not for food." Eliza responds. Her breathing laboured all over again. I quickly ask the cab driver to take us back to my house, where I can finish what I started in Eliza's garden this morning. Sliding my hand further up Eliza's thigh, pretty much to her core. I see her expression change. She's no longer relaxed. I can feel the heat from her centre through her clothes and I already know she's soaked, before I even touch her. Her eyes have turned darker.

Purposefully I graze my hand against her core, over the top of her trousers. Causing Eliza to moan. "Arizona, stop." She pleads. I just smile at her. I can see by the look in her eyes, she doesn't really want me to stop. She just doesn't want to be made to scream my name in a cab as she comes. I whisper to her, "I don't want to stop." I hear her mutter under her break, I'm sure it's an "oh god" that I hear just before she moans again, this time a bit louder. I'm fairly sure the cab driver knows the situation, but I ask him to step on it anyway.

Within a few minutes, we are outside my house. I pay the driver as Eliza jumps out, holding out her hand to help me out as well. As we walk up the steps to my front porch, the cab driver drives off, thankfully, I'm not sure we're going to even make it into the house. I don't even go for my keys, I'm too focused on giving Eliza what she needs. As we reach the door, I grab her hand, pulling her around to face me. Crashing my mouth into hers. I run my tongue across her bottom lip, instantly deepening our kiss. Not breaking our kiss, I position us against my front door. The cold wood, crashing into Eliza's back.

"Arizona." Eliza moans. God, I love it when she moans my name. Her hands are in my hair, holding me close to her. Holding my mouth to hers. My hands go straight for the button on her trousers. Quickly popping it open and lowering the zipper. I break our kiss, I need to breathe, plus I want to continue what I started in Eliza's garden earlier today.

"Eliza, hands, on the door, now." My breath is laboured. I want her to take me so badly, but I want my own way as well. I want to do what I like to her whilst she stands there unable to touch me. I want to be in control. Eliza's hands shoot from my hair to flat against the door. She needs this. Her eyes are looking straight into mine, her chest heaving. "I want to try this again, hands move, I stop, got it?" short sentences seem to be the way forward right now. Eliza just nods at me.

Pushing my hand down the front of her panties, Eliza moans loudly. Its music to my ears. The neighbours are probably going to enjoy this, but I don't care. I'm going to give my girlfriend what she needs, right now. Eliza's eyes clamp shut as my fingers hit her soaked folds. "Hey, eyes open. I want to see you." I urge. Eliza's eyes, slowly opening back up. I'm gently stroking her. Eliza moans, biting down on her lip, trying to stifle some of the noise. I know what she needs and I can't even hold out and drag this out longer. I quickly go straight in with 2 fingers, placing my hand on the door under her arm for leverage.

Eliza kisses me, like her life depends on it. My fingers deep inside of her. I can feel her legs shaking, and her walls clenching around my fingers. I don't want to drag this out, I've done that enough to her today. Picking up my pace, I change my position somewhat so that I can get my thumb to her clit. Eliza's hands are clamped in fists against the door and I know she's struggling. She has nothing to hold onto. Nothing to hold her back. As my thumb hits that spot, a few expletives fall from my wonderful girlfriend's mouth. Her eyes are shut again. I don't care that she's breaking the rules anymore. I only have one achievement in mind, her orgasm.

Thrusting a few more times, I place extra pressure with my thumb. Eliza buries her head in the crook between my neck and shoulder, biting down hard, causing me to moan as what I can only assume to be one mind blowing orgasm hits her. Her legs are all over the place as I use my free arm to support her a little and continue thrusting into her with my other. Having released the pressure from her bundle of nerves, to give her a little chance of recovering a bit.

Slowly easing my fingers from her and my hand from her panties, I wrap my arms around Eliza as she collapses into me.

"Mmmm" Eliza moans, "that was worth the wait." She says, causing me to laugh.

* * *

That's it from me for today…. Hope you enjoyed the updates. I've had a lot of fun writing these last 3 chapters. Sorry for my sense of humour, please don't take offence.


	9. Chapter 9

I'm glad no-one took offence to my sense of humour.

Keep the reviews coming, I'll keep the chapters coming.

* * *

Arizona in control is definitely something I could get used to. I mean I'm stood here with my head on her shoulder. She just gave me the

hottest and most intense orgasm I've ever experienced. And she told me she loves me, after I made myself look a complete idiot earlier. My chest is still heaving and my legs still shaking. That's why I haven't moved yet. That, and I love the feel of my girlfriend's warmth against me. Her arms around me, her body against mine. She's definitely awesome.

Gradually I loosen my grip around Arizona. I don't want to but I don't want to spend all night stood on the doorstep either. Moving my head

from her shoulder, I lift it up and grin at her. She's smiling back at me, her hands on my hips now. I remove my hands from her and quickly

rebutton my trousers. Earning a pout from my girlfriend. I chuckle, clearly, she isn't finished just yet. But we are taking this inside

now, her neighbours have heard more than enough for one day. That, and that's now twice today she's had me moaning in a public place. I think everyone needs a break, so we'll take it to the bedroom. Or at least inside. Looking as hot as she does, I can't say we'll make it upstairs, let alone to the bedroom. God, I do hope DeLuca isn't home.

The next morning I wake up in Arizona's bed, again. Her arms wrapped around me. Her very naked body pressed against mine. I can't help but smile. I mean, who wouldn't, right? She is beautiful. And I am probably the luckiest woman on the planet right now. She is my girlfriend after all.

Unfortunately my happiness is short lived as the alarm clock starts screaming next to me. We have to be at the hospital today, meaning less time with Arizona. Don't get me wrong I love my job, I just love spending time with my girlfriend more. Sighing I reach for the alarm clock, shutting it off. My girlfriend is sleeping so peacefully. Even that ungodly noice hasn't woken her from her slumber. Smiling to myself, I run my fingers, softly, down her back. Arizona stirs a little but not enough to let me know she's awake. I repeat my action and get a grunt for my trouble. She is adorable.

"Come on, we have work beautiful." I whisper to her. Trying my best not to startle her too much. Arizona just pulls her pillow from under her head and places it back over her face. I laugh. She really is the most adorable person on the planet. "Babe, come on. We will be late." I try again. A bit louder this time, a hint of amusement in my voice. My girlfriend, whilst extra perky and happy when she's awake, is not a morning person. I remove the pillow from her face and place a gentle kiss on her forehead before climbing out of bed. I need a shower before we face the day, especially after all of last nights sweaty activities.

By the time I'm finished in the shower, I can hear Arizona is up and about. I can smell coffee, knowing full well that's the first place she goes in the morning. I quickly get dressed and dry my hair before heading downstairs. As I walk into the kitchen, there is my gorgeous girlfriend, sat at the centre counter sipping her black coffee. Smiling as I watch her from the doorway, I, again, can't believe how lucky I am. I guess Arizona must feel me watching her though because she turns to in her seat to look at me.

Walking over to the fridge, I grab myself a glass of orange juice. Then I move to my girlfriend, who honestly is just sitting there looking like she feels the worst. I lean in and kiss Arizona. As I lean back, Arizona has other ideas, pulling me to her again for a second, longer kiss. When we break, she grins at me before saying "good morning." A massive smile plastered on my face, I respond "it is now." Causing my girlfriend to giggle. "Now can you please go shower? We are going to be late!" I urge. I definitely don't want to go to work, I just know as soon as we are there, our shifts will start, then we can come home.

About 15 minutes later, Arizona reappears from upstairs, finally ready to go. "Whose car are we going in to? Do we need to take both?" She asks me, she seems nervous. Why is she nervous? It's not like we haven't car pooled before. "Um we can take yours if you want?" I don't mind either way really. Sharing a lift means longer together and I'm all for extra minutes with my girl. "Why do you seem nervous?" I ask, out of pure curiosity. "Um I just wondered if you had had enough of me and wanted some space?" Arizona responds to my question, looking down at the floor.

"Why, or even how would I have had enough of you?" I ask her, lifting her chin with my finger so she's looking directly into my eyes again. There's something else there, I'm not sure what it is yet. I think for a second, trying to read my girlfriend. "Do you, uh do you need some space?" I ask, not really sure where that just came from. It left my mouth before I had time to engage my brain. "No, no, no" the look on her face says otherwise though.

"Arizona." My mind is going crazy. Has she had enough of me already? Is this her way of telling me the sex is rubbish? Am I really that insecure? I mean hell yes I am where this woman is concerned. She is beyond beautiful, of course I'm insecure. "I'll take my car, you take yours, I'll see you later." I say before I have chance to change my mind. Kissing my girlfriend, my girlfriend, is she though, I'm not too sure at the moment. I kiss her on the cheek and leave before she has chance to say anything else.

Honestly, I'm pretty worried she's going to break my heart right now. I jump in the car, back it out of Arizona's drive and speed off down the street. What the hell just happened? I am so confused right now.

* * *

Please dont hate me. I'm working on another chapter right now.


	10. Chapter 10

Please bear with me. I know some people are confused about my last chapter. It is going somewhere. Try to remember, this is a story. An AU story at that. Not all scenarios follow the Grey's Anatomy universe.

I promise, things will work out for our two favourite doctors ;)

* * *

Arizona's POV

I'm not sure what just happened. I hesitated with Eliza and now she's gone. Whilst I was showering, I was thinking, thinking about good stuff. How amazing it is to have someone like her in my life. Someone who clearly cares about me, about my feelings. Someone who treats me like I'm the only one in the world that matters. Then my thoughts turn to the ex-wife that just showed up. The ex-wife I know nothing about. The ex-wife that's super-hot. I mean, I know I'm hot too, but seriously, she is beyond hot, with those muscles. Unfortunately, Eliza can already read me like a book, and she calls me on my expressions. I was trying to tell her that I loved sharing lifts with her to work. That I love her. That she is amazing. I was going to ask her to stay here again tonight. I sleep so much better with my arms around her, or her arms around me. I feel safe, content, for the first time in a very long time. But then Eliza ran. She grabbed her keys and left. Before I had chance to explain.

I quickly go about filling my travel mug with coffee. I need to get to the hospital, I'm already late since I didn't wake up when Eliza suggested. I need to see her, explain what the hell I was thinking when I took too long to answer her about sharing a lift. Damn, I feel so stupid right now. Desperately, I'm trying to work out what's going on in her head. Then I remember, her ex-wife shows up and I come across as if I don't want to spend time with her. Maybe she's insecure about her ex-wife being around too. Dammit Robbins, you're such an idiot. Now it just seems like I'm using her for sex. I need to find my girlfriend as soon as I can. I need to try and explain. I've only just found her and I sure as hell do love her. I need to make certain she knows that. I can't lose her.

Arriving at the hospital, I'm not entirely clear on how I managed to get here in one piece. My head is all over the place. First things first, I need to find Eliza. I need to explain. There is no way I can lose this woman because of my own stupidity. I head to the lounge, hoping she hasn't had chance to get in and change yet. As I walk into the room, thankfully, my girlfriend is still there. Looking at me as I walk in the door, all I can see in Eliza's eyes is hurt. I need to fix this.

"We need to talk." Ok, good one Robbins, now she probably thinks you're going to break up with her. I decide I should continue, since we need to talk just sounds like I'm done. "I mean, you didn't give me chance to tell you what I was thinking before you left Eliza."

"It's ok Arizona, you don't need to say it, you're done, I get it." Eliza responds as she starts walking towards the door. As she passes me, however, I grab her hand. I need her to listen to me. Eliza looks at my hand, holding hers, then back up to my face. A worried expression playing on her features. Releasing her hand, I try to get her to stop again. "Eliza, please, you've got this all wrong." I can tell she's going to make this difficult for me. She's clearly made up her mind that my silence meant something other than what it actually meant. "We can talk tonight. I have residents to teach now, and you're late."

I roll my eyes, I can't even help it. It's completely involuntary. I know I'm late, I'm late because, as she knows, I don't like to get up in the morning. She's being a pain in the ass on purpose. Just like that she walks away. Leaving me stood just inside the door to the attending's lounge.

The day is dragging, all I want to do it get home and talk to Eliza, Explain. Only 2 hours left. Today needs to hurry up and end. I'm in the NICU, checking on the new babies, when suddenly there's an announcement. Code Orange. Damn, what's code orange? I can't remember, there's so many of them. I know it's not a bomb, I remember that one, that's code black. Desperately I'm trying to remember. Pink, missing child, black, bomb in the hospital, blue, obvious, red, fire, damn what is orange. Oh, I remember. Staff member in danger. Damn. I need to make sure Eliza is ok. I head for the exit of the NICU, only to find the doors locked, Of course they're locked. It's a code Orange, the whole hospital is on lockdown.

The next best thing is trying to text her I guess. Or ringing her. I'll text first. She's probably fine anyway. I just need to make sure.

 _Code Orange. Are you ok? I'm worried about you. A xx_

* * *

Eliza's POV

I've been purposely trying to avoid Arizona all day. I don't want to have the breaking up talk with her whilst we're at work. She told me I got the situation wrong, but how? Luckily, I've just been paged to the ER for a consult. That means broken bones, it means my own case instead of teaching. Something to properly focus on for a while.

As I walk into the ER, I spot my ex-wife sitting on a gurney. Ignoring her, I ask Kepner where I'm needed "You paged?" "Yeah bed 2, need a consult please" I sigh, I already know that's exactly the bed my ex-wife happens to be in. This day seriously cannot get any worse. Walking over the bay where my ex-wife is sat, I don't even bother to be nice. I mean, my mood was bad already, this is the last thing I need right now.

"You know there's another hospital in Seattle, right?" I ask her, again with the smirking, seriously. What is wrong with this woman. Why can't she just leave me alone? "I know, I also know your girlfriend works here." Ugh she's teasing me now. Clearly, Teresa has been stalking me, and my girlfriend. "Well unless you're pregnant, or have a child, you won't be getting near here." I scoff back. She really is bringing my temper out. It's not very becoming but she brings out the worst in me. "what have you done to your arm?" I ask, trying to get back to being professional. Hearing a loud crash behind me, I turn to check what is happening before focusing my attention back on my patient. "I fell" ok, that's really helpful. That tells me nothing. The answer causing me to roll my eyes.

"Right well you need an x-ray. Let me just grab a wheelchair." I say as I walk off. I need a minute to myself. I need to breathe. This day is a complete shitter and it needs to end now. As I round the corner, I stop for a second, leaning against the wall. Taking a deep breath. I'm trying to ground myself and I really could use Arizona right now. I push myself off the wall, and as I do, Teresa walks around the corner. "You should be in bed, where I left you." I state, annoyance evident in my voice.

That's when I spot the scalpel in her hand. My eyes go wide. My heart is thumping in my chest. I raise my hands up, trying to signal I'm not a threat here. "Shut up, turn around and walk" Teresa snaps. I don't know what to do so I just do as I'm told. Trying my best to stay calm. Just then I see Dr. Avery. We still aren't on the best of terms, but he looks straight at me. Teresa close behind me. I'm not sure if he can see I'm stuck here. I raise my hands again, trying to get his attention. Trying somehow to let him know I'm in trouble.

He gives me a slight now. Nothing obvious, but I think he's got the message. He looks down, looking like he's just going about his own business as Teresa guides me into the stair well. We start climbing the stairs. "Where are we going?" I ask her. I'm literally terrified. "To see your girlfriend" she answers matter of factly.

Moments later I hear the code orange call over the tannoy. I breathe a small sigh of relief. Avery understood. And being the nerd that I am, I'm fully aware that we are now trapped in the stair well. That's just going to annoy Teresa further. There's no way I can over power her. I mean, she works in a gym for Christ sake. Or she did last, I knew. I continue to climb the stairs slowly. Hoping, praying, that by the time I reach the floor she wants, someone, anyone that can help, is here.

We continue up the stairs, all the way to the 4th floor. The same floor that the paediatrics department is on.

* * *

Arizona's POV

I still haven't heard from Eliza. I'm beginning to get worried. I hope she isn't the member of staff in trouble. I keep checking my phone. I can't help it. I'd never be able to live if something happened to her after this morning. With things, the way they are between us. I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. Fishing it out quickly, I see it's from Richard. That's not who I want to hear from right now, I sigh to myself. Opening his message. Maybe he knows what's going on elsewhere in the hospital.

 _Are you ok? Richard_

Strange. Why would he ask me if I'm ok? There's plenty of people on this floor with, nurses and other doctors. Maggie included. "Hey Maggie, has Richard text you?" I ask her, trying to figure out why he would ask me if I'm ok right now. "Uh no, why?" she responds. I don't answer her. I just go about texting him back.

 _I'm fine, why would you ask? A x_

I don't want to seem rude, I know it looks that way a little. I'm hoping he can interpret that I'd just enquiring as to why he is asking if I'm ok.

 _Patient has Dr. Minnick hostage. Thought you knew? Richard_

I drop my phone, Richards words stuck in my mind. I must find her. I have to find my girlfriend. I need to know she is ok. I need to tell her I love her and that this morning was a misunderstanding. My heart is thumping in my chest and tears roll down my face. "Are you ok?" Maggie asks me, picking my phone up for me. She takes a quick look at the message Richard sent, looking from me, back to the phone, then at me again. My relationship with Eliza wasn't common knowledge around the hospital yet. I guess it was about to be though. Provided she makes it through this.

* * *

Eliza's POV

I'm about 10 steps from the fourth floor. I know, that once I hit that last step. Either I do something or I see Teresa get even more mad. Then who knows what situation I'm in. Thinking carefully, I try to come up with a solution to at least put some distance between us. Hopefully someone else will show up, someone like security or the police. Someone who can put an end to this.

I hear a door open downstairs, relief washing over me. The police are here, meaning the doors are open and in a few minutes, this should all be over. I stop on the step, turning, I muster up all the energy I can gather and I push Teresa hard. She falls about 5 steps. Nothing that would probably kill her, but enough to put some distance between us. I can hear the police sweeping up the stairs. So, can Teresa. She takes one look at me from her position sat at the bottom of the flight of stairs, before pulling herself up and disappearing through the door next to her.

Seconds later the police reach me, I point in the direction she went and they run off down the hall after her.

I sit down, I can't stand anymore. This whole day has been a disaster. A few minutes later, Arizona comes running through the door of the stairwell. The door I had nearly reached with my ex-wife in tow. She sits down next to me, putting her arms around me and holding me tight. All she says is "I'm sorry. I love you." And I instantly relax into her embrace.

* * *

That's it for tonight folks. This chapter has really taken it out of me. Lots of thinking and switching between POV's, hence the labelling.

I hope my odd previous chapter makes a little sense when followed by this on.

Hit the review button, pleeeeeeeeeeease!


	11. Chapter 11

Firstly I am sorry for disappearing this week and not updating. It's been a difficult week and neither my head nor my heart have been in writing. I am however, now back and plan on making up for my break.

* * *

Arizona's POV

I'm sitting here holding Eliza tightly. In the stair well where she could have got seriously hurt. She could have died even. Eliza hasn't said anything, nothing at all. Not one word. She's just letting me hold her. Letting me comfort her. At the moment. I can't believe what just happened. I don't even know how anyone knew she was in trouble. Everyone here is still very sceptical of her, yet someone felt the need to raise the alarm. Someone felt the need to do the right thing for this woman, my girlfriend.

I don't want to break the silence. It's comfortable. After the events of earlier today, it feels so right. But I need to know what's going on in Eliza's mind. I need to know how she's feeling, what she's thinking. I need to know she's ok. Just as I'm about to open my mouth to ask if she's ok, a police officer appears in the stairwell. Pulling Eliza from whatever is happening in her thoughts. He sighs heavily before he says what he needs to.

"Ma'am, we cant seem to locate the perpetrator. Please could you come with us to the precinct and give a statement?" I just watch my girlfriend. She nods uncertainly. Honestly, I don't think she really knows what she's feeling at the moment, even if I was to ask her. So I'll wait, instead I'll just be here for her, if she wants me to be anyway.

Standing, Eliza releases herself from my grip, she starts down the stairs to the police officer. I reach out and hold her hand, "Do you want me to come with you?" I ask her, a hint of hope in my voice. I don't want to be anywhere but with my girlfriend right now. I want to make sure she is safe. The look on her face answers the question for me.

"I just want to be alone, I need some time." She replies, giving my hand a light squeeze before releasing it and continuing down the stairs. Leaving me sat on the top step, alone.

* * *

Eliza's POV

I just walked away from Arizona for the second time today. I don't even know why this time. She was trying to be supportive, to comfort me. And she was doing a good job, I instantly relaxed into her embrace. But then she offered to come with me to the station. We haven't even spoken about my past. I've kept it completely hidden. All she knows is that I was married. I haven't given her details of the divorce or the pain I went through with Teresa. I'm not even ready to share that yet, not ready to talk about it with a woman I could easily fall in love with. So I walked away.

I did what I do best. Things get hard in my personal life and I run. I walk away. Not work, I can handle that, but at home. At home, I run. Not always soon enough either. I want nothing more than to let Arizona in. But how? How do you change the habit of a lifetime? How do you let someone you love in on the hardest experiences of your life?

Sitting in the cop car, I wish I'd accepted Arizona's offer to come with me. I whip my phone out and type out a message to her.

 **I wish you could be here with me. E xx**

I know she's going to read that and think what the hell. I mean she asked if I wanted her with me and I said no. I could have her here with me now, instead I pushed her away. Feeling my phone vibrate in my hand, it drags me from my self loathing. My girlfriend replying to me.

 **I could be. If you let me. A xx**

 **Come with me? E xx**

I text her back, hoping it's not too late. Hoping she can get to me before the officers finish their conversation outside and are ready to take me to the precinct.

 **2 minutes. I'll be there. A xx**

I smile, my girlfriend is amazing. I keep her at arms length and push her away and still she wants to be here for me. She really is an amazing woman. A caring and loving woman. That I would do anything for. And if that means I have to open up about my past, learn not to run. I will. For her.

Just as the officers turn to get in the car, I see my amazing woman walking towards the car. The sight of Arizona makes me smile. Probably for the first time today.

Catching my gaze as she greets the officers, explaining to them that she's coming with me. Arizona gives me a reassuring smile. She opens the car door, climbing in with pure elegance.

My girlfriend leans over towards me. Places her hand on my knee and kisses my cheek. Then she opens her beautiful mouth and says "Hi."

"Hi yourself." I greet back, a stupid smile plastered on my face. For the first time today, I feel at peace. I feel calm. Relaxed.

"I'm sorry you went through that today." She says, sadness all over her voice.

"Babe, don't apologise for her. Please. I'm the one that owes you an apology." Thinking back to this morning and my behaviour. The way I walked out, like a petulant child, sulking because I felt like my girlfriend had had enough of me.

"What for?" She asks me. An innocent look on her face. She knows exactly what for, she just wants me to say it. I roll my eyes playfully. Taking her hand in mine.

"I'm sorry I got stroppy this morning over a miss understanding. It was a miss understanding right?" I ask, just to be sure. Just to make sure I was being paranoid, rather than actually seeing the truth. This time Arizona rolls her eyes, a smirk playing on her lips.

"Yes, it was a miss understanding. I was going to ask you to stay with me again tonight. I was worried you might be fed up of me though, that's why I hesitated." Arizona looks down, her face full of insecurity. Biting down gently on her bottom lip. I lift my girlfriend chin carefully with two fingers, bringing our eyes level, before meeting her lips with mine.

It's been entirely too long since I kissed this beautiful woman. I can't get enough of the feel of her mouth on mine. And apparently she can't get enough either. Arizona bites down on my bottom lip, causing me to moan. I open my mouth a little, her tongue instantly intruding. A well come intrusion.

Suddenly I hear someone clear their throat, remembering where I am, I place one more chaste kiss on Arizona's lips before pulling away. Things had got a little heated, both of us needing to make up for today. Needing to feel each other's bare skin. I'm breathing heavily, Arizona is too. Her eyes are dark. She's going to have to wait a little though, as much as I'd love to solve everything right now, we're in a police car. And I don't fancy getting arrested myself just now.

* * *

Again. I'm sorry for being so absent this week.


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you for the feedback... Keep it coming!

* * *

Eliza's POV

I'm pretty quick giving my statement. Arizona waits outside the room in the waiting area. I can't keep running away from my problems, if this has taught me anything, it's that. I want to tell her about my past, but not like this. Preferably in the comfort of one of our homes. I'd rather she didn't hear it in a precinct interrogation room. Plus, my statement would have raised questions for her, in a situation when I couldn't answer them honestly. Or take the time the answers would have required. We'll have to have that conversation at home.

As I exit the interview room, I see my gorgeous girlfriend sat there, waiting for me. Lost in thought. A small frown playing on her features. I approach her, silently. Not speaking until I'm stood right next to her. "Hey, you ready?" I ask her, a bit stupid, I know, since we are here because of me, but with the intense thought process Arizona has going on. I thought I'd ask anyway. "Yeah, ready when you are." She responds, plastering a fake smile on her lips. The kind that doesn't reach her eyes. In this moment, I know I must clear this up for her. As soon as possible. I take her hand in mine as she stands. I need to feel her close to me right now. I need to her to make me feel safe.

"What do you want to do? Taxi home or Taxi back to the hospital?" I ask, hoping Arizona will suggest just getting a taxi home. If she suggests going to the hospital, then there's a chance we'll be going home in opposite directions. Me to my house and her to hers. And right now, all I want is to be with my woman.

"Home?" Arizona questions, instantly I feel like I've assumed we will be spending the night together. A little embarrassed.

"Uh we can share a ride?" I suggest back, trying to dig myself out of the assumption I have just made. She's smirking at me, and I know she's winding me up now. Grinning at myself, I place a light kiss on her cheek.

"So, your house or mine?" I ask her, being sure to let my breath reach the skin on her neck. Making my intentions to spend time with her clear. Now it's up to Arizona. I can't lie I'll be gutted if she turns around and wants to go home alone, but I'll understand it. After everything today, I'll understand. Standing there, biting on her bottom lip, deep in thought, Arizona takes her time to answer me. And she knows its driving me crazy.

"Mine?" she finally responds, an enormous dimpled grin on her face. She knows exactly what she's just done to me. Biting on her lip like that, getting her dimples out. If it wasn't for the fact we're in the police station, I'd jump her right now, and she knows it. This is her way of getting back at me for the car ride over her. Which, in my defence, was completely unintentional. Maybe the conversation about my past will have to wait. There are other matters, which are more pressing at this moment in time. Matters such as showing my girlfriend just how much, I love her. Just how sorry I am for storming out on her this morning. Just how much I need her.

We walk out of the station, hand in hand. The heat between us is phenomenal. Her hand in mine, it's making my skin tingle. This woman is something else. The way she makes me feel, just by holding my hand. Just by being with me, near me. Just by holding me. It's completely unexplainable. Arizona manages to grab us a cab, since I'm completely lost in my own thoughts of appreciation of her. Not really focusing on getting home, like I should be.

Climbing in the cab, we're both quiet, silent, lost in our own thoughts. My thoughts being about getting my beautiful girlfriend home, and in to bed. I can only assume Arizona's thoughts are along the same lines. Based purely on the fact she's chewing on her bottom lip again. Staring straight ahead. And she's gripping my hand pretty tightly still.

Tilting my head, I kiss Arizona on the cheek, then lean closer to her ear. Purposely breathing against her neck, again. I know it driver her crazy. "You ok?" I ask her, my voice barely above a whisper. I hear my girlfriend's breath catch in her throat. Keeping my mouth close to her neck, I gently place a kiss on the exposed flesh. Eliciting a quiet moan from Arizona's mouth. "Mmhmm." She finally answers my question. Removing my hand from Arizona's grip, I place it back down, on the inside of her thigh. I can already feel the heat coming from her core. It's breath-taking. Arizona is breath-taking, everything about her.

Stroking her thigh lightly, I make sure the edge of my hand provides a little pressure, where I'm sure my girlfriend needs it most. Causing her to moan, louder this time. Her eyes shut at, presumably from the sensations of my kisses to her neck and my hand on her thigh. We need to get home, like 5 minutes ago. I want to take my girlfriends clothes off. As hot as this is, I have no desire to have the cab driver watch. I mean, let's face it, I know I'm not quiet. Especially when Arizona is the one causing me to make noise. Arizona isn't much better though. God, she can make some noise when she wants to.

This cab driver needs to hurry up and get us where we are going. Otherwise my girlfriend is going to be naked in his back seats. I don't know how much longer I can wait to see her amazing body. Writhing against my touch. My hands all over her skin. It feels like fire to touch her through her clothes. It's almost unbearable. I need her right now. Luckily, we're just pulling up to Arizona's house. Before he even has chance to tell us how much it is, I'm pulling forty dollars from my purse and practically throwing it at him. Muttering something about keeping the change, I fling the door open and virtually pull my girlfriend from the car. She needs to hurry up and get the keys in the door.

If she doesn't she'll be getting the same treatment I got on the doorstop, not many days ago. Arizona fumbles with the lock as I wrap my arms around her waist, kissing, biting, nipping her neck. I can't help myself. I'm surprised I managed in the cab. Finally, Arizona unlocks the door and we go flying through it. Steadying us both, I use my foot to kick the door shut behind me. Arizona turning in my arms and forcing my back against the door. Her body pressed tightly to mine. Her hands roaming my bare skin, below my top. Her mouth working its magic on my neck.

"DeLuca?" I ask, breathing heavily. I have to check, I mean, let's be fair, we aren't making it to Arizona's bedroom, but I don't want her housemate, a subordinate, seeing me naked. Fucking his friend. Hell no. "Night shift." Arizona grunts back, lifting my top straight over my head and throwing it behind her. Her hands quickly running back up my back and unhooking my bra, letting it drop to the floor. I'm completely topless, before I even have time to blink.

Arizona really is something else. My mind is all hazy with want for her, but she is controlling this situation without me even knowing what's going on. Her hands are everywhere, all over my body. Making quick work of the button on my jeans, pushing them down over my hips, along with my panties. I kick of my shoes, closely followed by my jeans and panties, that are now around my ankles. Arizona is palming my nipples, kissing me hard. Her tongue in my mouth.

Carefully she eases me back towards the stairs, maybe now I'm naked we'll make it upstairs. Or not. She pushes me down carefully so my bare ass in on the cold wood floor, making me yelp a little. I can't say I was expecting that. Arizona begins kissing down my body, stopping at my breasts to take each of my nipples in her mouth. I can't even hold back a moan this time. She swirls her tongue around each one, nipping it lightly, then soothing it with the flat of her tongue again. I can feel my arousal running down me, straight onto Arizona's floor. I need her down there.

As if she is reading my mind, Arizona returns to kissing down my body, to exactly where I want her. Where I need her. Gently kissing the insides of both my thighs. I'm shaking, shaking with anticipation. Shaking with excitement. Shaking with need. My head leant back on the step above, my eyes closed. And with no warning, Arizona runs her tongue, the whole length of my soaking wet folds, catching my clit with the tip of her tongue. Causing me to moan loudly. Arizona moaning as well, causing more of my arousal run from me.

Swiftly entering me with two fingers. No warning, I gasp. It's a very welcome intrusion. Just what I need right now. Arizona always knows what I need. I can feel my orgasm building. My girlfriend has barely touched me, but still. All the sexual tension since the stair well. And the skills she has. She isn't going to take long to take me over the edge. Moan after moan escaping my lips and Arizona's fingers carry out skilful work inside me. Her mouth sucking hard on my sensitive bundle of nerves. Her tongue occasionally flicking my clit.

Pulling her fingers from my, Arizona cleans them off one by one as I groan. I miss the feeling of her inside me. She's exceptionally hot. Sexy. Amazing. When she's satisfied her fingers are clean, she replaces them with her tongue, forcing it inside me as my hips buck. My legs shaking. Using her thumb to stimulate my clit. My head rolling back as I arch my back to give her better access. To give myself more pressure, more friction.

Like a freight train, my orgasm hits me. Screaming all sorts of obscenities, along with my girlfriend's name. Losing all control of my limbs. Arizona slows her movements, removing her tongue from me. Making sure to clean around her mouth, using her tongue, my mouth hanging open as I watch her. I'm not entirely sure she knows just how sexy she is. Leaning over me, she kisses me. I can taste myself on her tongue, causing me to moan again.

Settling next to me, Arizona ghosts her hands over my abdomen, lightly tickling my sensitive skin, causing me to squirm a bit. Resting her head on my shoulder, giving me a minute or two to recover from her ministrations. When I'm finally able to move, I wrap my arm around her and pull her close.

"We should continue this in the bedroom." I smirk, catching the look in my girlfriend's eyes. The look that screams it's going to be a long sex filled night. The look that lets me know I have nothing to worry about with her. Whatever I was thinking this morning, it was all wrong.

"I'm glad you didn't get hurt." Arizona finally says, she hasn't said a huge amount to me since she came to me in the stair well. She's been all actions, holding me, kissing me, touching me, loving me. Less with the verbal. That's fine by me though. We can talk tomorrow. Now I need to show her, just how much I love her and need her. How much I want her.

* * *

Hope you liked the chapter guys. Hit the review button. Who's ready to find out about Eliza's past?


	13. Chapter 13

Anyone hoping for Eliza's past... you're going to have to wait a bit longer. I'm not quite ready to write that just yet. It is coming though. I promise. Enjoy!

* * *

Arizona's POV

Eliza pulls me into her arms, holding me tightly. After everything that's happened today and she's still taking care of me. I should be the one comforting her. But apparently I need it more right now. She seems completely unfazed by the days events. I know we need to talk about this, but right now, I'm so content in my girlfriends arms.

"Come on, let's get to bed." I coax Eliza. She has that look of lust in her eyes. It's not entirely what I had in mind, I mean I want to hold her and protect her. Give her what she needs. If it's sex she needs right now, though I'm down for that too. She is taking the situation remarkably well considering her ex-wife is still out there. I would be going crazy. I'd be scared. Terrified even. She doesn't seem scared at all though.

Taking Eliza's hand, I help her up from her still sprawled out position on my stairs. I'm going to have to clean those in the morning. Don't fancy trying to explain that to DeLuca. We head upstairs to my bedroom. As we enter my room, Eliza closes the door behind her, her hand still in mine, I feel a light tug on it. Turning me to look at her, our eyes connecting.

We share a look. Staring deep into each other's eyes. Something feels different. The connection between us feels stronger. The days events has changed something for us. I already knew I loved this woman, I think maybe I didn't know how much until I could have lost her. First from her walking out, and then from the danger she found herself in.

Lovingly, Eliza pulls me into her arms, wrapping them around my neck as I place mine around her waist. Our eyes never leaving each other's. We stand there, just loving each other. Nothing else in the world mattering. My girlfriend, still gloriously naked against me. With saying anything, Eliza removes her hands from around my neck and begins slowly unbuttoning my shirt. Making sure to graze my skin with her finger tips as she goes.

I bite down on my lip. I know it drives Eliza crazy. Her eyes turning shades darker. There's nothing frenzied about the situation. There's nothing but love. Eliza leans in, placing a gentle kiss on my forehead, then my cheek, my neck and eventually reaching my mouth. It's passionate, but slow. Unlike our recent bedroom, or not, activities. It's different. More loving. More caring. Slower. Eliza slowly sliding my shirt off my shoulders as we continue to share our kiss. Her tongue in my mouth, my tongue in hers. My arms still wrapped around her.

Wrapping her hands back around me, she undoes my bra. The cold air reaching my nipples, immediately causing them to become erect. Sliding that from my shoulders in the same way my shirt did.

Moving slowly towards the bed, Eliza stops us, just before it hits the back of my knees. Our kiss breaking to allow us both to catch our breath. Eliza looks me straight in the eyes. "I love you Arizona." And I can tell she means it. She means it more than I could ever have imagined. "I love you Eliza." I say back. Hoping she can see that she means just as much to me. That I love her just as much as she loves me.

Popping the button on my jeans, Eliza pushes them down my thighs, along with my panties. Urging me to sit down she removes my shoes, my jeans, and my panties. Never breaking eye contact. I could never get enough of her eyes. They are mesmerising. Affectionately, she removes my prosthetic. It doesn't bother me so much with her. She's never treated me any differently because of it.

Worshipping my body, Eliza kisses her way up it. From my knees, thighs, hips, stomach, breasts, collarbone, neck, until she reaches my mouth. Painstakingly slowly. My arousal is crazy. Her touch, her lips are like sparks on my skin. I can't get enough of it. I need Eliza now, but she has other ideas. I can tell from her actions. Her body flush to mine.

Flipping us over, Eliza brings me down to lie on top of her. Her thigh placed tightly against my core. My core that is aching for her touch. And completely soaked. Dripping even. She moans lightly at the feel of my arousal on her leg. Pushing it harder against me. In turn causing me to moan. My eyes closing to the sensation.

I open my eyes. Meeting my girlfriends gaze. She smiles, a soft caring smile. Placing a light kiss on my lips. Then she says to me "Hey, up here." Eliza says, placing her hands on my bare ass. Guiding me up her body. My centre eventually hovering over her face. Placing my hands on the headboard to steady myself, whilst Eliza's hands go to my hips.

I'm not entirely sure she knows how difficult it is for me, to be in this position with only one leg. But she is supporting me well and she's going to give me what I want, what I need so I'm not going to complain. I mean, who would right? Our eyes meet, an extremely sexy smirk drawing across Eliza's face. She licks her lips and I'm surprised I'm not dripping on her as I feel more arousal trying to pour from me.

"Trust me?" Eliza asks. I seem to have lost all ability to speak so I just nod. Her hands firmly holding my thighs. My hands tightly gripping the headboard. Easing me down a bit, Eliza tastes me, her tongue tracing the length of my slit. Flicking my clit as she reaches it. I moan, loudly. I can't help myself. Eliza moans as well. Repeating the action, slowly, my hips buck at the feeling. I'm so ready to be taken over the edge.

Sucking my clit into her mouth, my eyes close, the sensation is amazing. It's been a while since anyone has made me feel this loved, this wanted, during sex. Eliza is taking her time. Worshipping my body. Attending to my every need. My every want. I can't help but shake with how amazing it feels. My balance a little clumsy.

Eliza moves a little, pushing her tongue inside me. I almost orgasm instantly, at the astounding feeling that hits me when her tongue enters me. I'm riding her face and my God does it feel stunning. My mouth agape, my knuckles, white, as my girlfriend takes me over the edge. I can feel that fire burning in the pit of my stomach. My orgasm fast approaching.

Am I cum, I can't help but scream. Scream Eliza's name. Shaking uncontrollably. Slowing her movements. As my orgasm subsides. I collapse on the bed. My foot by her head. My breathing laboured. My body sensitive to her touch, making me flinch as she runs her hand along my calf. Eliza turns onto her side, licking her lips as I stare at her, unable to speak.

"I really do love you, you know." She says. Smirking at me. Smiling at the affect she has on my body. As I'm powerless to respond.

* * *

So that's chapter 13... lucky number 13 for Arizona :) hit the review button! You know you want to!


	14. Chapter 14

The response from readers is phenomenal. Keep it coming. Sorry I have been a bit slow with updates the last couple of weeks. Hopefully I'll have them coming a bit more often now...

* * *

Arizona's POV

The sun is streaming through the blinds, dragging me from my peaceful slumber. To say I was quite literally exhausted, when Eliza had finished with me last night would be an understatement. I mean that woman has skills. Mad, mad skills. 2, 3, 4 fingers, tongue. Completely magic hands. She is just something else.

The sun is warm on my face. Yesterday started out so crappy, promptly got even worse. But seriously could not have ended any better. My girlfriend making me feel things I've never felt. Doing things to my body that no one has ever done. There are no words to describe the way she made me feel. The love she has for me. Just wow.

Turning away from the window to where my girlfriend should be laying, I find that she isn't there. The sheets and bed feel cold. She hasn't been next to me for some time. The loss of her next to me, it forces my eyes to open properly. I look around and she's no where to be seen. I pull myself up to a sitting position. My body aching from the nights activities. Finding my prosthetic propped next to the bed, I promptly fasten it.

Climbing out of bed, I move to my chest of draws. Grabbing some shorts and a baggy t-shirt. I quickly throw my clothes on. I need my girlfriend. The lack of contact is making me feel crazy. Heading downstairs, I smell coffee. Surely that means she's here, somewhere at least? I hope she didn't leave without waking me. I know we get called in at funny hours some days, but I miss Eliza when she isn't around me. And she usually wakes me before leaving if she's stayed the night.

As I reach the bottom of the stairs and round the corner to the kitchen, I notice the back door is a jar. Stopping on my search for my girlfriend, briefly, to fill a mug with coffee, before gently pulling the back door open. Careful not to make any noise. I spot Eliza sitting on the steps, her back to me. Her head in her hands. She had a hard day yesterday and so far she's avoided talking about it. But clearly it's worrying her. Something is worrying her anyway. Maybe it's that. Maybe it's something else.

Silently moving from the back door. I sit myself down next to my girlfriend and wrap my arm around her shoulders. Pulling her close to me. Not saying a word. The simple act of love causes her to break down. It breaks my heart to see her hurting. But this isn't about how I feel. This, right now, is about her. Nothing is more important to me right now than making Eliza feel better.

Not knowing what to really do to make her feel better, I just hold Eliza. Hold her until she finally stops crying. Finally, once she is calm, Eliza pulls away from my embrace and looks at me. She really is breathtaking, even with a tear stained face. She's beautiful. Using my thumb, I gently stroke the left over tears from her face. Eliza leaning into my touch.

"Hey you." I say. I want to ask if she's ok, but that's a stupid question. Eliza obviously isn't ok, and she will talk to me when she is ready. I don't want to push her. Just in case it pushes her away from me. I want her to feel like she can talk to me. But when she is ready. Not when I need her to. Giving me a sad smile, Eliza responds, saying morning. She then leans in, giving me a soft kiss on the lips.

"I missed waking up next to you." I say to her. I feel like she needs to know how much I love her right now. How much I want her around me. To know how loved she is. Eliza smiles again, this time a bit less sad. "Sorry, I couldn't sleep and you looked so peaceful." Eliza responds.

"Someone wore me out last night that's why." I smirk, earning a proper smile in return from my girlfriend. A comfortable silence falls between us, Eliza leaning into my body. My arm around her. Just looking out into the garden.

Eventually Eliza shifted, easing herself from my embrace. Still looking down the garden, but distancing herself from me. She's really going to open up. She's going to open up to me and she's scared I'm going to leave. She's scared I'm going to walk away.

"I met Teresa, 10 years ago now. She was working in a local gym I was using between working and sleeping. We hit it off. And before long, we started seeing each other. Things were going great. We moved in together. We got engaged, eventually we got married. Then things started to change." Eliza stopped, she looks straight at me, like she's trying to gauge my reaction so far, or trying to work out what I'm thinking. Honestly, I just want her to talk to me. Nothing is going to change the fact I love her. Taking a deep breath she continues.

"We'd been married 6 months, when she started to become moody, snappy, just generally nasty to be around. I started working longer hours, avoiding the inevitable arguments that would come. But eventually I had to go home. And the mood swings got worse, she got violent." I place my arm on Eliza's back. Her voice shaking. I need to comfort her some how. I need to be able to help her feel better. In any way I can.

"She would throw things at me, hit me, kick me. Do anything she could think of to hurt me. But I stayed. I stayed with her, until one day she put me in the hospital. She went particularly crazy because I was 10 minutes late home. So I left. And I never looked back. I got a divorce, left her everything, and I moved away." Eliza was crying again now. Tears streaming down her face. Turning her face to mine, I wipe her tears away.

"We will figure this out. One way or another, she isn't going to hurt you again. I promise. I protect the things I love Eliza, and I love you." I say. Pulling her into my chest and holding her tightly.

* * *

Bit of a strange turn after the last chapter, but I did say the drama was coming. Don't worry I'll make up for it tomorrow! Hope you enjoyed it. Hit review!


	15. Chapter 15

I know people have a perception of Eliza. I do too, just whilst writing this Fan Fiction, my direction is different from my actual views. Hope you're all enjoying it!

* * *

Eliza's POV

After giving Arizona the highlights of my ex-wife earlier. We went back to bed to sleep for a little while. Or she did. I'm just lying here, unable to switch my mind off long enough to close my eyes. My beautiful girlfriend snoring softly beside me. It's a good job Bailey gave us the day off today, after the trauma of yesterday. And last nights physical activity. Arizona is exhausted.

My thoughts drift back to Arizona riding my tongue last night. The beauty of her. Her face as her orgasm hit her. The love in her eyes as I worshipped that perfect body of hers. The memories, promptly, bringing a pool of arousal flooding. I seriously, can not get enough of her. Everything about her consumes me. The way she held me and told me everything would be ok this morning. The way she takes everything I give her. The way she takes control in the bedroom. Damn she's so hot when she's in control.

I can't contain my smile. I can't believe this woman wants me. That she loves, me? I turn on my side and watch my girlfriend sleeping peacefully on her front. Her hair everywhere, her face turned towards me, her back exposed where her t-shirt has lifted up. I can't help myself, I have to touch her perfect skin. Placing my finger tips on her bare back, I get hit with a wave of electricity. The spark between us is indescribable. I have honestly never felt like this before.

Arizona stirs slightly, but I can't bring myself to stop touching her skin. Her waking up now wouldn't be the worst thing anyway. I want her naked and writhing below me. Like all the time, but definitely right now. I don't think she knows, just what she does to my body. The way it reacts to the smallest of touches or the slightest look.

"Mmmm that feels nice." Arizona mutters sleepily, pulling my mind from its thoughts. I lean into her and place a soft kiss on her lips.

"You feel nice." I tease back. I'm so ready for her to just take me anyway she wants right now. I bite my lip at the images flooding through my mind. I don't even have time to register anything else. Before I even know it, Arizona has all but thrown herself on top of me. Her hands either side of my shoulders. Propping herself up.

"You're so hot babe." Arizona husks into my ear, proceeding to kiss her way down my neck. I can't hold back the moan erupting from my throat. This woman drives me crazy. Biting down hard on the crease between my neck and my shoulder. My hands clamped to her waist. I want to control this but Arizona has other plans. Kissing my neck. Biting me, nipping my skin that's exposed.

Pulling at my top, I arch my back to enable her to expose my stomach. She knows what I need right now and she isn't going to deny me it. Lifting my shoulders a little, Arizona rips my top over my head. Leaving me in just my panties. Returning to her ministrations on my neck, moving down to pop one of my taught nipples into her mouth. Arizona bites down on it, soothing the pain with the flat of her tongue against it.

There's nothing holding me back right now. I want to take my girlfriend into oblivion. Flipping us over, I make light work of her t-shirt, letting her breast free from their confines. I'm on my hands and knees over Arizona's body. I can't help but gorp at my beautiful girlfriend.

"Stay there." Arizona says, causing me to give her a questioning look. Her finger placed on my lips, indicating that I should shut up. As she shuffles down the bed, between my legs and off the edge. I don't move, I'm a little scared of the consequences if I do, so I just do as I was told and stay on my hands and knees. On all fours with just my panties on. I feel weight shift on the bed, Arizona coming up behind me. On her knees.

Pushing my panties to the side, Arizona's fingers connect with my soaking wet sex. Releasing possibly the loudest groan of my life as two of her fingers thrust into me. My mind races. This wasn't supposed to go down like this. I'm not complaining, just I wanted to show my girlfriend how much I appreciate her. I need more though. Clearly she has other ideas. I'm not in a position to change her plans right now. Her fingers thrusting deep inside me, slowly. Her other hand tasting on my hip, holding me in place.

"Ariiiiizona." I moan. She is literally loving this.

"What is it love?" She asks, I can hear the smirk in her voice, even though I can't see her.

"Faster." Is all I can manage to croak out. My breath coming in short, sharp bursts. She doesn't grant my wish though, continuing her slow, steady teasing. Instead she forces a third finger inside me. Causing me to let out a guttural moan.

"Fuck." I whimper. Arizona filling me feels beyond amazing. Feeling my climax beginning to burn like a fire inside me, I force my hips back, desperately trying to speed up my girlfriends rhythm. My girlfriends other hand snaking around the front of my leg. Her finger tips connecting with my bundle of nerves. Also reducing my movement, giving me no control over the pace of her thrusts.

Circling my clit with her finger tips on one hand, whilst her other has three fingers deep inside my sex. All sorts of noises and expletives pour from my mouth. My orgasm very quickly approaching, even with the slow teasing pace. I can't hold back anymore, my whole world comes crashing around me as my body shakes uncontrollably. The most mind blowing orgasm of my life taking over everything.

Arizona removes her fingers from my sensitive button, continuing to pump her fingers into me. At an even slower pace, as my climax subsides. My skin, sensitive to her touch. Placing light kisses down my back. Just as my girlfriend removes her fingers from me, I collapse onto my front. My chest heaving. The smile on my face, undeniable.

Crawling up the bed to lie beside me, Arizona has the hugest, dimples smile on her face. She totally rocks my world.

"I love you." She says to me as she kisses me on the lips.

"I love you too. What a way to spend a day off." I joke. I couldn't ask for a better way to spend a day off in all honesty.

* * *

Hit the review button guys. Arizona in control... HOT HOT HOT!


	16. Chapter 16

My general POV of Eliza is that she is confident and in control. However my perception of her in this story is coming across as more insecure and almost, lost. Hope that makes sense

* * *

Eliza's POV

I don't think Arizona realises I'm not entirely done with her just yet. She's cuddled into my side currently, drawing lazy patterns on my stomach. I'm just taking a minute to catch my breath. Once I've caught it, she is for it. No one has ever done the things she does to my body. Made me feel the way she does. I'm desperate to make her feel the way she makes me feel. I want to give her all that I have.

Just being able to talk to her, to have her near me, it's completely changed my point of view on the world. She changed my world. She made me learn to love again, learn to trust again, learn to believe again. Believe I could be happy. Believe I deserve to be happy.

Pulling my girlfriend closer to my body. I kiss the top of her head. I am one lucky woman to have her. I know it. Even if she doesn't realise it, I know I am. I run my finger tips up and down my girlfriends bare side, being sure to catch the edge of her breast as I go. Arizona whimpers, causing me to smirk to myself. My touch drives her wild. It brings a beast out of this kind, loving and caring woman. It's crazily sexy.

Moving my hand further around her side, I continue to stroke her stomach. My hand roaming all the way from her hip up to her nipple. My girlfriends moans becoming more frequent with my touch.

"Do you trust me?" I ask her, lifting her chin so her eyes meet mine. Her bright blue pools filled with lust. I need to know she does trust me, but I also have something up my sleeve. Something that will be, oh so hot for me to see. And so much fun.

"With my life." Arizona replies, causing me to crash my lips into hers. Gliding my tongue across her bottom lip, Arizona let's me in. The feel of her tongue against mine makes me moan. My girlfriend swallowing the noise. I roll us over so Arizona is on her back and my body is placed half over hers. My thigh between her naked legs. Flush to her centre. Her soaked centre at that. Applying a little force with my thigh as I continue to kiss her as passionately as I can muster.

Then I suddenly climb off of her and off of the bed causing her to whimper at the loss of contact. I'm walking away from her to where my bag is laying on Arizona's bedroom floor. I stop as I reach it, turning to look at her.

"You're sure you trust me?" I ask again, just needing to make completely sure. If she doesn't trust me, I don't want to risk ruining everything for the sake of fun. Arizona just nods at me frantically. I smirk. Knowing full well that Arizona is watching me, stood naked across her bedroom, I bed at my waist, giving her full view of everything I have.

Rifling through my bag, I find what I'm looking for. Standing up straight, I turn and see Arizona's jaw basically on the floor. I'm not sure if that's because of how I was stood or if it's because of what's in my hand. I can't help but grin at the look on her face. I know I've already checked twice but I have to ask again.

"Trust me right?" Again Arizona just nods at me as I approach the bed, promptly cuffing her wrists to the head board, quite tightly. "Ok?" I ask her. It's important to me that she's ok with this. Again, just a nod from my girlfriend. Her mouth still parted slightly. Climbing on top of Arizona, my knees either side of her waist, my core connecting with her bare stomach.

I bend down and capture my girlfriends lips with mine. Her mouth hungry for the contact. We kiss deeply until my lungs can't take anymore. And I need to breathe. I sit back up, leaning back a little so I can reach Arizona's slick folds. My arousal all but pouring from me into her stomach as I run a single finger down her soaking wet sex.

Without any warning at all, I enter my girlfriend with three fingers. The look on her face and the moan that escapes her throat nearly enough to make me orgasm there and then. I pump my fingers slowly at first, allowing Arizona to adjust to the sudden intrusion, all the while my clit connecting with her stomach as I thrust into her. My eyes never leaving my girlfriends face. She looks so beautiful in the throws of passion.

Moving my thumb to meet Arizona's throbbing bundle of nerves as I continue to thrust deep into her sex, she begins to buck her hips at the sensations. Her chest heaving, my chest heaving just as much. I know my orgasm is fast approaching, but so is Arizona's.

All manner of moans and expletives spilling from my girlfriends lips, I know any second she's going to be sent into oblivion. And just like that, she throws her head back, arching her back as the loudest scream I've ever heard rips from her throat. Her orgasm hitting her full force. Mine following as she arches her back, pushing her stomach hard against my sensitive clit.

Climbing off of Arizona, I quickly unlock the cuffs, freeing her hands and lie back down next to her. My arms around her as she tries to catch her breath.

* * *

General POV

Lying in each other's arms, both women are content with not a care in the world. Their bodies, physically exhausted from the hours of love making they had just endured together. Arizona sighs in pure happiness, causing Eliza to drag her gaze to her gorgeous girlfriend. Away from the spot on the ceiling she had been staring at.

"You okay?" Eliza asks the blonde, smiling softly. Her finger tips trailing tenderly down Arizona's arm.

"Mmmm, are you?" the blonde returns, grinning up at Eliza as she does. Arizona's dimples popping, her hair tousled, cheeks flushed and breathing still somewhat ragged.

"I'm here with you, I'll always be ok." Eliza fired back playfully, all the while being completely sincere. She loved spending time with her girlfriend, whether in this situation or watching TV, or even just having dinner together. It all means the world to Eliza. Arizona means the world to her. Eliza's response, causing Arizona to chuckle a little.

"I love being here with you, you know." Arizona finally says in response about a minute later. Looking deep into Eliza's soul as she does. Seeing nothing but pure, unadulterated love. Looking, into each other's eyes longingly, the two women share unspoken words, before Arizona leans into Eliza, placing a short, soft kiss on her lips. Pulling back, Arizona nestles down into Eliza's arms, causing the brunette to sigh in satisfaction.

Unexpectedly, Eliza felt an overwhelming urge to tell Arizona, just how she felt about being around the blonde. Shifting anxiously, to enable her to look at her girlfriend, the brunette turned onto her side, facing Arizona. Eliza placing her hand on the blondes bare, toned stomach, beneath the sheet covering them. Sensing Eliza's unease, Arizona softly caressed her side, massaging the smooth skin. Waiting, patiently. Anticipating the next few words about to pour from her girlfriend's flawless lips.

Taking a deep, calming breath, Eliza grounded herself before speaking. She didn't want to scare Arizona off with what she was about to admit. She hoped, her girlfriend would understand, if only a little, based on the small amount of her history that she had shared.

"Being here, with you, I feel, uh, undamaged. You make me feel protected, safe even. Like nothing that has happened to me, in my past, was real. Like nothing else will hurt me again. Like nothing else matters." Eliza finally articulated. It had taken all her power to tell Arizona how she felt. All she had in her, to put herself out there and open up to a woman that lets nothing phase her. A strong woman.

Drawing Eliza into her arms, Arizona wraps them tightly around her girlfriend. Holding her. Trying to convey through her actions that what Eliza just said is entirely how she feels. Arizona wants nothing more than to give Eliza everything, to give her the world. To show her, she doesn't and never did deserve the past she got dealt.

"Move in with me?"

* * *

Haha sorry but I have to leave it there, I'm under strict instructions to get to bed! Hit review.


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry for the really slow updates lately guys. Times are busy, busy and difficult. I'm doing my best to keep this going regularly though. Keep hitting that review button, give me some incentive to preserver with writing this, and let me know people are actually reading still!

* * *

General POV

"W-what did you just say?" Eliza asks her girlfriend, stuttering a little, the brunettes voice, laced with confusion and shock. Did Arizona really just ask her to move in with her? Like really, seriously? Or did she imagine it. Arizona was smirking, it seems she had managed to surprise her girlfriend, a task not easily achieved. Usually Arizona was the one being subjected to shock and awe. Not right now, however.

"I said, move in with me Eliza." Eliza's face was a picture. Her expressions quickly changing from shock, to uncertainty and finally acceptance. However, she was still at a loss for words, completely stunned silent. Not something that usually happened where the brunette was concerned. Eliza normally had an answer for everything, a response for every situation. Not right now though. Right now, she had nothing, no words. No smart-ass remarks, literally nothing. As Eliza was so completely lost for words, and needed to do something to show Arizona she wasn't saying no at all before she began to panic, the brunette pulled her girlfriend into her, kissing her lips with as much passion as she could muster.

Swiping her tongue across Arizona's bottom lip, the kiss rapidly becoming heated. Tongues battling for dominance. Hands roaming all over. Before Eliza had time to even think, Arizona was on top of her, the brunette's hands, pinned above her head. The blonde looking, longingly into her eyes. Both women took a few seconds to catch their breath. Eliza's chest heaving, Arizona smirking at her girlfriend below her, stuck. "Well?" Arizona asks, a hint of concern flashing across her face. Concern that Eliza was going to say no.

"Are you sure?" Eliza finally spoke, having found her voice again. Her eyes trained on Arizona, looking for any sign of uncertainty. Any sign that this isn't what she wanted, because it sure as hell was what Eliza wanted. She wanted nothing more than to never be apart from her blonde beauty. To spend every free moment with her, to wake up next to her every morning, to go to sleep by her side every night. Eliza wanted nothing else.

"I'm sure, I want this, if you want it too." Arizona replied, suddenly unsure of herself. Beginning to panic that Eliza didn't feel as strongly about her as she did. "I mean, you don't have to, I just, I like have you here and I love falling asleep next to you and waking up next to you and I just don't like being away from you, but I don't want you to feel like you have to, I mean" Arizona's rambling was stopped by Eliza's lips crashing into hers. The brunette wasn't able to do much else, other than kiss Arizona, since she was still pinned to the bed.

"Of course I want to move in with you Arizona. If you're sure it's what you want." Eliza finally said, placing a chaste kiss on Arizona's lips, before lying flat again. Releasing Eliza's hands, Arizona brought herself to rest next to her girlfriend, cuddling into her side, her head onto Eliza's shoulder. Her finger tips tracing patterns on the brunette's arm, causing her hairs to stand on end. Letting out a sigh of contentment, Arizona shuffled even closer to Eliza. Nothing could get much better than being able to do this every night and every morning and sometimes even in between.

The two women, lead there, in each other's arms, for what felt like hours, before Eliza's stomach protested, making a huge growl for food. Arizona couldn't help but chuckle at Eliza's stomach making so much noise. It was acting like she hadn't eaten for weeks, although, they had worked up an appetite, with all their physical activity this morning.

"Come on you, let's get up and get some food." Arizona suggested, between sniggers.

"Sounds like a fine idea, but how about you stay here and I'll pop out and pick something up?" Eliza suggested, wanting to do something lovely for her girlfriend, especially after everything Arizona had done for her the last few days.

"Mmmm, that sounds good." Arizona responded, her eyes heavy and her body exhausted.

Climbing out of bed, Eliza grabbed out some lazy clothes, kissing an already snoozing Arizona on the forehead before leaving the bedroom to go shower. Deciding to opt for a cold shower, since she was a hot mess right now, Eliza set the temperature, cool and jumped in, letting the water cascade over her body. After a quick wash, Eliza got out of the shower, drying herself off and pulling her hair up into a messy bun.

Quickly dragging her clothes on, Eliza rushed the best she could to go pick up some food and return to Arizona's house, to Arizona. Grabbing her car keys off the side and pulling her trainers on, Eliza headed out the door to the pizza shop about 10 minutes away. She figured she could get pizza, and give Arizona some time to rest until she returned. It would take her about 40 minutes in total, that way she could pick up a nice wine as well. Allowing her beautiful blonde girlfriend about 40 minutes to nap as well.

* * *

Eliza's POV

Putting my key in the ignition, I crank up the stereo as soon as it fires up. One of my favourite songs of the moment coming on, slow hands by Niall Horan. Damn the things this song makes me think about. Arizona's perfectly skilled, soft hands roaming over my body. The song itself making me wet at the memories it conjures. But hey, wetter is better right? I have to close my eyes and take a deep breath. A steadying breath. Anything to stop me from turning the car off and abandoning my mission for food in favour of my girlfriend, naked in the sheets.

Putting the car in drive I start my journey to the pizza shop. Lost in my own thoughts of all the things I can't wait to do to and with Arizona. Before I know it I'm pulling up outside. I order the pizza, and wait. I wait kind of impatiently, I just want to be back with my girlfriend now. I seriously hate being away from her.

"Order for Minnick" the pizza guy shouts, pulling me from my thoughts as I grab the pizza and thank him, rushing out of the door. I can't wait to get home. Home. That sounds good. Even though it isn't my home yet, it will be soon. I really can't believe Arizona asked me to move in with her. I mean I'm glad she did because I want this, I'm just surprised is all. I didn't see us being this serious, this soon, or even at all actually. Don't get me wrong, I love her, I'd do anything for her, I just didn't think she would feel the same. Especially knowing a little of my past.

I stop at the store and grab some of Arizona's favourite wine, then head back to her house. Pulling up outside, something feels not quite right. I cut my engine and turn the stereo down. Something isn't right, I'm not sure what it is yet but I have that feeling in the pit of my stomach. That gut feeling. I clamber out of the car, grabbing the pizza and the wine, as I head up to the front porch, I spot it. The door is open, not wide open, but slightly a jar.

Oh god, what the hell is going on. Arizona wouldn't leave the door open, and she was fast asleep when I left...

* * *

Oooooh cliffhanger I'm afraid guys... what we thinking? Are people still enjoying this story? Let me know, hit the review button :) you know you want to!


	18. Chapter 18

So there's a few theories about why Arizona's door is open... let's find out shall we?!

* * *

Eliza's POV

Walking, cautiously, towards Arizona's front door, I carefully put the pizza and wine down next to the porch steps. If I'm going to need to protect myself here, I want to make sure my hands are free, also I am starving so don't really want the pizza becoming a mess. That should probably be my last concern right now, but what can I say, I'm hungry!

I take a quick glance back, looking to see if there's any unusual cars on the road. There's nothing different. The road is clear. In fact the road is completely empty. Arizona lives in a good neighbourhood, the kind of place where kids can play in the street and not worry about traffic.

Gently nudging the door with my foot, I hear nothing from inside the house. There's no lights on, no sounds, nothing. It's starting to get dark out and I can't see much inside since my eyes haven't adjusted to the dark yet. I'm in two minds whether to shout my girlfriend or not. Honestly I'm pretty scared. It's not everyday I turn up here and the front door isn't completely shut.

My mind is racing. I don't know whether to check downstairs or upstairs first. I want to make sure my girlfriend is okay, that's my main priority, but at the same time I don't want to go upstairs and there be someone downstairs. Someone lurking in the shadows or hiding in a cupboard. Someone who shouldn't be here. I'm shaking, scared, worried. I stand, frozen, for a couple of minutes trying to weigh my options.

More important than anything to me is my girlfriend, I creep silently up the stairs, as quickly as I can. Not bothering to to check the other rooms as I head straight for Arizona's room. I hear a slight noise from inside Arizona's room, causing me to pause outside the door. My hand on the door handle. A thin layer of sweat forming across my forehead. My mind keeps going back to my incident in the hospital with my ex. I'm genuinely worried for Arizona's safety. But I seem to be stuck, rooted to the spot.

I need to open the door, I need to know my girlfriend is ok, my heart pounding. I close my eyes, trying to catch anything from the noise I can hear on the other side of the door. I take a deep breath. Desperately trying to calm my nerves. Trying to gather the courage to make my presence known. To gather the bravery I need to open the door, and potentially protect the woman I love more than anything in this world.

"Just leave" I suddenly hear Arizona's voice. Filling my ears. No hint of being scared, just pure annoyance. Something in her voice sparking me into action. Taking one more deep breath, I open her bedroom door. What I see, I was completely not expecting.

I was prepare for my psycho ex-wife, I was prepared to have to fight for my girlfriend, to have to protect her with my life. This I was not prepared for. I'm now at a loss for what to do. Turning around, saying not a word. I head back downstairs, grabbing my pizza off the doorstep, along with the wine, I head to my car.

What do I do? I mean the situation wasn't that bad. But why the hell? I don't understand. I'm honestly confused. I sit in the car on Arizona's drive way. Unable to move, either back into the house, or to drive away. Just sitting there. This is happening a lot today. Being stunned and shocked into a statue. Unable to act. Just staring straight ahead, both my hands gripping the steering wheel so tightly that my knuckles have gone white.

What do I do?

* * *

I know I haven't actually addressed what's happening but hey, in Arizona's own words, a little anticipation never hurt anyone. Got to keep you lovely lot interested! Hit the review button. What do you think is going on? Let me know your thoughts! I bet you're all wrong!

PS sorry this is a short one tonight


	19. Chapter 19

Thank you for the reviews so far guys.

So, this is it, you're about to find out what the hell is going on. But I do promise you, it will not be Callie. Later, in my story Callie, may or may not make an appearance. If she does, it will be a short guest appearance, however I do not intend to include her. This is an Ariliza story, I never was a Calzona fan, and never will be to be honest. Just my personal opinion, I am entitled to it. Enjoy!

* * *

Arizona's POV

Oh God. What even just happened? I was sleeping, or dozing, resting my eyes. Waiting for my wonderful girlfriend to return from picking us up some dinner. I was startled awake. The presence of someone in my room, dragging me from my dopey, half asleep state. Rapidly startled awake by none other than Leah Murphy. Murphy, in my house, in my bedroom. How the hell did she even get in the house in the first place, let alone my bedroom. How does she even know where I live? She's never been here. I'm beyond confused right now. And where the hell has my girlfriend gone? Why even is Murphy still here? My mind is racing, I don't know what to address first, my missing girlfriend or the intruder in my house. Not to mention, I'm in bed, still just as naked as when Eliza left to go get food.

"Murphy, leave, now." I decide I can't get dressed with her here. She needs to leave and I need to try and fix whatever is going on in my beautiful girlfriend's head, if she's even still here. I really hope she is here somewhere and hasn't just left. It's definitely not what she thinks, or anything to worry about. My time with Murphy was over when Callie wanted me back. As harsh as it is, she was a convenience, a rebound, someone to make me feel better once my ex-wife found out I had cheater on her. I didn't, and still don't feel anything for her. I never will.

"Arizona, listen to me please. Dr. Minnick isn't who you think she is." Murphy tries to plead with me. I'm not really interested though. I've only known Eliza a few months, I know that, I understand it. I definitely don't know everything about her, but is Murphy likely to know more than I do? No, I don't think so. She may be telling the truth, but I need to find out for myself. I can't have other people dictating who I do and don't see. Is she just jealous? Maybe. I'm not really sure.

"Murphy, get out." I almost shout at her. I'm standing firm this time. I need to find Eliza, and I can't do that until Murphy is gone. I'll address what she has just said, once I have found my girlfriend and calmed her down. I mean, I can't really blame her for walking away. If I came home and found another woman in our room, I would do the same. Or I'd shout, I wouldn't just accept it, regardless of the situation. My problem is, I don't know how much of the rumours Eliza has heard around the hospital. Does she know I once slept with Murphy, oh God I hope not? "Leah, please, leave." I ask again, a little more calmly, suddenly feeling a desperate need for her to get out. I need Eliza. I need to find her and explain. I need to.

"I'm sorry Arizona." Leah says to me as she stands and walks out of my bedroom. She's sorry? What is she sorry for? Well, except for showing up and somehow just walking into my house. Her apology didn't seem like it was for that though. But she's gone now and it's too late to ask her. Plus, I have more pressing matters to deal with, like where my girlfriend is? Is she ok? What's going on in her head? Sitting up, I throw my leg over the edge of the bed and fasten my prosthetic like a pro. After years of practice, it only takes me a few minutes, but that's a few minutes too long at this moment in time.

I throw on the first clothes I find, an old hoody and some yoga pants. I don't even bother to look for underwear or socks. I mean, if she's already left then I will have to get dressed properly. I'm really hoping she is still here though, somewhere. Taking the stairs as quickly as my leg will carry me, I go in search of Eliza. Looking for any sign that she's still here. I notice the front door is still open as I hit the bottom step. Pushing the door closed, I head into the living room and then the kitchen, finding my girlfriend to not be anywhere down here. Looking out of my living room window, I see Eliza's car still parked on my drive. Then I notice she's sat in the car. Staring straight ahead. Not doing anything. Apparently just lost in her own thoughts. I'm relieved, sort of, I'm glad she's at least still here. I'm not sure she is taking the whole situation very well though. She has a pained and thoughtful look on her face. One I haven't seen in a long time, since we lost Matty on the table. A look of confusion and hurt all rolled into one.

She wants to run. I can see that on her face, but she hasn't. Not yet.

* * *

Eliza's POV

I'm still sitting in my car, parked on Arizona's drive. Gripping the steering wheel so tightly that my knuckles have turned white. I don't know if I should be angry, worried or hurt to be honest. Why was Dr. Murphy in Arizona's house? How was she in there? I definitely shut the door when I left. I'm one hundred percent sure I did. Or at least I thought I was. Maybe I should leave, I have had enough drama to last a lifetime with Teresa. I know drama comes with relationships and love, but still. I don't need it, no matter how much I love Arizona.

Dr. Murphy left a few minutes ago, still leaving Arizona's door open. What is with that woman and not closing doors? Ignoring it I go back to staring dead ahead. My mind is racing, I don't really know what I just walked in on or why Dr. Murphy was there. Sure, I've heard rumours about her short-lived time with my girlfriend. Should I be worried? I don't know. Am I worried? Yes, I am. I wouldn't class it as normal for an ex to show up at my house. Although, it seems to keep happening to me, whether it's my ex or my girlfriend's ex's. It keeps happening. It keeps happening to me. Always me.

A knock at my car window startles me from my thoughts, causing me to jump. Turning to see who it is, I notice my girlfriend stood outside. God, she is beautiful. I wish things weren't so complicated all the time. But hey, story of my life. I look back ahead, I'm not giving Arizona anything right now. I'm confused, and I'm pissed.

"Eliza, please?" The tone of Arizona's voice causes my resolve to soften, only slightly, but enough to give her something. I drop the window an inch, promptly returning my hand to the wheel. That's all she's having at the moment. I still say nothing and I don't take my eyes off of that spot in the distance, that is oh so interesting. A few moments of silence pass before either of us move. I can feel Arizona's eyes on me the whole time.

"Eliza, come on. It isn't what it looks like. I promise." Arizona finally pleads. Slowly, I turn my gaze towards her. I know as soon as my eyes meet hers, I'm a goner. I'm not an angry person, nor am I good at staying annoyed with someone. But when it comes to Arizona, I have no chance. And I know ultimately, it's probably going to cause me pain. Maybe. Somehow, I manage to keep my mouth shut. If I don't I'll just tell my girlfriend that its ok, but it isn't.

"I don't know how, or why she turned up Eliza. I didn't let her in. I was woken up by a sudden feeling that someone was in the bedroom. You have to believe me. I wouldn't go there." That statement right there. It causes me to roll my eyes. She already has been there. Rolling the window back up. I can't do this right now. I want to give her the benefit of the doubt and realistically I know she didn't do anything. I mean, things are good, why would she? Unless they aren't good? I start the car and reverse out of Arizona's drive. At least I picked my pizza and wine up. I'm definitely going to need the wine when I get home. Or maybe something stronger.

* * *

Sorry for the delay in the update. I've been a bit preoccupied with some stuff, again! Hopefully things will calm down a bit now though and I can get back to updating regularly. Hit the review button, you know you want to ;)


	20. Chapter 20

Thank you for the reviews everyone. Keep them coming. As I said at the start of my previous update. My opinions are my opinions. If you don't like Ariliza, don't read it, simples. #NoH8 #LoveIsLove

* * *

Arizona's POV

She seriously just drove off without letting me explain? I mean, seriously? Without letting me get a word in. If Eliza used her brain, she would know I'm not interested in Murphy. If she looked in the mirror, she would know. As much as it makes me feel bad, I used Leah. I used her and she got attached. She was clingy and wanted more than I was prepared to offer. Especially when I was given the chance to get back with my ex-wife. I mean, if you made a mistake, and yes Lauren was a mistake, would you want to try again with your spouse? Most people would want a chance at being forgiven. At least is they genuinely made a mistake they would, surely?

I need to speak to Eliza and sort this out. She has to know I only want her. I just asked her to move in with me for god sake. After all the chasing she did, I can't believe she would just leave. We haven't spoken about my past at all. I know she's heard things, I mean the hospital is like a school yard at times. No one has a private life in that place. Everyone's private business is known all around the halls. Maybe we need to address the past properly, together, instead of flitting around the edges of it. Her past with her ex-wife, mine with my ex-wife. That's for another time though, right now I need to find Eliza and try, try my hardest, to explain why Murphy was in my bedroom, even though I don't even know the actual reason myself.

Heading back into my house, I grab my phone and dial Eliza's number. Hoping she'll answer me, I know she probably wont right now, but I have to try at least. By the fifth ring, I know she isn't going to pick up but I let it go to voicemail anyway. Then I hang up. Deciding to send my girlfriend a text, I sit down on the edge of the sofa, trying to come up with something that will make her see I don't want anyone but her. I sit for a few minutes, thinking, desperately trying to find something I can say that will fix this situation, but there's nothing. I can't explain it, but nothing happened. Deciding that honesty is the best policy, I'll go with that.

 **Eliza, please, I don't know how Murphy got into the house, or my bedroom, or even how she knows where I live. You're the only woman I want. I promise you that. I love you. Please come back. A x**

Typing out my message, I hit send and wait. I'm giving her precisely five minutes to either message me back or turn up before I go looking for her. And if she messages me back, I'm still going looking for her. This amazing woman is not getting away from me over something like this. My amazing girlfriend. My girlfriend, who seems to have developed a habit of running when things get tough. I get it. If I had her ex-wife I would probably be the same, but still. I need her to talk to me, I need her to try and deal with things. I need her here, with me. Not running away.

I'd do absolutely anything for Eliza. Anything at all. It's only been a few months and she's already everything to me. The way I feel about her is completely indescribable. I cant even comprehend it. I'm in too deep to jeopardise our relationship with anyone, let alone Leah fucking Murphy. Let alone with someone I felt nothing for emotionally. Ok I can't deny she's attractive, but I feel nothing for her. I never have. It was purely physical. Scratching an itch. Helping me forget my wife left me. Helping me forget I cheated on her. Helping me forget I'd lost my leg. God I've mess up here. Not just with Eliza, but also with Leah. I wasn't fair to her, I can't change it now, and she doesn't seem to get it. I'm with Eliza. I love Eliza. And still she shows up here.

My head is a mess. It's racing, my thoughts are all over the place. I'm curious about what Leah meant when she said Eliza isn't who I think she is. I'm worried about my girlfriend. And obviously I want to fix things with her but she won't speak to me right now. My phone buzzing on the table dragging me from my thoughts, I spot a new message with Eliza's name on it my lock screen. Unlocking my phone I read her text.

 **I'm** **outside. E**

That's it, that's all her text says. I frown at my screen for a few seconds before standing from the sofa and walking to look out of the window. Surprisingly my girlfriend is parked up outside my house. I didn't think she would be back tonight, and if she was I definitely didn't think it would be so soon. A slight feeling of relief passes over me, promptly followed by a feeling of worry. We are actually going to have to talk. Deciding not to go out to her, I send Eliza a message back.

 **You coming in? A x**

I see her pick up her phone and read my message. Despite the distance between us, I can see she is thinking about her response. I know she doesn't want to have to deal with this, but regardless of wanting to deal with it or not, she's here. She's trying. That's all I wanted, so I wait, patiently. For what feels like forever. I don't want to push my girlfriend into doing something too soon and ultimately push her away. I'll accept the little I'm getting right now. Especially since this is my fault. Well, I feel like it is. It could be. My phone vibrates in my hand.

 **Can you come out here? E**

I'm guessing Eliza is more comfortable in her own environment at the moment. Grabbing my keys, I walk out the front door, locking it behind me, and head down the path to her car. As much as I'm glad she's come back, she better not drive off and leave me stood on the sidewalk or my driveway again. I feel like I'm taking the walk of shame as I head down my driveway to the road. I approach Eliza's car, slowly, cautiously, the passenger side window already lowered all the way down. I reach the car, stood on the sidewalk. Not making any attempt to enter the car. I don't want to overstep. I mean, she's mad with me, so I'll wait until she asks me to get in, or she gets out. Either works for me.

"Sorry I drove off." Eliza finally says. I want to tell her it's ok, but really, its not. She assumed I was doing things behind her back, then she bolted. But I know she has some issues. I would too if Callie was like her ex-wife. I'm not making excuses for her, but I am trying to understand. To work out how her mind works.

"Eliza, come here, please?" I ask, a hint of pleading in my voice. I just want us to be okay now. I want us to go back to being happy and good together. So many shitty things have happened to one, the other or both of us, in such a short space of time. I just need to show her, show her how much I love her. How much I want her and only her. We can deal with the problems and talk later. Right now I just need her to come back to me. I Need her with me.

* * *

Hope you're all still enjoying it... Next chapter is likely to be a bit steamy from the get go. You know what to do, hit review ;) Much Love


	21. Chapter 21

You lucky, lucky people. Two updates in one evening. And this one's a little steamy. If you're at work, its not safe, best to wait ;) Enjoy!

* * *

Eliza's POV

Easing myself from my car seat to a standing position. I cautiously approach Arizona. Honestly I deserve a slap for my behaviour. At the very least I deserve a slap. Anyone with half a brain could see she had only just woken up. Okay, I don't understand why Dr. Murphy was there, but is it Arizona's fault? Probably not, almost definitely not. She loves me, right? She wouldn't cheat on me, surely? But she loved her ex-wife and she cheated on her. Unfortunately, that little snippet of information is always in the back of my head, hence my over reaction. My reaction. I'm in so deep with this woman, it scares me. I can't be hurt again. Not after what I went through with Teresa, I can't. I couldn't deal with it.

To my surprise, I don't get a slap, instead, Arizona pulls my body into her arms, wrapping them around my waist. I feel her taking a deep breath as I melt into her touch. The power this gorgeous woman has over me is, phenomenal.

"I look for you, all day. When I, when I turn a corner, or pass by the scan rooms, or getting on an elevator. I hope, that maybe, I'll just, get a glimpse of you, and when I, see you, every time, it makes me catch my breath, just a little, and my heart speeds up, my palms, sweat." I take a shaky breath, Arizona has the perfect words, it's like she knows exactly what I need to hear right now. "Seeing you, talking to you, and, touching you" Arizona's hand finding my bare skin, causing me to whimper, "is all I can think about. Eliza, I love you, I want YOU, no one else, just you."

I don't even think anymore, Arizona's words making me weak, weak with my resolve and weak at the knees. I need to feel her hands on my body. I need her to make me forget what just happened, to forget the things my brain are interpreting incorrectly. I need her touch. Crashing my lips into hers, I wrap my arms around her body tightly.

Arizona manoeuvres us so that my back is flush against my car. The cold metal causing me to shudder. Shudder with the extreme temperature, shudder with the feelings coursing through my body, shudder under her touch. My hands roaming under the hem of her hoody. Arizona's hot, wet tongue, grazing across my bottom lip, instantly I allow her access. All the evenings troubles, forgotten. Both of us, lost, in the moment. There's nowhere else I'd rather be right now. Our tongues battling for dominance, until air becomes and issue. My hands roaming Arizona's bare back. I realise she has no bra on. Stroking her skin, I bring one hand around the front of her hoody, capturing a taught nipple between my fingers, squeezing and pulling it. My actions causing Arizona to moan into my mouth.

Breaking our kiss to catch our breath, Arizona looks at me, her eyes finding mine. They have that dark, mischievous glint to them and I know, I know I'm in trouble. I mean, it's going to be fun, whatever she is planning in her head, but I'm in trouble. The look in her eyes causes me to grin, earning me a soft smile in return, seconds before Arizona's mouth finds its way along my jaw, down my neck to my collarbone. Leaving kisses and sucking, nipping on my skin as she goes. Arizona's hands are against the car, either side of my body. Moving her body closer to me, her thigh coming into contact with my dripping centre.

I can't help but moan, the sensations my girlfriend is causing, her mouth attached to my collarbone, her thigh rocking against my core. I feel like I'm going to self combust any second. I need her hands on me, and I don't even care if the whole street hears, or sees. I need her now. I need her hands on me, now. "Arizona, please?" I plead. Removing her mouth from my collarbone, Arizona looks at me again, an amused look flooding across her face. I know full well this is what she was planning, her actions, proving that look in her eyes, the look that suggests she's up to no good, or about to completely rock my world. To make me forget everything, even my own name.

Painstakingly slowly, Arizona's right hand moves from its position on the car, moving to my face, she gently caresses my cheek, before trailing down my body. Being sure to catch my breasts as she moves. "Arizona." I try again. I really am desperate for her touch. She's on the verge of getting me off without even touching me, just by using her thigh. As fun as that may be, I need to feel to hands on me. I need my world rocked right now. "What is it love?" Did Arizona just call me love? My head is a little fuzzy from the frustration she is causing me right now. I whimper, unable to hold back the noise coming from my mouth. God, the poor neighbours. Arizona is doing this to me on purpose. She knows I can't keep quiet when she touches me. In fact I'm positively loud.

"Fuck me, please?" I can play her at her own game, I know what gets her hot and bothered as well. Me, cursing, she loves it. It gets me what I want in the bedroom, every time! Arizona's right hand, swiftly entering my pants, easing the pressure on my core from her thigh to give herself more room, her hand cups my sex. "God, Eliza, you're soaked." Arizona's breathing, almost, as ragged as mine now. All I can manage in response is a moan, Arizona's skilled fingers connecting with my sensitive bundle of nerves.

Moving her hand through my folds, Arizona swiftly enters me with two fingers. I feel like I could cum in seconds. And quite frankly, I probably will. Using the car as leverage, Arizona's thrusts her finger into me, as deep as she can, being sure to scrape my walls in the process. My hands holding my girlfriend as close as I can hold her, my nails digging into her back, desperately trying to support myself on my weakening, shaky legs. I close my eyes as Arizona's thumb connects with my clit, instantly sending me over the edge. My orgasm hitting me full force, causing me to bite down on her collarbone. Hard. Arizona shouting in pain.

Not intentionally hurting her, it was that or I scream her name for the whole street to hear. Better they hear a shout than an obvious orgasm scream. My legs are shaking, I'm fairly sure I've broken the skin on Arizona's back too. As usual, she's left me completely speechless, completely spent and completely rocked my world. And whilst I know we need to talk, that can wait until tomorrow. Until after I've repaid the favour my sexy ass girlfriend has just given me.

* * *

Hit it, hit it, hit it. You know you want to!


	22. Chapter 22

Thank you for the reviews guys, keep them coming. I'm feeling somewhat motivated again now that things have settled down. Hope you're enjoying this. I know I am!

* * *

Arizona's POV

Removing my hand from Eliza's pants, I wrap my arms around her body. Supporting her on her weak, shaky legs, whilst she comes down from the high she just experienced. The high, I caused. My collarbone hurting, its not a bad pain. It's a, I just fucked my girlfriend in the street, amazing kind of pain. A pain that causes all sorts of pleasure at the same time as hurting. A pain that causes a party in my panties. Eliza makes me crazy, I've had my fair share of public sex in the past. Something about my girlfriend just wants me to take here wherever we are, whenever I can. It's like this desperate need to show everyone, Eliza is mine. It makes me seem like a horny teenager, and if I'm honest, when it comes to her, I am.

Eliza's breathing eventually evens out. I move myself away from her a little so I can see her beautiful eyes. I need to know if we are ok. Yes, we just had super hot sex in the middle of the street, but that doesn't mean we're ok. I need to see in her eyes, that we are good. Or at least that we will be ok. Finding Eliza's gaze, all I see in her eyes is lust. Pure, unadulterated want. The look causing me to smirk. It's going to be a long night, because apparently I've just woken the beast. The beast that is my girlfriends insatiable sex drive.

Before I have even another second to think, Eliza's mouth finds mine again. Her tongue finding its way into my mouth with ease. I can't help but moan. Eliza's hands on the bare skin of my back, her touch like electricity. Magnetism, drawing me into her. One touch, and I'm a goner. Whatever mood I was in becomes one of happiness. That's the affect Eliza has on me. Well, that and making me horny as hell. I would honestly go as far as to say I feel more for her than, anyone, before. It's truly incredible, the way she makes me feel. It's awesome, its amazing, its just wow.

"We should take this back to my place." I utter breathlessly, wiggling my eyebrows a little, as we break for air. Eliza grunts at me in response, her mouth quickly finding mine again. Her hands all over my skin, touching every inch of my stomach, my sides, my back.

Flipping us around, Eliza pushes me against the car, forcefully, hungrily. Her mouth never leaving mine. My mind is a blur, a blur with want. Opening the back door, I suddenly find myself led across the back seats. It's a wonder I didn't smack my head as I fell here. It wouldn't affect my thinking right now anyway. My mind is going crazy. Feeling Eliza climb on top of me, closing the car door in the process, a calm washes over me. We're literally parked outside my house, but having sex in Eliza's car. Purely because we're too desperate for each others touch, to take it to the bedroom.

My hoody is tugged over my head, revealing my skin, my breasts, my perky nipples that begin standing to attention as the cold air hits them. Eliza's mouth finding its way along my jaw, down my neck to my chest. Sucking on the skin just above my nipple, biting down on it and then soothing it with her tongue. She's going to leave a mark and I don't even care. She can mark me any time she likes. I want the whole world to know I'm taken, that I'm hers.

"Eliza, I need you" I pant, the want becoming too much for me. I need to feel her fingers inside me. Easing herself to the side just enough for my to allow her room to remove my yoga pants, Eliza almost rips them from my body.

"No underwear?" She asks me, the smirk evident on her face. I did kind of throw my clothes on, desperately needing to find her. To fix the mess that was caused by my past. I can't really comprehend words right now so I just moan in return. This woman drives me insane. I don't even think I can string a sentence together to beg her to take me right now. My clothes strew around the car as I lie naked on my girlfriends back seats.

Taking my girlfriends hand in mine, I guide her magical fingers down to where I need them, Eliza's breath hitching at my actions. With no hesitation at all, I force three of her fingers inside myself, a guttural moan coming from my throat. Eliza mirroring my moans, herself. Her eyes fixed on my hand, my hand controlling her hand as she works my sex. Eliza biting her bottom lip, it's a wonder she hasn't drawn blood. I know she's enjoying this far too much. Removing my hand from hers, she removes me fingers from me. Sticking them in her mouth, one by one, cleaning them fully. Causing another pool of arousal to fall from me. Eliza's going to have to shampoo her car seats tomorrow.

Eliza shuffles a bit, positioning herself between my thighs, its awkward and its cramps but right now, its required. Placing soft, open mouthed kisses along the insides of both of my thighs, I squirm. I need her touch.

"E-Eliza." I stutter. Without thinking twice, she gives me what I need. Her fingers skilfully entering me, thrusting deeply, all the while curling her fingers enough to hit that sweet spot. Just when I think I can't take anymore, her mouth attaches to my clit, sucking it into her mouth and swirling her tongue around it. I almost scream there and then. The feelings she is eliciting in me are phenomenal. Uncomprehendable. Unexplainable.

"F-fuck, yes, E-liza." I manage to moan out. The things she does to me. The feelings I am experiencing right now. I swear my girlfriends hands are pure magic. Her fingers, her mouth, her perfect body. My orgasm fast approaching and I know Eliza's going to make me scream. She usually does. My legs shaking, a thing layer of sweat beading on my skin. I feel that fire building in my stomach. That warming sensation as my orgasm heads closer and closer. Eliza never letting up her assault, her thrusts becoming deeper and deeper.

All of a sudden Eliza slows her movement, removing the stimulation to my bundle of nerves, continuing her thrusts, deep but painstakingly slowly. I groan. I was so close, I still am. Any second, my orgasm is going to hit me. I know it. Placing her tongue back on my clit, Eliza flicks it gently, two, three times and that's it, I'm gone, pushed over the edge. My whole body convulsing as I scream my girlfriends name at the stop of my lungs. Continuing her thrusts, slowly as my orgasm subsides. My chest heaving.

"God, you are so hot." Eliza husks to me as she manoeuvres her way back to being by my side the best she can in the limited space. My eyes closed as I try to gather myself. "I love you Arizona." Eliza says as she kisses me, caringly, lovingly, a gentle peck on the lips. Her body pressed tightly against mine, providing a little warmth considering I'm naked.

As my breathing returns to normal, I open my eyes. "I love you too Eliza." Her fingers drawing lazy patterns on my bare skin, a smile creeping across her face.

"You do realise, you've now tortured your neighbours twice in the last few weeks right?" All I can do is smirk. Maybe we should consider finding somewhere else to live, rather than Eliza moving in with me. My poor neighbours!

Rolling my eyes, I motion for Eliza to grab my clothes from where ever they ended up. As much as i love being this close to her, the back seats of her car are just not particularly comfortable.

"Come on, lets get inside" I suggest once I'm dressed. "Sorry about your car seats." I shrug as Eliza helps me out of the back seats to stand on the sidewalk. She doesn't respond, just smirks at me.

* * *

Hot hot hot car sex. Hope you enjoyed it... Hit review, you know you want to ;)


	23. Chapter 23

Once again, you lovely readers are awesome with your reviews. Keep them coming ;) Enjoy!

* * *

Eliza's POV

I admit I'm a little insecure. Ok, very insecure. I mean, why would someone as beautiful and amazing as Arizona, want me? I don't get it. Yes I chased her, relentlessly, tirelessly. Yes, I turned on the charm, the confidence, externally at least. Internally I was dying, I was a nervous wreck, distraught even, every time she knocked me back. Every time something came between us, or stopped her from pursuing what she so clearly wanted. I know I have charm, I have game, but with Arizona, that all goes out the window, internally at least. And now I have her, I'm quite literally terrified she's going to leave me. I know she can do better, she even deserves better. Arizona deserve the world. I'm just so scared she will find the perfect woman, without even looking. And that is why I run. I can't help it and I know she doesn't like it. But it's my way of dealing with the fear of losing her. I can't lose her. I couldn't take it, I am in way too deep, far too soon. But it is what it is.

Seeing Dr. Murphy in her room, I just assumed the worst. It's wrong of me, I know. Arizona doesn't seem like the cheating kind, is there even a cheating kind? I need to stop over thinking things. Arizona makes me so happy, even when everything around me is going to hell. Even when I'm reminded again and again of my troublesome past. Even when I can't get the years of abuse out of my mind. Arizona doesn't know the half of it, and quite frankly I don't want to relive it by telling her. She seems to respect that, she doesn't ask questions. She accepts what she does know and leaves it at that. Sometimes I just need to get in the car, crank up the stereo and get away, from everything. That's what I did when I left earlier. I was only gone five or ten minutes, but it was enough time to see sense. To see I was being an idiot.

Taking my girlfriends hand, I help her from my car. The grin on her face , evident. The antics we just got up to, causing me to blush. The image of Arizona screaming my name as her orgasm hit her in the forefront of my mind. Imagination will take you everywhere. Some of the things I've imagined doing with Arizona, wow. They're enough to make a porn star blush. Pulling my girlfriend into my arms, I husk in her ear, being sure to catch my breath on her neck. "Want to continue this inside?" I ask. Arizona whimper into my shoulder. Clearly the hotness of the sex we just had is proving to be a little too much for her. If there is such a thing as sex that is too hot?

Arizona bites down on my collarbone and I'm in two minds as to what to do. Do I push her back against the car and take her, just how she took me, giving the neighbours another free show. Or do I make her wait, the few minutes it would take us to get back into the house? I try my hardest to think, Arizona's mouth working expertly against my collarbone and my neck. My girlfriends definitely a screamer, that I have come to know. Not saying I'm quiet or anything, but fuck me Arizona is loud. I'm surprised the whole street isn't out, following her scream minutes ago.

"Lets get in, before I have my way with you against your car again." Arizona says, smirking at me. Her words instantly causing a fresh pool of arousal to appear between my legs. I'm fairly sure my neck is a mess, covered in love bites no doubt. It's a good job I'm off for a few days. Don't fancy trying to explain that to anyone. Grabbing Arizona's hand, I all but pull her up the drive to her front door. Locking the car as I go.

As Arizona inserts her key in the front door, I wrap my arms around her from behind. My front pressed tightly to her back. I hear her breath hitch. My hand instantly snaking down the front of her yoga pants. Finding her hot, dripping core. I feel like I'm losing my mind. I've never wanted anyone the way I want Arizona. It's so constant as well. It doesn't matter how recently we had sex, Arizona is always up for more. Always ready for more. And so am I. She is so far beyond sexy, I just cant control myself. Like now, I know we need to talk and we literally just made up, but I want her again. And again and again. Slowly working my fingers through Arizona's wet folds, she groans. Pushing her body harder into my front.

All attempts to unlock the door currently forgotten and I work my fingers. Teasing Arizona to with in an inch of her life. Moans pouring from her mouth. I need her inside now. As much as this is fun, and all kinds of hot. I need her naked.

"Arizona, door." I force out of my throat. My throat that is dry with anticipation. Shakily lifting a hand, my girlfriend unlocks the door and flings it open with a lot more force than required. Removing my hand from her pants, I push Arizona through the front door, kicking it closed behind me as I enter the house. It's frenzied, I need her so badly right now. I feel like a sex starved teenager. Leading my girlfriend to the nearest room, her office. I clear her desk with one sweep of my arm. Papers flying everywhere, something smashing in the process. I can't think about it now though. My mind is fuzzy with want.

Bending my girlfriend over her desk, I whip her trouser down so they are around her ankles. Resting on her forearms. Her forehead down on the desk. Everything on show. I have a perfect view of her soaking wet core. Kneading her ass with one hand, the other resting on the desk next to her, supporting me. I kiss my way down up her back. Along her spine. Arizona's legs are already shaking. I know she needs a release. The tension rising with in her. Running my hand up her side, I find her nipple. Taking it between my fingers, I pull and twist it. Causing all kinds of sexy sounds to pour from my girlfriend's mouth.

Shifting my stance a bit, I suddenly thrust two fingers into Arizona's dripping sex. Keeping her nipple between the fingers on my other hand.

"Fuck, Eliza, feels, good" Arizona forces a half sentence out, breathlessly, her struggle just spurring me on. There is nothing in the world like seeing Arizona come undone at my touch. Nothing like seeing the things I make her feel. I know she's still sensitive from our round in the car. Making this even more enjoyable.

Removing my hand from Arizona's breast, I move it, teasingly, down her front to her clit, applying pressure. Drawing circles with my finger tips. Focusing on only one thing, Arizona's impending orgasm. Nothing else matters in this moment. Working my fingers in and out of Arizona, I feel her walls begin to clamp around them. "So close" Arizona moans. I pick up my pace, curling my fingers with every thrust, being sure to hit the spot Arizona needs it most.

My fingers working her clit in the same rhythm as my thrusts. Feeling Arizona tense momentarily. I know she is going to cum hard. Seconds later her body is convulsing, her walls clamped around my fingers. The loudest moan I have ever heard erupting from deep within her throat. Slowing my movement, I edge closer into my girlfriends body, providing some support for her spent limbs. Allowing her the time she needs to come down from her orgasm.

* * *

There's another chapter on the way this evening. I promise. Hit review, you know you want to!


	24. Chapter 24

I really hope people are enjoying my writing as much as I am enjoying doing it. I've had so much run writing the last few chapters and whilst I know the tough stuff is going to come, I'm going to prolong it a little longer. Enjoy! ;)

* * *

Arizona's POV

Eliza has just rocked my world, twice, in a very short space of time. I'm currently bent over my desk, naked from the waste down. Never, in a million years, did I think my evening would be going this way when Eliza left earlier. My body is spent. And, considering my girlfriend went out to get us food earlier, I'm quite literally starving now. My body shaking all over, a mixture of hunger and pleasure, having wondrous effects on it. I can't even think straight right now. But I have got to admit, I'm liking the effects some jealousy has on my girlfriend. Granted I would prefer her to get jealous over something other than an ex showing up unannounced in my bedroom. But I never thought it would go this way. Especially when she left me stood on my drive way.

We do need to talk though, when I can form a full sentence. When my breathing returns to normal. When my legs stop shaking long enough for me to peel myself off of my desk. When I can move. Eliza's body is flush to mine. Her hands roaming the bare skin of my back. Trying to sooth me, to calm my body down. Her fingers on my skin is just causing me more problems right now though. I could go all night long with this woman, and I surely intend to. But right now, I need some food. Before my body gives up completely.

Shifting slightly under Eliza's touch, she eases her body away from mine, allowing me a little room to move. To straighten myself a bit. Standing I lean back into my girlfriends body. Her arms instantly coming around to hold me to her, tightly. Her embrace showing nothing but love, even if I am stood with my trousers around my ankles. Turning in Eliza's arms, I face her. Capturing her lips in a tender kiss. Just at that moment, my stomach lets out an almighty growl. Causing Eliza to chuckle and me to smile sheepishly.

"Do you want some pizza?" She asks me. I honestly don't think I've eaten today yet. I can't remember with all the physical exertion I have experienced. Partaken in. I know my body doesn't think I have eaten today.

"Please." I respond. Not wanting to leave my girlfriends arms. It feels so good with them wrapped around me. I feel loved, safe, happy. Eliza's actions always show me she loves me. But I need her to stop running. It's hard to take, especially after the way Callie took Sofia and ran all the way to New York. I seem to have some abandonment issues lately, and Eliza's tendency to run, it scares me. I can't lose her. I've only just found her. Kissing my forehead gently Eliza loosens her arms around me, heading towards the front door to grab the pizza from her car.

As she walks away, I decide now would be a good time to pull my trousers up. It isn't exactly warm, or comfortable, having your trousers around your ankles! Sitting down, I ease my yoga pants up to my knees before standing to pull them all the way up. The one leg thing making it difficult to balance and bend over at the same time. Not that I had any issues being bent over my desk. A blush rising up my face. That is definitely a memory that will be etched in my head forever. There's something about Eliza's desperate need to touch me that is hot, like dirty hot. Animalistic almost. I love it, and I love her.

"Hey, where do you want this?" Eliza askes as she comes through the front door, motioning to the pizza.

"Bedroom?" I want to be comfortable right now. I know there's a talk coming that could involve some of my past coming up, and I'd rather be comfortable whilst that happens.

"Sure" Eliza responds, locking the front door behind her. Taking my hand, she leads me up to my bedroom, hopefully still soon to be our bedroom. I can tell she is ok with us right now, just by the way she is being. She's very tactile and caring. Eliza shuts down completely when something is wrong. Nothing physical from her, very few words. Right now we are on good ground. But that could all change in an instant. I hope not, but it could.

Sitting on my side of the bed, I take a slice of pizza from the box Eliza has just placed between us. Scoffing it as quickly as I can. I'm unbelievably hungry. My girlfriend is just laughing at me.

"What?" I ask, my mouth full of pizza. It's oh so very attractive. I would care, but Eliza has just killed me. My body can't function without food! Eliza just shakes her head at me. She hasn't seen this side of me before. Four slices of pizza later, I'm feeling much more human.

Moving the pizza from between us, placing it on the floor beside me. I shuffle down the bed, pulling Eliza into my arms. I'm seriously torn right now. Torn between having the conversation that I know needs to happen, or putting it off until the morning, so I can continue to have my steamy way with my girlfriend. Depending on whether I think with my head or my heart, depends on what will happen. I can see in Eliza's eyes, she's up for round, four? Five? Possibly six as well? And so am I.

Holding Eliza into my body, I'm stroking her sides, running my hands up and down her ribs. Our bodies facing each other. My girlfriend scent is filling my nostrils and I already know, we aren't going to be talking tonight. You've got one life to live, right? For tonight, the troubles can all be forgotten in an obscene amount of dirty hot sex. But, before the dirty, hot sex. I need to show Eliza, just how much I love her.

* * *

You know what to do... Hit Review. Hit, hit, hit it! Out.


	25. Chapter 25

Your reviews have been awesome guys. Keep them coming please. I hope you enjoy this chapter. The hard stuff is going to come, but first... Some fun ;)

* * *

Eliza's POV

I'm currently led in my girlfriend's arms. It's completely perfect. Everything about Arizona is perfect. From her bright, blue eyes, to her dimpled smile, to her prosthetic leg. She is just the epitome of perfection. And my entire world. The person I can see myself getting old with. She is the one for me. I may not be her, one, but, she is it for me. I can't think of a single place I would rather be than right here, right now. Arizona's fingers ghosting up and down my sides as I snuggle into her chest, my head resting there. Our bodies fitting together perfectly.

Shifting slightly, Arizona brings two fingers under my chin, lifting my head. No words spoken. No words are required right now. The look of love in Arizona's eyes completely negating the need for either of us to speak. Our eyes connecting. Her cerulean eyes penetrating my soul, that's how it feels at least. A sudden calm, washing over me. Over the whole house. Nothing more important than my girlfriend right now.

A smile creeps across Arizona's face, causing me to grin in return, as she leans into me, placing a gentle, loving kiss on my lips. Her lips lingering on mine, longer than usual. The things I am feeling right now, almost new, definitely, different. There's no frantic need to get each other naked or get our hands on each other. Just love, calm, peace even. A need to be together and forget the world. Arizona's touch, soft. Arizona has this way of making me feel like, I'm not made of stone. Like I have emotions. Something no one else has made me feel in so very long. She's torn every single wall I ever put up, down. I know I went after her, but, I didn't think it could be, this.

Arizona's hand trails down my side, once again. Her hand coming to rest on my hip. Her thumb caressing it. Applying pressure to the sensitive skin there. She knows exactly what she's doing. No urgency in her actions. Nothing but love. Arizona's lips find mine again, this time providing me with a more passionate kiss. Not needy or frantic, but slow, passionate, sexy even. Her lips exploring every inch of mine. Taking my bottom lip between her teeth, I let out a low moan, straight into Arizona's mouth. She's driving me wild, with just a kiss. Entering my mouth with her tongue, Arizona rolls us over so I am lying on my back, her body half on top of mine. Our breathing is laboured. The affects of Arizona's actions clearly consuming us both.

Breaking our kiss for air, Arizona climbs over me, straddling my hips, pulling me into a sitting position. Running her hands up my back, underneath my jumper, she brings it up, over my head and removes it completely. Her mouth, quickly finding mine again, her hands roaming my bare back, my stomach, my breasts. Palming my nipples, I can't help but moan, again. Arizona's actions remaining calm, controlled, her movements slow. Even though I need her hands all over me. Even though I need her touch so badly, she has other ideas. Not that I mind. She's being so loving right now. It's really making me see how much she cares.

Slowly Arizona moves her kisses from my lips, along my jaw, to my neck, and finally to my collarbone. Pushing me back flat against the bed. Her body over mine, her mouth still working its magic on my collarbone. Her hands supporting her body, either side of my shoulders. Want and need washing over my whole body. Arousal pooling between my legs, again. My trackies quickly becoming wrecked from the nights activities, only adding to it now. I want to voice my need, I want to tell Arizona to touch me, to fuck me, but I seem to have completely lost my voice. I want, no need, her hands on me.

Sitting back on her heels, Arizona's eyes meeting mine. The desire, evident. Her need, as clear as mine. I can see, she is struggling to control the pace of her actions. She would love nothing more than to have me naked and half way to happy town already. But for some reason, she is controlling herself. She is holding back. I'm not complaining, I'm not, but I need her. Now. Sitting myself up, Arizona in my lap. My hands going straight to the hem of her hoody. Lifting it up and over her head, carefully. Desperately trying to mirror her actions. To control myself. It's hard, all I want to do, is rip her clothes off and make her feel things she's never felt before.

Bringing my mouth to her neck, I bite down, then suck, hard. Arizona's nails digging into my back, as she moans. Her neck is already covered in marks, and I'm adding to them. I don't care though, and she is clearly enjoying the feeling. The marks, allowing everyone to see, she is taken. And receiving, really good, hot sex. Unforgettable sex. Flipping us, skilfully, so I am lying over Arizona, who is now on her back. I shuffle back, removing her trousers, painfully slowly. Desperately, trying to keep the pace slow. Despite my want. My need, to have her naked.

I'm not in control for long though, as soon as Arizona is naked, she turns us over, repeating my actions. Removing my trackies. Both of us naked. Our heads at the foot of the bed. Arizona's naked body pressed to mine. And I know, any second, she's going to put a hold on the fun, to remove her prosthetic. When we're in the bedroom, that's how it goes. It's different elsewhere, say when she needs to stand for example. But when we are lying down, then yeah, it comes off. I sigh in frustration. I really need to have my hands all over her now. But I understand. I get it. It makes her uncomfortable. But she is beautiful. I don't even see it, all I see is my beautiful girlfriend.

To my surprise, Arizona's hand trails down, from my shoulder, stopping at my breast to work my nipple between her fingers, edging down my bare stomach, to my hip, the inside of my thigh. I swear I hold my breath, the anticipation becoming almost too much. Her hand moving, steadily, up the inside of my thigh. Gliding over my bare skin, connecting with my slick arousal. Releasing the breath I was holding, I let out a breathy moan. Arizona's lips connecting with mine, swallowing my moan as it escapes me mouth. I feel like I'm in heaven right now.

Arizona's fingers, moving skilfully through my soaking wet folds. Her mouth connected to mine. Her tongue entering my mouth. Our tongues connecting. Arizona moaning as out tongues move gracefully around each others mouths. Exploring every inch. As if we have never connected like this before. Neither of us wanting to break apart, not even for air. But air becoming an issue, I move my kisses along Arizona's perfect jaw line, up to her ear, taking it gently between my teeth.

"Eliza, you're so wet." Arizona moans into my ear, her hot breath causing me to shudder.

"Mmmm, you have that effect on me." I moan back, arching my back, causing some extra friction against my core. Arizona's fingers, working pure magic on me. My orgasm beginning to build, even at her slow and loving actions. My legs, shaking. My arms, around my girlfriend, roaming her bare skin, her bare back. Trying to reach every inch of her.

My mind turning blank, the fire building in my stomach as Arizona works my bundle of nerves with her finger tips. I need more though. I need to feel her inside me. I need my hands on her. I just can't concentrate on anything long enough, her fingers are driving me wild. Her hands rapidly pushing me over the edge. The skill she has is phenomenal.

"Arizona, more, please." I struggle. Words are not coming easily right now. Her eyes meeting mine as she enters me with two fingers. I want to throw my head back, it feels that good. She feels that good, but I don't want to break our eye contact. So I take my own bottom lip between my teeth and moan instead, my breath catching in my throat. Arizona's eyes darkening even further. Something I didn't even think was possible. The desire evident in her facial expressions.

Her thrusts are slow and steady. Still calm. I can't take it. The feeling of pure ecstasy washing over me. My orgasm quickly approaching. Sensing this, Arizona brings her thumb to my clit, applying a gentle pressure. Everything about her actions, caring, calm, collected, even though I can see, she is anything but those things right now. Our eyes never leaving each others. My emotions evident on my features. Her feelings mirroring what I feel.

"Arizona." I struggle. My breath completely stuck. My eyes going wide. My mouth parted. My peak hitting me harder than ever before. My whole body convulsing as my girlfriends expert hands bring me over the edge. Her breathing, hard as well. Releasing the pressure on my bundle if nerves, Arizona continues to thrust into me as my orgasm continues and my body eventually starts to relax.

Feeling Arizona's arm begin to shake, I pull her into my arms. Removing her fingers from me, I shudder at the feeling of loss. But bring Arizona as close as I can to my body. Placing a sweet kiss on her lips. I don't think I have ever felt so loved in my whole life as I do right now. Everything about this woman is perfect. My chest heaving. My girlfriend smiling at me.

"I love you, Eliza."

* * *

This one was tough to write, but I hope you all enjoyed it. Hit review please. Much love x


	26. Chapter 26

So the deep thoughtful talk is coming, it may get a bit dark and twisty in places, but it's not going to be forever, possibly just a couple of chapters. Stay with me here. I know some of you struggle with this stuff, I do too, but however close to home it hits. You can get through it. Things will work out. In the end.

* * *

Arizona's POV

I am stirred from my peaceful slumber, the rare Seattle sun streaming through my window. The blind open. The warmth of the sun hitting my face. Drawing me around. Thinking about my beautiful girlfriend, and last night's "making up", a smile creeps across my face. Turning over in my bed, I find the space where Eliza should still be sleeping, empty. Both of us where pretty exhausted by the end of the strenuous activities last night. Frowning, I wonder where she has disappeared to. Easing myself towards the edge of the bed, I pick up my prosthetic and fasten it. Standing, my body aches. All over. Grabbing my silk robe from the back of my bedroom door, I wrap it around my body and head downstairs in search of Eliza. Hoping to god she hasn't left, again.

I round the corner of the living room, the smell of coffee assaulting my nostrils. A smile forming on my lips again. As I reach the kitchen, I notice my back door is a jar. Stopping, briefly, to pour myself a cup of steaming hot coffee, I then head outside, finding Eliza sat on my back steps. Deep in thought. Approaching her silently, I sit myself down next to her. Wrapping an arm around her. My body melting into hers. I'm just glad she's still here.

"You ok?" I ask, cautiously. Aware we need to talk about yesterday. Unsure of how to get this conversation started.

"Yeah, just, couldn't sleep. A lot on my mind." Eliza states. A sad and confused tone within her voice.

"Talk to me?" I say, asking. Almost pleading. I need to know what's going on in my girlfriends head. Something is clearly bothering her but she's really shut down, when it comes to talking about what is going on in her head anyway.

"I just, I don't get it, Why was Dr. Murphy here?" Eliza asks the question I know is playing on her mind. I don't have an answer for her. Not a definite, makes sense kind of answer at least. I don't even know the answer to that question myself.

"Honestly, Eliza, I don't know why she was here. I don't even know how she knows where I live, or how she got in." I state, watching my girlfriends reactions to what I am telling her. But she's giving me nothing. She isn't looking at me, she's staring off ahead, so I cant even read her eyes.

"Oh." That's it? That's all I'm getting? Not really the grand talk I was hoping for. Clearly my girlfriend is shut down even more than I thought she was. I was kind of hoping that last night would, somehow, let her know I'm here, that I want her, no one but her, but here we are.

"Eliza, please? You have to believe me. You mean, everything, to me." I say, removing my arm from around her back, taking her hand in mine. Giving it a gently squeeze.

"I know, I do believe you. Of course I do. I'm just, confused." I release a breath I didn't know I was holding. At least she believes me. Cheating on Callie, it was one of the biggest mistakes I've ever made. I feel more for Eliza than I ever did for her, I sure as hell, would not repeat that mistake. Not with Eliza. And I don't want her thinking I would either. Sitting in silence for a few minutes, I let my mind wander to the earlier events of last night. The fear I felt, waking up to someone strange in my room. The distress when I didn't know where Eliza was, the worry when she left. The happiness when she came back, even though I knew we weren't in a good place. I find myself thinking about her need to run. I find myself needing to know the reason why. Wanting to help subside that need.

"Why did you leave?" I ask. I mean, if she had hung around, she would have seen with her eyes exactly what was happening. I'm not angry with her, I probably would have left the situation if I had found myself in the same position. I'm just confused. And I need to understand.

"It's just what I do Arizona." That doesn't exactly help my confusion.

"What do you mean?" I push a little harder. I don't want her to cut me off, but I need to know.

"I mean, before, when I was married, with Teresa, I would run, hide, its just, Arizona, I can't" Cutting herself off, Eliza stands next to me, heading inside the house. Leaving me sat on my back steps, alone. I want to follow her but honestly, I think I'm making things worse for her right now. Clearly her past relationship has done a number on her. But I need her to see, I am not her ex.

I stay sat on the back steps, drinking my coffee. Thinking, taking in the sun. Going over and over what Eliza said. I can't believe that someone who chased me so relentlessly would be hurting as much as she is. Someone who seemed so confident, would run and hide? I can't wrap my head around it. I mean I get it to a point, I've seen her naked, I've seen the scars. That I can only assume are from her marriage. Internally kicking myself, I realise that her past, is completely not something she wants to discuss. Would I, if it was me? No. Of course I wouldn't.

I continue thinking the same things for half an hour. I need to apologies for pushing too hard. I should have known Eliza wasn't ready to talk about it. Pulling myself up from the steps, I head inside, in search of my girlfriend, once again. I find her, just inside the kitchen. A double measure of Whiskey in a glass in front of her. Her body braced against the work top. It's 9 o'clock in the morning. A wave of guilt washing over me. I caused this. I pushed too hard to get her to open up. And now she's feeling so bad that she's thinking about drinking at this time of day?

"It's a little early Eliza." I suggest. Probably not the best choice of words right now, but honestly, I don't know how to approach this. Saying nothing, she picks the glass up and downs the spirit in one. I'm sure my face is a picture right now. I don't know whether to be surprised, impressed or angry. I've never seen Eliza drink like that. Lifting the bottle, Eliza pours the same amount of liquid into the glass that is now empty.

"Babe, please don't?" I ask her, plead with her even. Still I'm getting nothing from her. I'm at a loss of what to do. I don't know how to comfort her. The pain evident in her body language now. I move behind Eliza, wrapping my arms around her body. She flinches, that's the moment I realise. I realise, her ex-wife really messed her up. Really screwed with her head. I hold her tight. Placing a soft kiss on the side of her neck. I just need her to see, I'm not Teresa. I am Arizona, and she is safe with me. She doesn't need to run.

"S-sorry" Eliza stutters. She doesn't need to apologies, I should be though.

"It's me that should be apologising Eliza, I pushed too hard, I'm sorry." I say, feeling deflated. I just want to make things better for her. But I somehow, make her feel worse.

"No, you're right. I run, It used to be the only way I could protect myself." Eliza's words coming a little easier. "Sometimes, when Teresa was, on one, I could tell early enough to just, grab my keys and leave. Drive, give everyone time to calm down. It didn't always work, but more often than not, it did. But I always went back. I should have left, but I loved her, you know?" Tears starting to fall down my girlfriends face. Turning her in my arms so she is facing me, I wipe them away with my thumb. "I want to talk to you Arizona, I just, I'm not ready to talk about that yet."

"I get that, I'm sorry. I'm sorry you went through that and I'm sorry I pushed you to talk to me. I love you Eliza, I just want you to be happy. I promise." Hoping that something I have said sinks in, I place a kiss on her forehead, pulling her into my body and holding her tightly. Pulling back, Eliza speaks.

"Give me a minute, I need to get something from my car. I'll be back." She says, easing herself from my embrace. I'm scared she's going to leave, but I have to give her the benefit of the doubt. Moving around the kitchen, I dispose of the poured glass of Whiskey, and put the bottle away. Just as I'm putting it in the cupboard, Eliza walks back in. A file in her hands. It's a very thick, hospital file. Medical records at a guess.

"I'm not ready to talk about it, but Arizona, I love you, and even though I can't tell you. I can show you, why I have an intense need to run when things get tough. This is my medical records. It wont be easy to read, but it's the only way I can let you know right now. I'm sorry." Eliza says, handing me the file before turning around and going to sit on the sofa. I'm stunned, I don't even think I've seen a file this big before. I don't know if I really want to know. But Eliza trusts me enough to let me see them, I have to do this for her. I have to try and understand what it is she has been going through. Has been through. I have to do that for us.

* * *

Please hit review, I'm not sure about this chapter, but I felt like some things needed to be resolved and I'm hoping that will begin to happen now. Much love x


	27. Chapter 27

Thank you all for the response to my last chapter. I know and understand it would have been hard to read, but I hope I did it some justice at least. Time to find out just how bad it was? This one may be hard to read as well... Enjoy.

* * *

Eliza's POV

Sitting on the sofa, I try to gauge Arizona's thoughts. She's pretty good at keeping her thoughts hidden when she wants to. Right now I'm not getting anything from her. I'm sure when I handed the file to her there was a hint of surprise, at how big it is, but now I'm getting nothing. Arizona is sitting at the breakfast bar in the kitchen, staring at the closed file. Maybe this was a bad idea. I'm beginning to panic, what if she doesn't want me when she knows just how damaged I am? Am I ready for the questions that I know are going to come? No probably not, but I can't keep running right? I can't, and I love Arizona. She loves me, I have to stick at this. I have to curb the urge to run all the time.

"Are you sure about this Eliza? I mean, we haven't been together long, it's a big step. Letting me read this" Arizona's voice bringing me out of my thoughts. Her eyes searching for any sign of uncertainty. But I am sure, I think at least. I want her to know everything, I just can't find the words. I nod, slowly.

"Uh, yeah. I'm sure. You're it for me Arizona" My response certain. I want this. I need this, more than anything. It's time for me to be honest about my past, instead of constantly running from it. Taking a deep breath, Arizona flicks open the first page of the file, her eyes meeting mine momentarily. I feel like I'm holding my breath. Like time has stopped. Like I'm suffocating, and honestly, right now I want nothing more than to run. But I can't. I need to stay. I need to accept whatever fate there is for our relationship, once she knows, everything.

Flicking through the pages and pages, I watch Arizona's face the whole time, there's shock, sadness, fear. All sorts of emotions passing over her face. Things that scare me even, anger. I've seen her angry, I mean, I've even seen her angry at me, but never anger like this. I can see she literally wants to punch someone, or throw things. And that, from my girlfriend who doesn't really do anger, let alone violence, that scares me. Unable to watch her anymore, I stand, I start pacing, chewing on my fingers, because now, however much I want to run, I can't. I can't just walk away and leave her here, knowing all that.

So lost in my own thoughts, I don't even notice my girlfriend standing from her seat and walking over to me. Wrapping her arms around me from behind, causing me to jump an absolute mile for the second time today. Once I realise its her I relax into her touch. Melt into her arms. At least she hasn't kicked me and my damaged ass out of her house yet.

"Eliza, it's ok, you're safe now. I've got you." And that's it, I'm done for. Those words, from this woman. My tears beginning to fall. I can't hold it back anymore. My legs giving way. We both collapse onto the floor, Arizona's arms never once loosening their grip around me. I sob, uncontrollably, for what feels like forever. My girlfriend holding me tightly. It can't be comfortable for her, us being in a heap on the floor, especially with a prosthetic limb. I want to move, I want to at least be comfortable, but I can't get my body to act. I can't stop crying, and I can't move. Clinging onto Arizona as if my life depends on it, and right now, it very well might.

"Shhhhhh, its ok." Arizona soothes me, her hand moving through my hair, her other arm still wrapped around me. Holding me tightly to her. Her robe slipping a little at my grip. My girlfriends attention, never leaving me. Never wavering. Eventually my tears begin to subside. Arizona's grip loosening a little. Tilting my head up, my eyes, level with hers. She brushes away the tears still covering my face with her thumb. Cupping my face with her hand, I lean into her touch.

"I'm sorry." I cant help but apologise again, this time for breaking down, in the middle of her living room floor. Of all places. I know she has to be in pain by now. Removing myself from her arms, I stand, slowly, cautious of my own legs, after they gave way earlier. Once I'm happy I an stand, I help Arizona up. The pain clear in her face. Guiding her to the sofa, we sit down. Her arm instantly going around me again. She is my safe place. Everything about her is perfect. I'm feeling, slightly more ready to talk now and I know, Arizona has questions, or at least things she wants to say. I can see it on her face. "Arizona, its ok, say what's on your mind." I prompt her. I know she needs to let it out. We all do eventually, regardless of if you're the one suffering, or just experiencing the aftermath.

"I just, I have no idea, I know you told me some stuff, I didn't realise, how bad." Arizona's own eyes beginning to well up with tears. Pulling her close to me, I return what she has just done for me. I know she is just starting to process it all, whereas I have had, years, but I just needed her to understand.

"I'm sorry." I feel like that's all I can say, and I keep saying it today. I've just dragged her into my past. Yes, she asked me to open up. But maybe I went a little too far, too soon. Maybe I didn't have to let her know about every stitch, every broken bone, every trip to the hospital where I'd tried something stupid, just to try to escape. Maybe she didn't need all of the details, but I trust her with my life. I have to.

"Eliza, stop apologising, please, this isn't your fault. None of it is. This is all on her." Arizona's last sentence, said through gritted teeth. I know, I know where her anger is directed, I have been there. I blamed myself for a long time. Then something changed and I got angry and blamed the right person, my ex-wife. The one that hurt me so much.

"Ok, I'm sor... Shit." Arizona giggles next to me. Her giggle is possibly the cutest thing I have ever heard, and right now, it's just what I need. A smile spreading across my face for the first time today. On a day when I didn't think it would be possible to get me to even crack the hint of a smile. My girlfriend gets me smiling like never before.

* * *

Again, I hope I did the story some justice with my writing. You know what to do, hit review. Going for a fourth chapter as well tonight, but it is 10pm and I do have work tomorrow, so don't hold me to it! Much love x


	28. Chapter 28

Honestly, the response to my 3 earlier chapters today has been amazing. You guys are awesome. Keep them coming though. Going to lighten the mood a little for everyone now. Enjoy

* * *

Arizona's POV

To say I'm stunned, shocked, surprised, would be the understatement of the year. I have no idea Eliza had been through so much. Yeah she told me her ex-wife was violent. I'd noticed a few scars on her body. I just, I had no idea, just how bad it was. No idea how much pain she experienced. It's a wonder she is still a surgeon, some of the broken bones she has had to endure. Totally messed up, she's an ortho surgeon, that's suffered a humongous amount of broken bones over the years. I know I can't take away any of the past pain, but I can try and heal her mind. I can show Eliza, I love her, I'm not her ex-wife, nor will I ever be. She will never be hurt by me. That is for damn sure.

We are currently cuddled up on the sofa, Eliza's head resting on my chest. After we relaxed earlier and settled down, she pretty much passed out. Her breathing even, whilst I just hold her. Keep her safe. I think she's sleeping better than she has in such a long time right now. I know she's sleeping better than she has, when she's been with me. Her fidgeting at night, often waking me up. Usually I would leave her to it, knowing she wouldn't talk to me. Sometimes she would even get up and leave the bedroom. But when I woke up in the morning, she'd be fast asleep next to me. I didn't realise, just how much she was struggling.

Kissing the top of Eliza's head, she stirs a little. Cuddling into me further. I think she feels safe here with me. I like to think she does at least. I certainly want her to. I want to be the one to be there for her, when she's having a bad day, or when the pain of the memories is too much, or when she feels the need to drink herself stupid to forget. I saw this morning, just how easy it would be for her to turn to alcohol. It was pretty obvious she has in the past. I just hope, I hope she doesn't shut me out, now I know all the physical pain she was caused.

Feeling Eliza stir again, I know she is beginning to wake up. I kiss the top of her head for a second time. Bringing her around gently, careful not to freak her out at all. Her sleep filled eyes, meet mine. Giving Eliza the best smile I can muster under the circumstances, her eyes travel to my lips. My girlfriend biting down on her own bottom lip. This is only going to go one way, I can see it by the look in her eyes. But, if that is what my girl needs right now, who am I to argue? I know it's not the best idea, but, what the hell.

My lips crash into Eliza's, before she even has chance to carry out the action herself. Our kiss, quickly becoming heated, Eliza's need for contact, obvious. I'm assuming the need to get lost in the sex instead of her own head. Who am I to deny that? Seriously? Who would? My girlfriend is hot. And as long as it's with me, then I have no problems with it.

Bringing my hands up, they quickly become tangled in Eliza's hair, pulling her as close as I can. Her tongue roaming my mouth. Her hands, all over my body. It's frenzied, and it's desperate. And oh so hot. Eliza calms her hands a little, bringing them to the ties of my robe that I am still wearing, having not had chance to get dressed yet. Breaking our kiss, her eyes meet mine, looking for the consent, that after everything, this is ok. Giving her a gentle nod and half smile, she continues her movement. Undoing my robe tie.

I swear Eliza's eyes just almost popped out of their sockets, her hands finding I'm completely naked under my rob. I don't think she realised I wasn't wearing anything else earlier. A satisfied smirk crossing my face. Eliza's hand coming into contact with my breast, her palm ghosting across my nipple, causing me to moan. Moving herself from her sandwiched position between my body and the back of the sofa, she comes to rest on top of me. Now on my back, my robe falling open, leaving half of my body uncovered, naked and on show. Eliza unconsciously licking her lips at the sight before her.

Kissing her way down my body, Eliza stops at my collarbone, paying it some attention. Based on the marks already there, it's had plenty in the last 24 hours, but that doesn't stop her and I don't stop her either. Whatever she needs, she gets at the moment. Whatever helps. Kissing down further from my collarbone to my exposed breast. Taking my nipple between her teeth, sucking it into her mouth. Her tongue grazing across it. God her tongue can do wondrous things to my body.

Eliza's actions are making me so wet. A small steady stream of arousal flowing down between my legs. The assault on my nipple causing me to arch my back, looking for any sort of friction against my core. Unfortunately, Eliza's hand on my hip, forces me back down to the sofa. Moans pouring from my mouth at the sensations being caused by my girlfriend. I swear, one touch of my centre and I'm a goner.

Continuing her path down my body, Eliza stops at my hip, paying some special attention to the sensitive skin there. Her fingers finding my slick folds as she sucks on my hip bone. Causing my hips to lift. Desperate for more contact. I don't even have chance to beg as my girlfriend fingers enter me. All three of them, without warning, or preparation. I groan, a load guttural moan, coming right from the pit of my stomach.

Eliza's thrusts are desperate, needy. Her need to touch me, mirroring my need to be touched right now. My orgasm approaching like a freight train. The fire beginning to burn in the pit of my stomach. Eliza's mouth finally meeting the insides of my thighs, leaving open mouthed kisses up each one of them. Before finally sucking my bundle of nerves into her perfect mouth. My mouth agape, noise, flowing freely. Three finger gliding in and out of me, the mixture of all the sensations are quickly pushing me over the edge.

Before I know it, my body is shaking under my girlfriends touch, my whole world turning black as I'm unable to think, anything. Unable to comprehend the world. All sorts of made up words pouring from my mouth. My breathing heavy. My orgasm hitting me, hard. Kissing her way back up my body, my girlfriend's mouth comes into contact with mine. The taste of myself on her lips. Her fingers still thrusting into me gently. Allowing me to ride out my orgasm fully.

As my body starts to relax, Eliza removes me fingers from me, bringing them to her mouth, she cleans them. One by one, and I'm sure I just came again. My girlfriend is the hottest woman on the planet. I feel like I'm literally drooling right now. God, I love this woman, so much. I'll do anything to protect her. To save her from herself, from her own head, from her, insane, ex-wife. ANYTHING.

* * *

Goodnight all. Was told to go to bed 40 minutes ago! You know what to do, Hit review. Much love x


	29. Chapter 29

Warning before you read this chapter, its dark, it's a mess and it wasn't easy to write. It won't be an easy read. If you're skipping the dark chapters, skip this one. If you're not, enjoy it. Please leave reviews. It was a hard one to write. So, any love would be appreciated.

Text in italics is a flash back.

* * *

Eliza's POV  
Waking in Arizona's bed, I find myself all alone. The sheets next to me, stone cold. My girlfriend hasn't been beside me for some time. The is evident. After my breakdown, last night, I slept. Falling asleep in the safety of Arizona's arms. When I woke up, I had an overwhelming urge to touch every inch of my girlfriend's body. To thank her, in  
some small way, for being literally amazing with me. For being understanding, supportive and angry. For me. Some animalistic need washing over me. After that, we went to bed, and honestly, I've just had the best night's sleep I have had in a long time. So very long. The only disappointment, not waking up next to Arizona.

Dragging myself from Arizona's bed, I decide I need to grab a quick shower today before I do anything else. I am fairly sure I smell, having not had one yesterday. Along with all the physical exertion that I partook in as well.

Once I'm showered, and dressed. I make my way downstairs. Hopeful that Arizona hasn't been called into the hospital. Entering the kitchen, I'm surprised, pleased even, to find Arizona here. However, she's facing away from me, leaning against the island in the middle of the kitchen. Her shoulders clearly tight. Her body language,tense. Walking towards my girlfriend, I wrap my arms around her waist.

"Hey, you." I greet her good morning, placing a kiss on the side of her head.

"Morning." Arizona responds, removing herself from my grip, moving around her kitchen to pour herself a cup of coffee. My mind is reeling, I thought we were good. I thought we had discussed everything yesterday, but Arizona's behaviour is saying otherwise. Her distance, it's worrying. "I have to pop into work this morning. I have a case." She states bluntly. Her eyes not meeting mine. I know she's lying but what can I do about it?

"Uh, ok." I respond. I am at a loss. I haven't seen my girlfriend this distant with me before. I'm racking my brains, trying to figure out what I've done. Honestly, I'm coming up blank. Disappearing with her coffee, I'm left standing, stunned, alone, in my girlfriend's kitchen.

Before I even know what, I'm doing, I grab my phone and my keys and I'm in the car driving away from my girlfriend's house. I'm doing what I do best, I'm running. Again. I don't know where I'm going, home I guess, but I'm driving away.

* * *

Arizona's POV

I have no idea why I just pushed Eliza away like that. I'm sat on the edge of my bed, perplexed at my own behaviour. I already know she has left. I heard the door go. This is not what I wanted, I just needed some time. Sometime to wrap my head around everything I learnt last night. Everything I read in Eliza's file. I was doing ok with that. I was, until I was woken up by her muttering in her sleep.

My girlfriend was dreaming, or reliving a memory. Talking in her sleep. I'm not sure which, and realistically I should have asked her instead of shutting her down. Pushing her away. I just, I don't know how to deal with this. I mean, how do you deal with learning that not only was your girlfriend beaten, regularly. She was forced to do things, sexual things, with men, to satisfy her ex-wife. Or at least, that's what I think was going on in her dream. Was it a dream? Or a memory? Rearing its ugly head after she opened up to me yesterday?

 _I'm woken up by my girlfriend shouting next to around in her sleep. The amount she's moving, it's a wonder I'm still in the bed, it's a miracle she's not on the floor herself. Moving closer to her, avoiding any flying limbs, I wrap my arms around Eliza's body, holding her tightly. My actions stilling her movements. Her breathing steady, lets me know she's still fast asleep._

Nothing could have prepared me for the next part of my sleepless night though.

 _My arm wrapped tightly around my girlfriend, muttering in her sleep. Her words, gradually becoming more coherent, as she gets more, scared? Is that fear I can sense in her voice?_

 _"Don't, Teresa, please don't make me." It sounds like Eliza is pleading, begging even. And now I'm genuinely scared for her. Is this a dream? Is it a memory? Either has to be bad._

 _"Don't make me do this with him Teresa, please. Please don't let him touch me. Please" I'm unable to stop the tears escaping my eyes now. The pain, my girlfriend must be feeling, hitting me hard. I'm at a complete loss for what to do. I want nothing more than to make this ok, but how?_

My tears beginning to fall again, the memory of last night hitting me straight in the chest. Again, my own actions, causing my girlfriend pain, causing her to shut down. But this time, I don't know what to I know is, I can't let her be alone. I need her, here with me. Safe.

* * *

Eliza's POV

After driving around for a little while, I find myself sitting outside a place I haven't been in so very long. Somewhere I haven't been since Arizona decided to give me the time of day. The Gym. I'm angry and I'm hurting and I need to get it out of my system, before I make the decision to go and drink myself stupid, or worse.

This used to be, my go to. Whenever things were tough, or I needed to escape. I'd hit the gym, work it out with the punch bag, or run until I couldn't stand, cycle until I was dizzy. I'd exercise until I physically couldn't anymore. I haven't felt the need to do any of those things, since Arizona came into my life. But now, now I find the want to forget everything with alcohol so extreme, I need to do something.

Luckily, old habits die hard, meaning I always have a bag packed and in the car, ready to hit the gym, if the impulse should come over me. Climbing from the car, I grab my bag and my headphones and make my way inside. Plugging in my music, and shutting out the world. Leaving me with just my own mind to contend with.

My legs are beginning to tire, after running for an hour and a half solidly. Thankfully, a ping in my headphones alerts me to a text. Slowing the treadmill to a walk, I pick up my phone, noticing a message from my girlfriend. Opening the message tab, I read it.

 **Where are you? I need to see you. A x**

Well that doesn't sound good. Stopping the treadmill altogether, I climb off, my legs shaky from the exertion. Why does Arizona, suddenly, need to see me? After the way, she acted this morning? Confusion causing me to furrow my brow.

 **Gym. Why? E**

I can't give her anything right now, if she's decided she can't deal with this, I understand. But I can't let her see that the thought of losing her is killing me. I won't let her feel guilty over my need of her in my life. I won't.

 **We need to talk. A x**

There it is. That ever-elusive sentence. The one that is never good. That usually means it's over.

 **If you want to break up, Arizona, just do it. E**

Giving Arizona an out, I'm so far impressed with myself. I haven't broken down. I haven't thrown anything and I haven't given her a chance to see the pain I'm feeling at the idea of losing her.

 **I don't want to break up with you Eliza. I just need to see you. I need to apologise for this morning. Please come by? Please? A x**

Releasing the breath, I didn't realise I was holding. A flash of relief washes over me. I can't lose this woman, not if I can help it. But I understand if she can't deal with my past.

 **I'm at the gym. Let me shower and I'll be over. E**

* * *

Arizona's POV

I'm sure Eliza think's I'm going to break up with her. I'm not, I'm just hurting for her. I'm confused and I want to understand what she has been through. I know that's not going to happen anytime soon. But I need to try. I need her to be honest with me. To not hold back. I need to be able to help. I get that it's hard. Even though it isn't the same, not even close, when that plane crashed. I couldn't, wouldn't talk about it. It's different. I know. My experience was trauma. Hers is completely different.

Sitting in my living room, I'm waiting for my girlfriend to show up. Hoping. She said she would, but I don't know. I just hope she will. My mind, drifting back to last night again. I keep replaying it. It's not doing anyone any good. Tears filling my eyes again.

A knock at the door, making me jump. I shoot from my seat, quickly wiping my eyes, desperate to see my girlfriend. Assuming it is her. Swinging the front door open, I find Eliza stood in front of me. Her hair tied back, still wet. Her beautiful eyes, searching me. Looking for any sign that she should just leave. I'm giving her nothing though. I need her to stay and talk to me for a minute. If she wants to leave after, I can't stop her. I just hope, pray, she doesn't want to go.

"You've been crying?" Eliza says, questions. A look of concern crossing her features.

"Sorry. Come in, please?" I can't have this conversation on the doorstep.

"Um, ok." Eliza responds, moving aside, I let her in and shut the door behind her. "What's going on Arizona?"

"Sit, please." I motion for her to sit down, Eliza taking a seat on my sofa. I sit down next to her. "Do you ever have dreams that you remember?" I ask her carefully, I see my girlfriends look of confusion, getting even more perplexed from the corner of my eyes.

"Uh, sometimes, why?" I can't even look at her right now. I know this is going to hurt her, and I know I'm going to be the cause of it.

"Do you remember the dream you had last night?" It seems like I'm playing twenty questions. But I'm just trying to gauge her reaction. To work out, how much, is too much. Too far.

"No, I didn't have a dream last night, I slept better than I have in, years. Arizona, what's going on? What's with all the questions?" Frustration beginning to show in her voice. Placing my hand on her thigh, I try to calm my girlfriend with a simple touch.

"You were talking in your sleep. Dreaming, and Eliza, the things you were saying. It scares me. I just, I need to know. Did your ex-wife, did she, you know, make you do things, in bed, with other people?" My voice almost a whisper by the time I finish my sentence, my head down. My uncertainty, evident. I can't look at the pain that I know is there in my girlfriends features right now. Knowing I'm responsible for it by bringing this up.

"Arizona. I, uh, sorry" My girlfriend, lost for words, stands next to me. Reaching for her hand. I grasp it tightly.

"Don't go. Just, I want to help. I love you and I hate seeing you in pain." My eyes, catching my girlfriends gaze. I give her a half smile. I need her to know, this is ok. The pain she's feeling, I want to be here for all over it. Regardless.

"I'm not, I need to stand, is all. To move." Eliza says, releasing her hand from my grip. Staying silent, I wait. Wait for her to decide she is ready to speak to me. Knowing what I think I know now. The silence in the house almost deafening. The only sound, Eliza's shoes on my hardwood flooring as she paces, backwards and forwards. My eyes, never leaving her body.

"Yes." Eliza finally speaks, yes what though? Is she answering my question, or just saying yes. I don't know. I wait a little longer. Knowing, she will open up when she is ready. When she's done processing what I've said. "Yes, she did make me. Sorry Arizona, I don't know, what to say. Just sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. This is not your fault. Please, come here." I motion for my girlfriend to come sit down next to me, I have an intense need to hold her right now. "I know I probably can't help, but please, let me be here for you. Please." I ask.

Eliza nodding in acknowledgement.

* * *

Hit review, please. Much love x


	30. Chapter 30

As usual, your responses to my last chapter have been amazing.

I know it was hard to read, it was hard for me to write.

So, I just want to say, to anyone reading this that is struggling right now: It will get easier, maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but in time it will. People do crazy things when they're hurting, but please remember, however alone you feel. **You aren't.**

* * *

Eliza's POV

There are days, days where my head just won't work, wont focus, on anything. It's like trying to run in water, or quicksand. My mind is foggy, cloudy and my thoughts just go everywhere and nowhere all at once. Sometimes it feels like anaesthesia, something to numb the pain, to cancel out the trauma, the memories. Then there are times of perfect clarity. When I can see every detail, feel every feeling. The trigger? It can be anything, the TV, music, a patient, even coming home and the door being open. I hoped it was part of the process in the beginning, to wipe out the bad memories, to stop me reliving them. Now I know, it is never that simple. It helps a bit, but the price? Flashbacks, confusion, dreams.

I've learnt over the years to keep the pain hidden. This just means, that when I do get, the flashbacks, the dreams, the confusion, it's a million times worse. My need to run, becomes stronger. I want to hide. Right now, I'm fighting so hard to stay. To stay in Seattle, to stay with my girlfriend instead of walking away, to stay at the hospital. Teresa, showing up here? That hasn't helped. She always seems to find me, but I was dealing with it, or at least I thought I was dealing with it. Apparently, my mind has other ideas.

Opening up, it has to be one of the hardest things in the world. When you've spent, years supressing the memories. Hiding the pain. But Arizona, she wants to help, and even though I can't fault her for that, this is hard for me. Painful, excruciating even. I had no idea I was talking in my sleep, or even that I was dreaming about the past. I had, pushed that memory, so far down, it wasn't even a memory anymore, until I apparently dreamt about it, bringing all the pain flooding back. Hurting my girlfriend in the process. Honestly, right now, the thought of Arizona being hurt by my past is what's causing me the most pain. I wouldn't wish it on anyone, least of all my kind, caring girlfriend.

Since our earlier talk, all Arizona and I have done is lounge on her sofa. Her arm wrapped around me. My head resting on her shoulder. Her eyes glued to the ceiling. No further words have been spoken. We've just been here, in silence. I'm curious, I want to know what's going on in my girlfriend's mind. But I don't want to ask. I mean, I'm not entirely ready to talk yet. I'm more ready than I was, but I'm not prepared to answer all the questions I'm sure she has. I can't keep shutting it out forever. I can't keep shutting her down forever though, she won't accept that. Arizona is stubborn, and knows what she wants, I've learnt that much about her.

"I thought you had to go into work today?" I ask, breaking the silence that has been settled over Arizona's home for the last hour. My eyes catching hers, briefly, as she drags her gaze from the ceiling.

"I don't, I just, I didn't know how to talk to you. So, instead, I cut you off, shut you down. I shouldn't have done that, sorry." Unable to hold eye contact with me.

I know this is hurting Arizona, nearly as much as it's hurting me. She's a sensitive, caring person. Of course, it's going to affect her. I wish it wasn't, I wish it didn't knock me flat on my ass every time something reminded me or triggered the feelings. But here we are. My girlfriend is clearly struggling, and I can't help. I don't know how to.

"Talk to me Arizona, please?" I have to try. I've had some time to come to terms with what happened, she's trying to process snippets of information hear and now.

"I, uh, what can I do?" A conflicted look gracing her beautiful features. Usually Arizona's expressions are easy to read, right now I'm not even sure she knows how she feels. The answer to her question though, I don't know. In all honesty. Thinking for a couple of seconds before I answer her.

"I don't know, just be here, with me." It's all I can come up with. Everything feels slightly more manageable when I'm in her arms. In my girlfriend's presence.

"Ok, good, because I can do that. I don't want to be anywhere else but here." Arizona responds, giving me the best smile she can muster under the circumstances. Placing a sweet kiss on my lips. Falling back into a comfortable silence, I place my head back down on Arizona's shoulder.

"Arizona, are you sure you don't want out of this? With me?" I ask her, keeping my head down. I don't want to see the look on her face right now. What is she's just being nice and this is actually all too much for her to take in?

"What do you mean?" Her tone of voice giving me no indication to an answer.

"I mean, do you still want to be in a relationship with me? Knowing what you know, now?" My voice is shaky, and I know it. The thought of losing Arizona is too much, but I have to ask, I have to know.

"Eliza, do you think I would be here with you, if I didn't?" She answers my question, with a question of her own.

"I don't know." I respond, shrugging the best I can in my current position. Arizona lifts my chin, our eyes meeting properly for the first time all day. My girlfriend leaning in to place another kiss on my lips.

"I wouldn't be." Arizona responds, her mouth millimetres from my lips. Her eyes still trained on mine. Kissing me again, and again. Arizona's actions beginning to get a little heated, my own body responding in kind. As I kiss her back. Shifting us, so my body is on top of hers. My tongue, grazes Arizona's bottom lip, begging to be let in. Access which is immediately granted. Our kiss, passionate, full of love and want. I moan into my girlfriend's moan, I can't hold it back. My hands tangled in her hair.

Arizona's hands travel to the hem of my top. My hands, shooting from her hair, to her hands. Suddenly stopping the whole situation. Scrambling to sit up and remove myself from the position I had just got myself into.

"I-I, uh, I can't." I stutter, my head down. I mean, I want to, I really want to, but with everything going on in my head at the moment, I wouldn't be here, not fully, and that's not fair on Arizona. I don't want to do that to her.

"Hey, it's ok, look at me." Arizona's voice calm. Slowly bringing my head up, I find her gaze. Nothing but worry and love filling her blue pools. "It's ok, I'm sorry about that. I'll control myself, I promise." There's not hurt, no dejection, only love.

"I want to, Arizona, I do. Maybe just not yet? Can you be patient with me? Please?" I'm almost begging now; my girlfriend is hot and by God do I want to take all her clothes off and have my way with her. I just, I need some time.

"Of course, all the time you need. Now come back her and cuddle me." Arizona's response is, perfect. She is perfect.

"I love you." I must tell her, being rejected isn't easy, but she's handling all of this, so well.

* * *

Hit review, please? It's been a tough couple of chapters, but it's going to get better. It has to, right? Much love x


	31. Chapter 31

I swear, this is the last extra dark chapter I'm writing for a while. My little brain needs a rest. And some smut. I'm hoping I have facts right, some may not be, it is fiction though so please forgive me.

Just this one to struggle through then, maybe the twitter girls will get the chapter they want ;)

* * *

Arizona's POV

Today has been a difficult day to say the very least. I've no idea what time I woke up in the night, I do know I didn't go back to sleep once Eliza's sleep talking had woken me up. It's been a roller-coaster. With a mostly downward spiral. The only positive about today? Having Eliza in my arms, right now. She's barely moved from them since she came back from the gym. She seems pretty relaxed right now, an achievement considering. I know there's plenty of ups and downs still to come, I'm just glad she isn't hiding from me. I'm just relieved she's here at all.

I know just how lucky I am that she's still here after earlier. My actions, nearly making everything worse. It's just, we were kissing and my girlfriend is hot. I got carried away, for a split second I completely forgot everything she's dealing with. Until she stopped my hands, instantly I felt bad, angry at myself. The whole situation coming flooding back. I never meant to put Eliza in that position, it just, happened. Since then, we've hardly spoken, barely moved, just been together. Am I hoping she will open up and tell me everything? Of course, I am, I want to try to understand. I know I can't understand, but I want to try.

"She, uh, she would go out, until all hours of the night, coming home drunk, or high, with some guy, or girl, with anyone really. I'd be in bed, sleeping." Eliza stops for a second, my eyes meeting hers as she takes a deep breath. I say nothing, she's opening up and I'm not going to say something and stop that. "I used to ignore it, yeah the first time she did it, it hurt, but if she was with someone else, she wasn't hurting me. Then one night, I woke up to her and some guy, Andy I think his name was, crashing through the bedroom door." Eliza's voice becoming shaky now. Pulling her closer to me, I try to sooth her, calm her. Stroking her hair.

"Eliza, you don't have to do this, if you're not ready." I say, reassuring her, it's not necessary at the moment.

"I do." Taking another deep breath, she continues with her account of events that night. "I remember being scared, I remember Teresa saying that Andy thought I was hot. Begging her not to let him, not to make me. I remember her sitting on my chest to stop me moving whilst he injected me with, what I later found out to be heroin, I remember the pain the next day, from what they had done to me, and the come down. Desperately trying to overcome the urge to shoot up again, and forget it all. I just, I remember it all. All the things she made me do with him, time and time again. And I was powerless. I couldn't protect myself, I was so doped up, I couldn't fight back. I was helpless." Eliza's tears falling freely. Soaking my top against my chest.

I'm honestly, bewildered. How could someone who claims to love a person, put them through that? How? I'm angry, I'm hurting, hurting for my girlfriend. Everything she's been through, with the physical and emotional abuse. And then there's this, the sexual abuse and having drugs forced on her as well. How do you process that information? How do I process it? I hold her tighter, partly due to my anger, partly due to not knowing how to comfort her.

Now I sort of understand the need to run, to hide. God, if that happened to me, I don't even know what I'd be like now. Eliza's dealt with it so well, mostly. The least I can do it try and deal with it and support her. All the work she's put in, it's the very least I can do. Needing to completely change the subject and try to move some of the way to getting past this day, I decide to change the subject altogether. I need to do something, anything to make her feel, even the slightest bit better.

"So, do you fancy anything to eat? I know you probably don't feel like eating, but you should." It's a lame attempt at changing the subject, but it's all I can think of at the moment.

"Uh, yeah, I guess, I could eat." Eliza responds, unsure of herself.

"Shall I order in? Or do you want to go out?" I honestly don't know what Eliza needs right now, and I feel kind of stupid asking, but I'm just trying to do what's best for my girl.

"Can we stay in? I know you've been in a lot the last few days, I just, I don't feel up to seeing people." Completely understandable and right now, my feelings are not important. Another evening in, is not going to hurt me.

"Yeah, we can stay in, it's no problem. Chinese ok?" Eliza just nods, as I pick up my phone and quickly order our food online.

"Drink?" I ask. Eliza rolls her eyes, I can tell she's getting frustrated with my faffing. I just don't know what to do with myself.

"Arizona, stop. Please. Just, stop fussing, I will be ok. I don't need distracting, ok? Can we watch a film, or talk about work or anything insignificant please?" It's my turn to just nod this time, giving my girlfriend a sheepish smile.

"Sorry, I just don't know how to help." I say, concern in my voice.

"Don't help, Arizona, just be normal. Please. I need normal right now. Just you know, with less sex for a bit, until I wrap my head around something I had purposely buried so deep I couldn't remember it, until apparently it hit me like a truck in my sleep." Giving me a soft smile, I know she's going to be ok, in time, but ok all the same. Causing me to back off. Holding my hands up, I indicate my surrender.

"So, you go to the gym?" I ask, not fussing, just making general conversation.

"Yeah, I haven't been in so long though. It used to be, my escape, then I met you, and the gym became, unnecessary." A huge, cheesy grin crossing my girlfriends face for the first time in days, making me give her my own dimpled smile.

"You should go, if it helps." I mention, trying to be encouraging.

"Arizona, love, are you trying to say I'm getting fat?" A pretend shocked expression on Eliza's face, making me snort with laughter.

"No, no, no, definitely not. Just, if it helps." I answer through laughter.

"Come with me sometime?" Suddenly, I stop laughing. My face dropping.

"Um, Eliza, I have a prosthetic remember?" Promptly causing my girlfriends smile to drop from her face.

"Shit, sorry, yeah, um, treadmill, and bikes, probably not very easy, damn sorry." By the time Eliza is done, outwardly trying to explain, why the gym would maybe not be a good idea for me, I'm giggling. I'm giggling so hard, I don't even notice Eliza's glare as she playfully smacks me on the arm.

"Gotcha." I manage, through tears of laughter. Eliza's face was a picture, thankfully, she's now seeing the funny side and laughing with me. "Of course, I'll go with you sometime, just maybe I'll walk on the treadmill, yeah?" I suggest.

Eliza's beautiful smile, making me forget everything else that had happened today. The smile, on her face. That's all that matters to me. And if it's there, then I'm doing my job as her girlfriend.

* * *

Hit review, please. Much love guys x


	32. Chapter 32

This one is for my twitter girls Nadine & Nina. If you like it, you'll have to thank them for pestering me to write this chapter. Enjoy it!

* * *

Eliza's POV

Five weeks have passed since that day. The day I properly opened up to my girlfriend. We haven't really discussed it since then. Arizona's been great, she's been patient with me. Loving, caring, calming. Never overbearing, or asking a million times a day if I'm ok. She's literally, everything, I could ask for in a woman. She hasn't been pushy, or demanding. She's just been there, with me, every spare hour of the day. We're both back at work now, following the incident where I could have died at the hands of my psycho ex-wife. Things have calmed right down. And I am eternally grateful for that. It's about time I caught a break.

This morning, Arizona and I are off, we both have late shifts. My girlfriend is still fast asleep next to me, in her bed. Carefully removing myself from the bed, making sure not to wake my girlfriend. I pull an old jumper of Arizona's on over my vest top and head downstairs. I know there's no way I can thank my girlfriend for the last few weeks, but I feel like I can do something. I can make her breakfast in bed. I'm hoping she'll decide to join me in the gym today. She's been saying for the last couple of weeks, she would. Work's just got in the way. Today, however, there's no excuse.

I quickly whip up some pancakes, bacon, syrup, fresh orange juice and fresh coffee. Skilfully moving around Arizona's kitchen, which I've come to know well. She's a pretty awful cook, so I have been doing most of it. I don't mind though, I find it relaxing. All the precision involved, stilling my mind. Once breakfast is ready, I place it all on a tray and make my way upstairs. Silently moving towards Arizona's room. Unsurprisingly, she is still asleep. I had a feeling she would be, she sleeps like the dead, most of the time.

Kneeling down next to her face, I place a light kiss on her cheek and whisper in her ear. Her beautiful eyes fluttering open. The biggest smile on her face.

"You know, I love it when you speak polish to me." Arizona says, her voice laden with sleep.

"Mmhmm I know, I made you breakfast, it was the only thing I could think of to get you to, wake up!" I tease back. Placing the tray of food next to Arizona on the bed, now that she is settled in a sitting position.

"What's all this for?" She asks me, a look of confusion, mixing with the pure joy on her features.

"Just because." I reply, with a shrug. Giving her a smile of my own. Leaning in to place a soft kiss on her lips. "Eat up, I'm going to change, and we are going to the gym."

Arizona's groan, loud enough for the whole street to hear. I roll my eyes and chuckle. I knew she would be like this. She seems to think, having a prosthetic means she can't come to the gym with me. But she knows I know better. I'm an orthopaedic surgeon for Christ sake.

"Ok, ok, clearly I'm not getting out of this. Eat some of this with me?" Arizona's face is a picture. She obviously doesn't want to come to the gym with me, but she has no excuse. She's pulling the same sulky face I would expect her daughter to pull, if I ever got chance to tell her no. Sitting on the bed next to my girlfriend, I help her demolish her breakfast. Hungrier than I thought I was.

* * *

An hour later, we're checking into the gym. And I have to admit, Arizona looks, if at all possible, hotter than I've ever seen her look. Yoga pants, a tank top and running shoes. It's not fancy, but hell, she looks gorgeous. A huge wave of desire washing over me. It's been exactly five weeks and a day since I've had my hands on her body. I know that's my fault, but I had to work through things before I could give her, everything she deserves. I couldn't give her that part of me, whilst my head, my heart, just weren't in it. She deserves better than that.

We head to the changing rooms to dump all our crap in a locker, for safety, whilst we work out. I let Arizona lead the way. Those yoga pants making her ass pop, I just can't help myself, I need to have my eyes on her. I want my hands all over her. Damn, why have I even been holding off for so long? I'm in two minds as to whether to just take Arizona home and have my way with her, but it would be such a shame not to see her working out, especially dressed like that!

"You ready to get all hot and sweaty?" I ask her once I have crammed my belonging into a locker. Being sure to lower my voice and bring my mouth close to her ear. I'm fairly sure, I hear her breath catch at the insinuation of my words. Unable to find any words, Arizona just nods. A smirk crossing my face. I know, exactly, what I just did to her. Five weeks with no sex, its hard on anyone. The way we were going at it before, it has to be killing her. And I just poured fuel on the fire.

* * *

All things considered, Arizona has done pretty well. We spent quite a while on the treadmill, and even though she can't really run anymore, my girlfriend did a pretty quick walk, whilst I ran, and ran and ran on the machine next to her. The best part of our session though, for me, has to be giving Arizona my boxing gloves and letting her beat the crap out of the pads. It was possibly the cutest thing I've ever seen. She's such a girly girl.

"You ready to shower and get out of here?" I ask her. Even after all the moaning and sulking, I know she's enjoyed herself.

"If you are." A smile on her face. Arizona is covered in sweat, and although slightly disgusting, if it was even possible, she looks hotter than she did when we arrived at the gym.

"Lets get showered and go grab some lunch then, I'm starving now." I respond, giving her my best smile. I have that look, the look that says I have something planned, on my face. I'm not sure if Arizona has noticed it yet. But I'm betting she will. I'm sure my eyes are dark with desire. I've never wanted my girlfriends body writhing beneath my touch like I do right now. Exercising with her, has to be my new favourite hobby.

Giving Arizona her bag, she heads off to use the disabled shower. It's easier for her with her leg. Gathering my stuff together, I head after her. Hanging back a little until she has entered the special shower room and locked the door. Knocking on the door, I ask her to open up.

"Arizona, it's me, do you have my towel?" The lock on the door clicking and the door opening just a crack, a towel waving in my face. I gently back Arizona, back into the shower room, locking the door behind me.

"Eliza, what are you..." Arizona's sentence is halted by my lips meeting hers in a searing kiss. Scorching even. My tongue, instantly asking to be let in. A question that is answered without hesitation or reservation. Backing my girlfriend up to the nearest wall. I press my body against hers, swallowing the moan that escapes her mouth at my actions.

Air becoming an issue, I break our kiss, my eyes meeting my girlfriends. Her looking for any sign that I'm not ready. I don't speak, I just give her a slight nod, a smile spreading across my face, matching the smile she is wearing.

My hands going to the hem of Arizona's tank top, I rip it over her head, launching it across the room. Her actions mirroring mine. Our lips crashing into each other again. Our tongues, battling for dominance. My hands roaming up my girlfriends back, expertly undoing and removing her sports bra. It following a similar direction to her top. God, how I have missed her body. Rolling my palms over her nipples, she spins us, my back crashing into the tiled wall. Cold against my skin. Arizona's hands on my hips. Hesitation, in her movements. I break our kiss.

"It's ok. I want to, I'm ready." I force out, breathlessly. Arizona's uncertainty, fading in seconds. Her mouth going straight for the sweet spot on my neck. The spot that makes me weak at the knees. Her fingers dipping inside the hem of my shorts, easing them over my hips and down my legs.

"You're so beautiful." Arizona utters against my neck. My breath catching, I lift her chin, our eyes meeting. Slowing our actions, I kiss my girlfriend, softly. It's been a while and whilst I would love nothing more than to take her in a frenzy, I need to show her I want this, that I won't regret it later.

Kneeling down in front of Arizona, I look up, our eyes meeting. Asking her to trust me, without saying a word. A soft smile and a nod, my response from her. Bracing herself on the wall behind me, I ease her, tight, yoga pants down her legs. Lifting her legs and removing her shoes, one by one. Her pants following. Her underwear closely joining the rest of her clothes, around the shower room.

Running my left hand up the inside of her thigh, I motion for her to spread her legs a little. My fingertips coming into contact with her slick arousal. My eyes never leaving her face. Arizona bites down on her bottom lip, probably harder than she should. I'm grateful, I mean, she needs to be quiet, and she looks hot, but I don't want her hurting herself.

My fingertips, working her folds. Moving the whole length. Arizona's face is like magic. The look of pleasure written all over her features. Gathering enough arousal, I insert 2 fingers into my girlfriend, her mouth going from being closed to forming an oh sound, and shape. I snake my right hand around her thigh and place it on her bare ass, supporting her the best I can from my position on the floor.

Thrusting my fingers at a steady pace, Arizona's moan beginning to come more frequently. My mouth making its way to her bundle of nerves. Teasingly circling her clit before sucking it into my mouth. My girlfriend releasing the sexiest moan I've ever heard. That moan urging me to pick up my pace, somewhat. My thrusts, increasing in speed, whilst my tongue works wonders.

Arizona's walls beginning to clench around my fingers, I pull them all the way out, entering her again, straight away, adding a third. Sucking hard on her sensitive button, I curl my fingers, hitting the spot she needs me to the most. My girlfriends legs, beginning to shake, I know she's close, and if she wasn't already hot and sweaty, she is now. Glancing up, her eyes are closed, her teeth digging into her lip. Trying to suppress the noise. Arizona's orgasm hitting her hard as I scrape my fingers down the inside of her walls, her legs giving way as she lands in my lap. My finger still inside, still working her as she rides her orgasm out, sat in my lap.

My mouth meeting hers, I kiss her with as much force as I can muster. Swallowing every moan that escapes her perfect lips as she begins to come down. Arizona's chest, heaving. Opening her eyes, her gaze meets mine. Her pupils dilated. The colour, three shades darker than usual. Pulling my fingers out of her, my girlfriend shudders at the loss. And even though I've just tasted her, I bring my hand up to my mouth, cleaning each finger, one by one, my eyes, never leaving Arizona's face.

"Mmmm" I moan. She truly does taste, amazing. "I don't think there's any point in us showering, can we just go home?" I whisper into my girlfriends ear. The look on her face giving me the answer I need.

* * *

Hit Review, please. Much love x


	33. Chapter 33

So, it turns out, mostly, last night's chapter was appreciated. I hope you like this one, just as much. If not more.

Thank you for the reviews, they're giving me ideas and I love to read people's opinions, whether positive or negative, they're always welcome. Enjoy guys.

* * *

Eliza's POV

Lifting Arizona up to a standing position, I place her on her feet and go about gathering up my clothes, that are strewn all around the gym shower room. A satisfied look, written all over my girlfriends face. What on earth, made me wait so long to, take this step. Get back in the saddle, as it were. Not that I'm referring to my girlfriend as a horse. I just mean, it's been far too long. I should have taken this step, sooner. Not made her wait so long. Honestly, I can't believe either of us, controlled ourselves for so long. Our sex life, has always been prurient, until that day. Five weeks ago. It's a wonder Arizona, hasn't been going out of her mind. At least, I assume she hasn't. For all I know, she may have been.

I stand from picking up my last item of clothing, my top. Arizona's arms wrapping around me from behind, causing me a jump a little before relaxing into her embrace. Her obviously, still, naked, very sweaty, body pressed against my back. Bringing her mouth up to my neck, I hold my breath. My girlfriend, lowering her tone before whispering next to my ear. Her hot breath grazing my skin. Causing the hairs on my arms to stand on end.

"How about I relieve some of that pressure, here?" Arizona's hand travelling down to cup my sex over my underwear. I can't hold back the whimper that escapes my lips. My head going back to rest on her shoulder as her lips meet my neck. Her mouth, working expertly against my skin. A soft moan spilling from my mouth as Arizona releases my neck. "Besides, you need a shower, and so do I." My girlfriend states, guiding me towards the shower head.

Arizona's fingers, grazing against my most sensitive area. Over the fabric of my underwear. The place they are most needed right now, as I lean against her body. My underwear already ruined. What with the way she looked in her workout gear, the way she looks naked, and the way she looks, coming undone at my touch. Yeah, definitely ruined. I am ruined. There's just something about my girlfriend having her hands all over me, whilst she's behind me. It's probably, definitely, my most favourite thing, in the world.

The cool water beginning to hit my body, my hands going to the wall in front of me for support. My underwear soaked, a mixture of arousal and water. Arizona relents on her teasing, releasing the soft pressure from my sensitive bud. Hooking her thumbs under the waist band of my soaked panties before easing them down my thighs. My breath catching in my throat at the hotness of the situation. The running water, just adding to it.

"Spread them." Arizona husks in my ear, her right hand running between my thighs, guiding my legs apart. Taking my ear lobe between her teeth. I swear, my heart stops. Her left hand on the wall next to mine. Giving her body support. Leverage. Pressing harder against my back.

Her right hand, snaking around my stomach, grazing the top of my soft curls. The anticipation, it's literally killing me. To think, I have been putting this feeling off, for so long. I feel kind of stupid now. This could cure everything. Well, maybe not everything, but right now, I can't think of anything I'd rather be doing. I can't think, period. Arizona is just, magic. Her hand sliding down, making contact with my arousal. I bite my lip, desperately trying to stifle the moan. The moan, I couldn't stop, even if I really wanted to.

Slipping through my folds, Arizona's hand, working expertly. She knows, exactly, what I need right now. With every stroke, her fingers connect with my bundle of nerves. Grazing the sensitive button, that has been neglected, for too long. Pushing me further and further down the hole. Closer and closer to my impending explosion. Her mouth nibbling and sucking my neck, the sensations taking my body to different, higher heights. Higher than ever before. The fire burning in the pit of my stomach.

It's not fast, or frenzied, there's nothing but love in my girlfriends actions. It may be sex, but its calm, controlled. Arizona is obviously, very much aware of what she's doing. How she is doing it. Her actions, causing me to feel safe. Safe, and in control, even with the imminent orgasm. The orgasm, that is going to take me, completely out of my comfort zone. For the first time since I opened up and told her about the horrors of my marriage.

Letting go of the past five weeks, letting my mind concentrate fully on what my girlfriend is doing. It's enough to send me over the edge. My legs shaking, my whole body convulsing as a guttural moan rips from my throat. Arizona's hand, coming off of the wall to my stomach, holding my body to hers. Supporting my weight. My legs weak. Releasing the pressure on my sensitive button, Arizona wraps both her arms around me. Holding me tightly, allowing my body to relax. My breathing to calm.

"Are you ok?" My girlfriend asks me, placing a soft, loving kiss against my shoulder.

"Uh huh." I mumble back. My words, not coming very freely at this moment in time.

"You sure?" she asks again, the worry, clear in her voice.

"Yeah, words, problem." My mind, not allowing me to make a full, coherent sentence at this moment in time. Causing Arizona to chuckle into my skin as she places small kisses all over my shoulder.

Grabbing the shower gel, Arizona starts to work the soap into my skin. I haven't recovered from the mind-blowing orgasm she's just given me, and she's touching my skin like that? Is she trying to kill me? Turning her around, I mirror her actions, removing her hands from my skin for a minute. Giving my body, time, to recover. We have been in this shower room far too long, it's a wonder no one has knocked the door. Although, they have probably gone to and heard the noise, deciding to just leave. Mentally scarred for life.

Once we are both clean, we quickly dry and get dressed. My eyes never leaving my girlfriends body. I already know, as soon as we get home, she's going to be naked. I've missed her touch and I've missed touching her. More than I realised. Receiving a few smirks as we exit the gym, I know full well, probably the whole place knows what we've been up to. Picking up my pace, Arizona's hand in mine, I know I'll never be using this gym again.

* * *

Hit review, you know you want to. Thanks for reading. Much love x


	34. Chapter 34

Just want to thank you all again, for the amazing reviews. Special shout out to the twitter girls for making my day again today. Enjoy this one.

* * *

Arizona's POV

Five weeks, five weeks with no sexual contact with my girlfriend. Five weeks that very nearly drove me insane. Five weeks that nearly pushed me to solve the sexual frustration I was experiencing, myself, on more than one occasion. But I didn't. As much as I wanted to, I didn't. And not on a single opportunity, did I try to get Eliza to engage with me. I knew she needed time, and I understand that. As hard as it was, I let her come back to me. I deserve a medal, not for being understanding, that's a given where Eliza's concerned, but for not solving the issues I was having, by myself. Letting the anticipation build, for five freaking weeks! And when does my girlfriend decide is a good time to relent to the frustration? In a public place, a morning before we both have work in the afternoon. A morning where I can't spend all day rediscovering her body.

As we walked out of that gym, hand in hand, I've never been more mortified, in my whole entire life. The looks of people's faces. I'm not complaining, hell no, it was amazing. I just wish she could have waited until we got home, or you know, out of earshot of people. I think Eliza was just as embarrassed, pretty much dragging me to the car. The memory of her actions making me smile to myself, as I input information into the tablet following my surgery, I've just finished.

All I can think about, after this morning escapades at the gym, is getting home, with my girlfriend and getting her into my bed. Or just taking her in every single room of my house. The more the idea runs through my mind, the less I think I can wait. To have my hands, all over Eliza's naked body. To touch her in ways I never have before. To have her screaming my name at the top of her lungs. My phone, vibrating, dragging me from my thoughts.

You busy sexy? E x

A smile creeping across my face. Eliza's terms of endearment always make me smile. The thought of seeing my girlfriend, making my grin grow further.

Never too busy for you. A x

I throw a bit of confidence, out there. Hoping Eliza will get the hint. I think I actually need her, more than I want her right now.

Where are you? E x

Paeds floor nurses station. A x

So I see. E x

I turn around to see my girlfriend, leaning seductively against the wall, a few feet away. Her eyes roaming my body, ever so obviously. Pushing off of the wall, Eliza saunters in my direction. That look written all over her face. The look that screams, I'm going to be upside down and half way to happy land in no time. I love that look. I love the consequences of that look.

"Hey you." Eliza's tone low. Trying not to make our interaction overly obvious. Her hand casually stroking mine.

"Hey yourself. What brings you up here?" I ask, smirking, I already know the answer.

"My super-hot girlfriend works up here." Eliza responds nonchalantly.

"Oh, she does? You'll have to introduce me sometime." I play along. Dragging out the tension. Honestly, you could cut it with a knife, it's that obvious. But teasing Eliza, it's so much fun.

"Come with me." Eliza more demands rather than asking, taking my hand and dragging me into the on-call room, just across the hall way.

Pulling me into the room, Eliza shuts the door and flicks the lock behind us. My back hitting the wall with quite some force. Her hands taking mine above my head. Pinning them to the wall, our fingers intertwined.

"I can't stop thinking about all the things I want to do to you, when we get home." Eliza husks, her eyes trained on mine. Them dark with lust, desire, want.

"Is that so?" I ask, a smirk crossing my face. As if I haven't been thinking the exact same things. But for now, she doesn't need to know that. Eliza's mouth coming to my neck, she instantly finds the spot that makes me arch my back. The spot that makes my hairs stand on end, gives me goosebumps and makes my knees weak. But right now, she is not going to touch me. I want my hands on her.

Releasing my hands from her grasp, I bring them to her lab coat, pushing it off of her shoulders, instantly moving to the hem of her scrub top and pulling it over her head. I swear, my breath gets knocked out of me, every time I see slightly more of her perfectly tanned skin. Eliza makes quick work of my scrubs, leaving me stood in just my underwear. I urgently removed her scrub pants and panties, in one swift movement, leaving her completely naked from the waist, down. Our mouths connected. I bite down on her bottom lip, hard, causing a moan to escape her lips.

Moving us to the bed, I lie down, pulling my girlfriend down on top of me. I want her coming undone over me. Taking one of her perfect nipples in my mouth, I suck on it, nipping it, Eliza's hot breath, hitting my neck, spurring me on. All too aware that one of our pagers could go off at any moment. It's quick and its dirty, but oh, so hot. Snaking my hand between us, I run it through Eliza's soaking wet folds, a moan of my own escaping at how wet she is. Teasing her entrance, a little before removing my hand altogether.

Bringing my hands around my girlfriend back, I pull her impossibly close, her hips rolling, our sensitive, bundles of nerves connecting every time Eliza moved. Taking Eliza's other nipple in my mouth, I suck on it, keeping it in my mouth as she rolls her hips into me. Her mouth working on my neck. Before I know what is going on, I begin to feel my own orgasm starting to build. I already know Eliza is head over the edge rapidly, from her laboured breathing and moaning. Her breath tickling my neck, adding to all the sensations I am experiencing.

My hands clamped to Eliza's back, holding her down, desperately trying to get more friction again, my sex. My girlfriend throwing her head back as her orgasm hits her, the loudest moan I have ever heard, pouring from her mouth. Her hips continuing to roll her sex against mine. The fire in my stomach rising. I feel like I'm being hit by a white light, my body shaking, my senses heighten as my orgasm hits me full force. Eliza's hand quickly coming over my mouth as I let out a scream. It's like she knew it was coming before I did. Unable to stop it she tries to dull the sound. A huge grin on her face.

Rolling her hips a few more times, my orgasm starts to subside as my girlfriend flops down on the bed next to me. Both of us, sweaty, for the second time, today. To be followed by many more times, when this shift finally finishes.

"That was, wow." Eliza finally manages to stutter out when she has caught her breath. My breathing still taking its time to return to normal.

"Uh huh." I respond. Words an issue at the moment.

My girlfriend cuddles into my side, and we lie in a perfect silence. Everything about today has been, astounding.

* * *

Hit review, you know you want to! Please. Much love x


	35. Chapter 35

Sorry for not updating yesterday. Family time happened, then I was exhausted. Anyway, the drama is back, enjoy.

* * *

Eliza's POV

Today has been perfect so far. Reconnecting with Arizona, it has to be the best thing I have done, in a very long time. The feeling of pure, unadulterated love I get from her. I can't believe I shut her out for so long. I wish I hadn't but, I did, and now, here we are. Things almost back to normal. I still have bad days, days where all of my past invades my mind. Days where I want to curl up in a darkened room and drink myself stupid, but with Arizona around, those days are fewer.

I have about two hours of my shift left, two hours until both my girlfriend and I get out of here. Together. I agreed to move in with Arizona, weeks ago now, but with everything that's been going on, as yet, it hasn't happened. I haven't wanted to move in and then keep her at arm's length. That wouldn't be fair on her, not with her being there for me, constantly. She hasn't left, or indicated she can't do this, not once. I'm so lucky to have someone like her in my life. I'm glad I found her, or glad she relented and agreed to date me. I don't deserve her in my life, not even a tiny amount.

Lost in my own thoughts, my pager blaring in my pocket, pulls me back to earth. Rolling my eyes, as I see it's a 911 from the pit. Honestly, this is the last thing I want, its guaranteed to ruin my mood. Me being needed in the pit, always does. Moving as quickly as I can to the ER, I try not to think too much about the reason I am needed. As I enter the double doors, its chaos. There is people everywhere, nothing unusual for the emergency room. But there's also three gurneys being wheel in, a family by the looks of things.

Hunt directs me to trauma three. As I enter, I'm met by Amelia.

"Dr. Minnick, 34-year-old male. Andrew Thomas. Hit by a car. Massive internal trauma, obvious head injury and plenty of broken bones." Amelia says, giving me the run down on our patient. The guy's name sticking in my head, but I don't let it bother me, jumping right in to taking vitals and assessing the patient.

After we have assessed the patient, we take him to CT. He has a head injury, so we need to get that checked before taking him to surgery to fix the internal damage and broken bones. There's a cue for the CT machine, since two other trauma victims came in at the same time. A woman, she was awake and responsive, and a child, a young boy. The boy, currently having his CT. Arizona appears from the scan room, seeing her, bringing a smile to my face. But the look on her face, it doesn't look good for the boy. Slowly, she approaches me.

"Hey, you ok?" Arizona asks, I should be asking her that. My patient is stable at the moment. She looks like hers isn't going to make it.

"Yeah, I'm fine, why?" I ask her, confusion all over my face.

"Uh, I'm just asking. Checking. I have to go operate on my patient. I'll see you later, yeah?" I nod, and before I know it, my girlfriend is gone. That was weird, why would she be asking if I was ok?

Taking our patient into CT, Amelia and I enter the scan room, and sit in front of the computers, taking a minute to contemplate all of Andrew's injuries. Staring at the screens as the scanner does it works.

"I heard, he was hit on purpose." Amelia states, pulling me from my thoughts surrounding our patient's injuries.

"Why?" I ask, genuinely curious.

"By all accounts, his wife, that he was abusing, snapped. Ran him over with the car." Amelia replies, nonchalantly.

Oh God. This, this I really do not need today. Now, Arizona's behaviour, somewhat, makes sense. Ok, I can do this. I can hold it together. Abuse cases, they always affect me the hardest. With everything I have been through, they are the hardest.

"Do you not have anything to say about that Dr. Minnick?" Amelia asks me, my gaze finding hers. My knuckles are white, and I'm fairly sure, I'm sweating. Desperately trying to hold it together. I have an opinion on it, my opinion is that we should let him die. But how do you tell a colleague that? And if I speak right now, I may just say that.

"Uh huh." That's all I trust myself to say.

"Well?" Amelia prompts. I almost glare at her. Amelia and I haven't had a lot to do with each other yet, but I like her, I like the way she teaches and I believe we could be friends. But she's pushing me down a dark path right now. One that I may not come back from.

"I, uh, yeah I have an opinion. Why?" I stutter, I know she's going to ask what it is.

"Well, what is it?" Dammit, why did I open myself up for that?

"In my opinion, Dr. Shepherd, he should be left to die." I study her face, looking for any sign of disgust at what has just left my mouth, but there's none.

"I agree. But, we're doctors, we have to do our job." She shrugs, I know she's right. I wish to God, she wasn't, but she is.

"Yeah." Is all I can manage in return as Andrew's scans appear on the screen. And, he needs surgery. Great. This day has just gone from good, to bad, in half an hour.

* * *

I suddenly feel the need to sit down. The nausea that I have been fighting washing over me. I'm shaking, my memories, the supressed ones, surfacing again. I head to the nearest empty room, finding myself in a storage closet, across from the OR I have just left. Finding the empty wall, furthest away from the door, I slide down it. My tears coming thick and fast. Andrew Thomas, that was the patients name. Andrew Thomas, the man who hurt his wife, over and over again. Hurt her to the point that she snapped and ran him over with the car, before ploughing into a wall, their son, in the car with her. And, we saved him. We kept him alive, for him to do it again, to her, or someone else. Sometime, I hated being a doctor. This is one of those times.

The door of the storage closet opening, Amelia enters, slamming her back against the door and sliding down it, in the same way I did the wall. Desperately, trying to muffle my tears, to allow Amelia, her time alone as well. Unfortunately, I'm unsuccessful. Standing, she walks around the shelving, finding where I am hiding.

"Are you ok?" She asks, her voice full of concern, considering she doesn't know me too well. Nodding my head in answer to her question, she sits down, next to me. Her hand coming to rest on my knee.

"Tough case, huh?" Amelia says, trying to let me know she gets it. But she doesn't, not from my point of view. I just nod again. My tears still falling.

"Can I do anything?" Amelia asks, clearly at a loss of how to help me right now. I want, no need, Arizona, but I can't ask her that. Can I? Thinking about it, not sure what to say.

"Do you want me to get Arizona?" She asks after a minute of silence. My head shooting up, my gaze moving from the floor to my closet buddy. And she's smirking at me, she knows.

"Yes, I know about you two, the whole hospital knows actually. You're not exactly discreet." Amelia, clarifies for me. My face, I'm pretty sure is a picture right now. Pulling her phone from her pocket, Amelia taps a few buttons and puts it away again.

A few minutes later, the door comes flying open, my girlfriend appearing in the door way.

"That's my cue to leave, I hope you're ok." Amelia says as she stands, walking towards where Arizona is stood.

"Thank you, Amelia." My girlfriend says to her, squeezing her arm as she passes. Amelia, giving her a slight nod. Closing the door behind herself, as Arizona walks over to where I'm sat.

Crouching down to my level, Arizona's hand comes up to my face, her thumb wiping away my tears as they fall. Putting her hands on my shoulders, steadying herself. Her eyes finding mine. That smile, her smile, it changes everything and nothing, all at once. It's sad, it doesn't reach her eyes. She's upset, worried, for me.

An overwhelming urge to feel anything but pain and hurt washes over me. My lips finding my girlfriends. My desperation, evident. I'm not using Arizona, I mean I love her, but right now, right now, yes, yes, I could use her to forget. I want to forget. I need her to take my mind off of it, even for a little while. Running my hands up Arizona's sides, under her lab coat and scrub top, our kiss, passionate but slow, salty. My tears mixing with our lips. My tongue begging to be let in. Arizona immediately allowing it. Gliding along each other. My fingertips drawing patterns on her skin. Removing my hands from under her top, I gently push her lab coat off. My hands moving to the bottom of her scrub top, pulling it up and over her head. Our kiss, only breaking to pull it over her head. Suddenly, the contact of my girlfriend, is gone. Arizona breaking our kiss. Distancing herself from me.

"Arizona, please." I beg, a conflicted look on her face. I know she wants me, she always wants me. I always want her.

"Eliza, now's not the time. You're hurting, you're upset. We shouldn't." My girlfriend being the ever rational one. Her eyes meeting mine.

"Arizona, I just want to forget." I beg again. I already know, she isn't going to give in. She's stubborn as hell. It's one of the things I love about her. And as much as I hate it, she is right, I shouldn't use sex as a distraction. I would effectively be using her, in that moment.

"I can't Eliza, sorry, but I can't." And just like that, she pulls her top back on, grabbing her lab coat as she leaves. She leaves me sat on the supply closet, alone.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this one. Hit review, please. Much love x


	36. Chapter 36

A random 3am wake up has somehow left me with the urge to update. It's going to get a bit messy, but enjoy!

* * *

Arizona's POV

Eliza needs me, I get that, I do, but who uses sex to deflect from a situation. Who uses, jumping into bed, as a way of forgetting what is going on around them. I understand, she had a patient, a patient that abused his family. That she had to save, with Amelia. And they did, they did save him. He is going to be fine, albeit in prison, but fine all the same. They did their job, even if they didn't want to. Even though it was hard. I understand. But however much I love Eliza, sex for deflection, I don't agree with it. I don't agree with her using me to forget, not like that. She needs to talk and she needs to open up. I'm there for that, in a heartbeat. Honestly, I am. But I won't be used.

Maybe I shouldn't have left her sat in that closet the way I did. But she kind of hurt me and it was the only thing I could think to do to make her see. Yes, I could take my own advice and talk to her. I should have taken my own advice, but instead I left her sat there. Returning to my office to do paperwork and hide. I left my girlfriend crying, alone, hurting. What have I done? I need to find Eliza. I should never have left her alone in there. She needed me and I shut her down, all because I felt used. Pulling my phone from my pocket, I text her. I need to know she's ok. She's probably in some hole, drinking herself stupid though. I would be by now too.

 **You still at the hospital? A xx**

Sitting at my desk, I stare at my screen, seeing Eliza has read my message. I wait, five, ten, fifteen minutes. With no reply. She isn't going to, I can already sense that. I try again, I need to see her. And we need to go home. Get away from here, together.

 **Please Eliza, let me know where you are? A xx**

Deciding, I should at least go and change whilst I wait for some sort of response from my girlfriend. I shut the computer down, locking up my office, I head to the attendings lounge. I enter the room, and thankfully it's empty. The last thing I need right now, is running into someone, whose opinion I don't want. Checking my phone, still nothing. I sit on the couch, taking in the last few hours, for a minute. I lost my patient, the son, Michael Thomas, an eight year old boy. A boy who, so young, had already experienced events in his life, that no one should have to. He died on my table, and because of everything Eliza is going through, I don't get to feel that pain. The pain of losing someone, I pushed it down, pushed it down to help her. And I messed that up as well.

 **Eliza, come on, please? I want to know you're ok. A xx**

Sending another message to my girlfriend. I know, she's in full blown ignoring mode right now. That is clear, and I know I've messed up, but I need to make it right and I need to know she's ok. I need to try, at least. Sighing, I pull myself back to my feet and go about changing. It feels like forever since I left Eliza in that storage closet. In reality, it's only been two and a half hours. We should have been out of here and on our way home, five hours ago. But here I am, still here. I'm exhausted, beyond tired, and I want nothing more than to get my girlfriend and go home with her.

I change, as quickly as I can, sliding my phone into my back pocket when I'm ready. Grabbing my keys and my purse, I head out. Yes, I'm worried about my girlfriend, but if she won't talk to me, what can I do? She's a fully grown adult, I can not make her talk to me, however much I want her to. I wish I could, it would help her so much, maybe not in the beginning, but definitely in the long run, it would help her.

As I exit the hospital, moving towards the parking lot, I spot my girlfriend, sat on a bench. As I approach her, I notice the brown paper bag sat next to her. It's glass bottle contents, evident. I know now, I really shouldn't have left her sat in that supply closet. Sitting down next to Eliza, I place my hand on her back, gently stroking it, trying to soothe her. Her elbows on her knees, her head in her hands. Turning her face towards me, our eyes meet. My girlfriends, full of sadness. And honestly, in this moment, I don't know how to help her. I want to, but how?

"Sorry, about earlier." Eliza says to me, to me? She's apologising, to me?

"I'm the one that should be sorry babe, I shouldn't have left you there, alone, upset. I should have been there for you. I'm sorry." I say, my words, sincere.

"No, you did nothing wrong. You removed yourself from a situation you were uncomfortable with. I get that." Eliza responds, that sad smile still playing on her lips. And right now, I want nothing more than to make her forget. To take her home and do, whatever it takes, to forget all about the day, forget about Andrew, forget about her pain. Anything it takes to forget it all. But I won't, because in the long run, the only thing that's going to help her, is opening up, whether that's with me, or a therapist she needs to open up. To talk, to let it out.

"Come home with me, come on." I prompt Eliza, helping her stand, which I realise is possibly the best decision I've made all day as she nearly collapses on the floor. Due to a combination of exhaustion and alcohol. My arm around my girlfriend, supporting her, we make our way to my car.

Helping my drunk ass girlfriend into the passenger seat, I buckle her in and shut the car door. As much as I want to be angry with her for getting drunk right now? I understand the need, the overwhelming urge. And with her past, I'm guessing, there's worse things she could have been doing than getting drunk. I'm glad she isn't wandering the streets or in a ditch though. At least this way, she's coming home with me. Even if I have to help her walk.

I climb in the drivers side, inserting the key and start the ignition. Eliza, already passed out asleep next to me. I roll my eyes, not because she's drunk, or even because she's passed out, but because, somehow, when we get home, I have to wake her up to get her in the house.

* * *

Hit review, please. Much love x


	37. Chapter 37

I really appreciate, all your comments and reviews, whether on here or twitter. Thank you. And thank you to all the people that have been so supportive the last few days. You're amazing people.  
Apologies for the random 3am update the other day, I hope it wasn't too messy and all over the place. I woke up with a head full of ideas and had to get it down, even if I was half asleep. Enjoy!

* * *

Arizona's POV  
The car ride back to my house, is silent. Eliza, fast asleep next to me in the passenger seat. I'm kind of glad of that right now. I need the space. I need the time to sort my mind out. If I had just given her what she needed, she wouldn't be drunk and I wouldn't be feeling guilty about the fact she's drunk. I could have helped her, but my own, internal conflicts, got in the way. I don't agree with her wanting to have used me, but that, its preferable to what could have happened.

Tears begin to well up, the fear of my girlfriend doing something stupid, hitting me. Something like shooting up, or looking for someone else to forget with, or even getting so drunk she was taken advantage of. Me, being used, would have been the last thing on my mind, if I'd even considered those outcomes. But I hadn't. They hadn't even crossed my mind, until I saw her sat on that bench. The sadness, vulnerability, written all over her.

A tear spilling from my eye, trickling down my cheek, in reaction to all the 'what ifs' running around my head. Eliza's hand touching my arm, causing me to flinch. I could have sworn she was asleep. Passed out drunk even, but apparently, she's awake. Awake and very aware of my emotions, that are clear all over my face. My girlfriends thumb, stroking my arm softly. I stay silent, concentrating on the road. Keeping my mind, as busy as I can, considering.

"Hi." Eliza finally breaks the silence around us. Glancing at her briefly, I smile.

"Hi, yourself." I say back. Trying to sound enthusiastic. But really, right now, I'm not, not in the slightest.

"You ok?" Eliza asks me, her voice laced with concern.

"Yeah, you?" I return the concern. Not giving her any indication that I am even remotely not ok right now. I need her to know I'm here for her.

"Uh, yeah, maybe. I think so." My eyebrow raising at Eliza's response. Giving her a small 'Mmmm' to acknowledge what she just said. She obviously isn't ok. I just wish she'd talk to me. The silence falling over us again.

"I'm sorry, Arizona. Really I am." I just nod, as much as I feel bad for letting Eliza be by herself, right now I'm angry. Angry that she would go and drink, by herself. Assuming she was by herself. My mind suddenly going into overdrive. What if Eliza wasn't alone, what if she was 'forgetting' with someone else. Bringing my car to a sudden stop in the middle of the road. My hands gripping the steering wheel. My knuckles, white. My face, I'm sure, is flushed. My eyes, filling with tears. I can't even bring myself to look at my girlfriend right now.

"Arizona, what's going on?" Eliza asks. My hand coming up, off of the steering wheel, to silence her. I know, she's probably very confused right now. I am too. I can't believe I'm even contemplating, that she would cheat on me. But something in my head, has led me to this feeling. I can't even bring myself to speak right now. I want to tell Eliza how I'm feeling but, I can't.

"Arizona, please, talk to me." Eliza begs. I know if I don't say something soon, she'll get out of the car. She'll start walking. I keep pushing her away, when she needs me most, and I know, she needs support now. Not to be pushed away. My girlfriend reaching for the door handle. It's now or never, I either let her walk, or I get my head out of my ass and face up to whatever shit storm is coming my way.

Grabbing Eliza's hand, she freezes. Her face trained on mine, my gaze drawn to my hand on hers. The silence between us, deafening. I want to talk to her, I just don't know how. She has enough going on right now, without my own insecurities. Eliza is the first one to speak. I can't bring my mouth to form words.

"You know, that patient today, Andrew Thomas. He is the guy, the one Teresa made me sleep with for her entertainment. I recognised the name, but I didn't put it together until later on. Until I started drinking." My eyes, coming to meet my girlfriends for the first time since we got into the car. The shock, clear. I can't believe she managed to even treat the man that did that to her. She's stronger than I thought. Stronger than I could ever know, or understand.

"Eliza." It's all I can manage, my voice shaky, quiet, dumbstruck.

"Arizona, it's ok, I'm ok, or I will be, as long as I have you, I will be. I want to work through this, without wanting to drink, without wanting to disappear and do, god knows what." Eliza takes a deep breath, and I know she is considering, just how much she can tell me, before I run. Trying to gauge my reaction, my face blank, my hand still on hers. My own concerns about her cheating, using someone else to forget, gone.

"Teresa would hold me down. Two of them, against me. He would handcuff me to the bed. Then, yeah, I'd be in no position to fight back. They'd shoot me up, get me to relax, and do whatever they wanted to me. Whilst I was so far out of it, I had no idea. It would only be after, when the pain started coming back, the feeling, when I'd know, I'd feel... Everything." My girlfriend's expression, it's something I've never seen on her face before. Just, blank, empty. It's weird. It's unusual. Eliza usually wears her heart on her sleeve. Her feelings, obvious. But right now, right now she's so far shut down, even I can't believe it.

Pulling Eliza into my body, I hold her. I'm glad she is opening up. Yes, it hurts, and it's shocking, but she needs to let it out. It's not good to bottle up that amount of pain. I know, I've always been good at bottling things up, but in the end, it breaks you. I'm glad she's talking, and I'm glad it's to me and not some stranger in a bar, that could take advantage of her. She's clearly in a vulnerable state. And it's understandable. And I'm here for all of it, the pain, the heartache, the passion, the love. All of it.

* * *

Sorry about the delay in updating. Some of you know and understand what has been going on. Sometimes, life gets in the way. I hope you enjoyed the update. Hit review please, I'm needing all the love I can get right now. Much love guys x


	38. Chapter 38

Characterised by periods of mania in which there is heightened energy, impulsivity, poor judgment, increased pleasure-seeking and the possibility of psychotic symptoms such as hallucinations and delusions.

I don't usually do this with my stories, but, it seems fitting right now to let you know. Usually I will listen to a relevant song whilst I write a chapter. It helps me get through what I'm trying to write or say.

* * *

Eliza's POV

Honestly, I didn't believe for a second, my day could end like this. I know I'm still drunk and I think I may have the mother of all hangovers tomorrow, but I'm opening up. I'm taking to my girlfriend, I'm letting her into my memories, my head, my life. Something I swore never to give to anyone, but here I am, giving it to Arizona. And I swear, Arizona is the only person who deserves all of me. Granted, she doesn't need the bad stuff, but to give her everything she deserves, she has to know. She has to understand that, sometimes, I won't be able to give her everything she wants. I will always give her everything she deserves though. That much I do know.

We're sitting in her car, I just informed my girlfriend, that the patient I treated earlier, is the same man that was forced onto me by my ex-wife. The distress, evident in Arizona's perfect blue eyes. Causing her that stress was never my intention, but she wants me to open up to her. Unfortunately opening up, comes with pain, for both of us. Considering how drunk I am, I'm thinking exceptionally clearly. Everything feels more rational and bearable, and I know that's just because of this amazing woman sat next to me in this car. It's only because of my girlfriend. She truly is one in a million, one in a lifetime. My whole world.

"I'm sorry I didn't respond to your messages." I finally say to Arizona. Shaking her head.

"It's ok, sorry I pushed you away earlier. Honestly, I didn't want to feel like you were using me, using sex with me, to forget the situation." Arizona's eyes shifting from mine, her gaze dropping.

"I'm glad you did push me away. If we had, had sex, I would just feel guilty now for using that to forget. But Arizona, I never want to use you, it's just that, that's what I'm used to doing to forget." A wave of guilt washing over me as I remember the past times I've jumped into bed with the first unsuspecting woman. Anything to forget.

"You, uh, you haven't, with anyone else, uh, you know, since we've been together, have you?" A tinge of pain at Arizona's words, catching me off guard. I understand her need to ask though, based on what I just told her. If it was the other way around, I'd probably be feeling the same way.

"No, and I wouldn't do that to you. I love you Arizona, you're the only person I want to be having sex with. The only person I have been having sex with." Lifting her chin, I bring my girlfriends eyes up to my level, our gaze meeting. Her eyes full with unshed tears. I place a kiss on her head. I may not be able to offer her much, but I can offer her this. "I promise." I say. My mouth, meeting my girlfriends, our lips meeting in the sweetest, most loving kiss we've ever shared. Breaking our kiss, Arizona turns her attention back to the car. Restarting the engine.

"Let's go home." She says, before I settle back in my seat, my hand resting on my girlfriend's thigh. I just want to sleep. Sleep and forget all the pain and the stress of today.

The next few minutes of the journey is filled with silence. A completely comfortable silence as we travel back to Arizona's house. Her home. The place that could be my home, if I allowed it to happen. And it's not that I don't want it to happen. I want to live with her. Arizona is amazing, I just don't want to move in and then let her down, or push her away. I don't want my past to affect our relationship. Although I guess it's a little late for that. It already is affecting it. It's already hurting her. Maybe I should just take off and leave her alone. She would be much better off at least, in the long run. But I love her, more than I've ever loved anyone. I'm genuinely torn. Torn between doing what's best for her, and what's best for me.

"Arizona, can you take me home please." An intense need to be alone washing over me.

"Uh, that's what I'm doing." She says back, confusion evident in her voice.

"No, I uh, I mean to my home. I just uh, I want to be alone." I know I'm hurting her right now, but I can't keep putting her through my pain.

"Is that a good idea?" She asks me, her eyebrow raised. It probably isn't, but I just need some time. Some time to process everything, by myself.

"Yeah, I just, I need some time, and I don't want you seeing me hungover, it's not pleasant!" I say, hoping she'll understand, whilst trying to lighten the mood a little. I don't feel the need to forget, in any way, shape or form. I just need to be alone, I need time to ground myself, to sort my mind out. To organise my head right now. That's all. And I know I need to explain that to my girlfriend, just right now, I don't have the words.

"Ok, if that's what you need, want." Arizona says, almost exasperated. I know I'm not explaining it, but it's what I need, and I think she gets that. I think she understands. Changing the course of our journey, heading towards my house. The rest of the car journey is quiet, no discussion, no music, just our own thoughts. Arizona is so deep in her own head, that I can almost hear her thinking. And I know that's my fault, honestly, I feel bad causing her this frustration. But I need to sort myself out, I can't do that in her presence. I wish to God I could, but I can't, not at the moment.

Pulling up outside my house, Arizona cuts the engine. Her gaze remaining straight ahead, out of the windscreen. I want nothing more than to ask her to come inside and spend the night with me. But I can't, it's not what's best for her, or me right now. I wish it was. But I can't.

"I'll um, I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?" I ask my girlfriend, suddenly unsure of myself.

"Sure, if that's what you need." Arizona responds, echoing her earlier words to me again. We have hardly spent a night apart since we first took the 'next step' in our relationship. The only time we have been separated is if we have been working. And I am putting this between us. Climbing out of Arizona's car, I stick my head back in before I close the door.

"I'm sorry." It's all I can come up with right now. Bringing her eyes to mine, Arizona looks at me. The uncertainty, oh so clear in her blue pools. I wish I didn't need this right now. She gives me a sad smile, before nodding softly. Letting me know it's ok for me to go. Closing the door, I wait for my girlfriend to drive off. Once her car has disappeared around the corner, I head up my front steps, into my house. Into the emptiness and loneliness that I need right now.

* * *

Sorry for the delay in updating. And thank you, all of you, for the reviews. This week has turned out to be an absolute shitter. But I promise I'll do better. Hope you are still enjoying the story. Hit review, let me know you want me to carry on. Much love x


	39. Chapter 39

Good days, mean more chapters. Enjoy.

* * *

Arizona's POV

What is that noise? I'm suddenly dragged from my, already broken slumber, by the most unwelcome noise. My brain struggling to adjust to the intrusion. I was finally asleep, and now, now I'm awake. What was that? My head isn't functioning properly yet. Looking across at the alarm clock, I notice it's only four o'clock in the morning. Seriously. I am sure I've only been asleep a few minutes. Since dropping Eliza home, I've been tossing and turning, unable to settle. Mostly due to worry, but also partly due to being in bed alone. I had got used to her being here with me, sharing my space. A warm body invading my space as I sleep. And now I'm sharing my bed, with empty space. Sighing I check my phone, hoping Eliza has messaged me, although I partly hope she had just gone straight to sleep. She needs the rest. Rest always helps heal. I learnt that the hard way, myself.

Just as I pick up my phone, from the bedside table, that noise, the one that so rudely interrupted my slumber, pierces my ear again. This time, being more awake, more with it, I realise it's my doorbell. Dragging myself from the bed, I fasten my prosthetic and wrap a robe around me as quickly as I can, fumbling my way down the stairs. I find myself, taking a deep breath, before opening the door. As the door flies open, what I see before me, is not what I expected. Honestly, I expected my girlfriend, drunk, or off her face, but no. It's not Eliza stood in front of me, it's my ex-wife, holding my sleeping daughter. I'm sure my jaw is on the floor.

"Arizona, Hi. Um, sorry to just show up, but I need you to take Sofia. I have an emergency in Miami, could you take her for a couple of weeks. Please?" Huh? My brain, my seriously sleep deprived brain, is desperately trying to catch up with what Callie has just said. I'm literally unable to speak, or even process what's just been said. I never expected this

"Arizona, please?" Callie begs.

"Um, what did you say?" I ask, honestly, I'm dumbstruck. I'm not usually left speechless, but right now, right now I have nothing.

"Can you take Sofia, please?" Callie replies, her tone of voice exasperated, her demeanour, flustered.

"Of course, I can, what's going on?" I ask, finally getting my bearings a little.

"My father, he's sick, I need to be in Miami." She states.

"Ok, what about Penny?" I ask, not that I don't want my daughter here, I want nothing else, just with everything, the timing could have been better and I'm curious, curious as to where Penny actually is.

"She's, um, she's working" Callie answers, somewhat vaguely.

"Ok, do you want to come in for a minute?" I ask, it's only polite.

"No, it's ok, I need to get the next flight." My ex-wife answers, causing me to breathe a sigh of relief. Honestly, the sooner she's gone, the better. The last thing I need right now, is my emotionally unstable girlfriend to show up and see my ex-wife here. I just don't need to add to her stress right now. I'm sure she would understand, but I know her and I know she would be worried about Callie's intentions.

"Alright, Callie, why didn't you call?" I ask, curious as to why my ex-wife has just shown up instead of calling to ask. I love Sofia, and I would definitely have said it was fine, I just need to know why Callie didn't call.

"It was all last minute, you know me Arizona, I don't think, I act." She says with a shrug, causing me to chuckle a little. She isn't wrong. Taking Sofia from her, she turns and leaves, without another word.

Carefully making my way upstairs with Sofia, I decide to settle her in my bed for the time being. She'd going to be disorientated enough when she wakes up, without waking up alone as well. I wonder if Callie even told her she was bringing her here or whether she just told her they were going on a trip. What do you tell a sassy seven-year-old?

Placing my beautiful little girl down on my bed, I tuck her in, leaving a light kiss on her forehead as I pick up my phone and move to the chairs sitting in the window. Slumping down in one of them, I watch Sofia sleep for a few minutes. Taking in the situation. Absorbing what actually, just happened. Once I have wrapped my head around it, I look at my phone that had been holding in my hand. I notice I have a few messages from Eliza and one from Callie. Deciding to read Callie's message first, since that's probably the easiest to deal with, I open it up.

 **Thanks for taking her. C**

Quickly responding to her, I don't even know why she's thanking me for taking my own daughter but it's civil and I'll accept it right now.

 **No problem. Glad to have her here. A**

Now that Callie is dealt with, I move onto my girlfriend's messages. Not really knowing what to expect from her texts.

 **Arizona, are you up? E xx**

 **Babe? E xx**

 **Ok, I guess you went to sleep. I miss you. E xx**

 **I love you. E xx**

Ok, that's not too bad, I was more expecting, completely drunk, illegible messages. Or break up messages, it's not every day your girlfriend asks to be alone. I completely understand, after the plane crash, I didn't want to be near anyone, didn't want to talk to anyone, but it ended my marriage. I'm hoping, Eliza can work her head out before it ends our relationship. I hope. Especially now that Sofia is here. I don't know how long for, but the poor little bean needs stability. Deciding to reply to my girlfriend, I figure she needs some good news right now.

 **I'm awake. Sofia is here. I want you to meet her. When you're ready of course. Also, I miss you and love you too. A xxx**

Placing my phone down on the windowsill, I return to watching my daughter sleep. She's a picture of Callie. Her long flowing dark hair, her dark eyes, her tanned skin. She's Callie through and through. Her mannerisms though, they are all me. It makes me so proud. Sofia, she's one of the very few things I have done right in my life. Having Sofia, it's something I wouldn't change for the world. Even if it wasn't what I wanted originally, I wouldn't change it now. My phone bussing on the window ledge, drags me from my thoughts of Sofia's entrance into the world.

 **Sofia is there? How? I wish I had stayed with you. E xx**

A smile coming to my face at how Eliza wishes she was here, even knowing my daughter was here too. My girlfriend needs some happiness in her life right now, the pure kind that can only come from having a child around. And I'm hoping Eliza will want to meet her.

 **Callie showed up with her, half an hour ago. Family emergency. She asked me to take her for a few weeks. Is that ok with you? A xx**

 **Arizona, she's your daughter, of course it's fine with me. And I'd love to meet her by the way. E xx**

 **Let me get her sorted with breakfast, then come over? A xx**

 **Sure, I'd love to. I love you Arizona, get some rest. I suspect you're going to need it! E xx**

 **Goodnight love. A xx**

 **Goodnight. E xx**

I can't contain the smile on my face right now, not that I'd want to. My girlfriend wants to meet my daughter and my daughter is finally home. Things could not be any more perfect. As much as I know, Eliza isn't in a good place, having her want to engage with Sofia, and want to be here with me, it makes me feel better about what is going on inside her head.

* * *

Two chapters... potentially a third coming as well. This was never in the plan, but I think we all need a little positive and happy right now, so, it happened. Just a reminder, this story isn't, in any way, about Callie. It's Ariliza, through and through. Hit review, please guys. Much love x


	40. Chapter 40

Thank you again for the amazing reviews, keep them coming. Apologies for being less forthcoming with updates the last few weeks. I'm trying my best for you guys, hope you appreciate it.

* * *

Eliza's POV  
Arizona dropped me home, and I couldn't sleep. I missed her too much. I know that's my own fault, I thought I needed time alone, but I don't. I guess I just need to tell her how I'm feeling. I guess I need to stop shutting her out and tell her what's going on in my head. I know she'd understand. Maybe not the ins and outs of what I'm dealing with, but she'd understand how it's making me feel. I'm sure she felt similar after the plane curash. Or the divorce. Or when Sofia left. Sofia's back. Sofia is here. Temporarily but she's here. Arizona's daughter is in her house at the moment.

Wow, that's a lot to take in. I mean, I thought I'd be meeting her one day, or at least I hoped I would be, I just didn't think it would be today. This soon. Don't get me wrong, I'm excited. She's clearly amazing. She's Arizona's daughter, of course she's amazing. I just can't believe I'm going to be meeting her, today! Hopefully. Provided she isn't too confused about being at Arizona's instead of in New York. I really can't believe I could be meeting little Sofia, today. I can't wait. I'm excited and nervous as hell, but she's Arizona's kid, I'm bound to love her, I just need Sofia to like me too. I think the world of her mother, it'll be difficult if her child hates me.

 **What if she hates me? E xx**

The overwhelming urge to talk to my girlfriend overcoming me. I don't know if I would cope if Sofia hated me. I wouldn't ever expect Arizona to have to choose between us, it's completely no contest. And I would never ask her to, that's completely unfair. I get Sofia comes first, but what if she doesn't like me?

 **She won't hate you. She's my child, and I love you. A xx**

I can't help but roll my eyes at Arizona's response. Of course, she isn't going to think her child will hate me, but what if she does?

 **What if she does though? E xx**

 **Eliza, relax, she won't hate you. I know my daughter, she loves everyone, even Alex. Stop panicking. A xx**

 **Can you not be funny! This is serious, she might hate me. And she's your daughter. If she hates me, you might hate me. E xx**

 **I won't hate you. And I know, I know she will love you. Just like I do. A xx**

Deciding to just accept what Arizona is saying, for the time being, I take a deep breath and begin getting ready for the day ahead. I'm going to meet my girlfriend's daughter. And even though I have had so much on my mind lately, right now, that's all I can think about. I really hope she doesn't hate me, but if she does, I'll just have to try my best to change her mind. I can be charming, and I definitely have game, even when it comes to getting children to like me. I will make this ok, I have to make this ok. I can't lose Arizona, and the way she talks about Sofia, she must be a very special little girl.

* * *

Arizona's POV  
For the second time in twelve hours, I'm rudely awoken from my slumber. This time I don't mind so much though as it's by my daughter.

"Mommy? Is that really you?" Sofia asks, sleepily, sitting up on my bed.

"Hey peanut, yes it's me. You ok?" I ask her, I know she's confused and disorientated right now, and I need to make sure she is ok.

"I'm really in Seattle?" A pained, confused look, on my beautiful daughter's features.

"You are, is that ok with you?" I need to make sure she is happy to be here. That Sofia wants to be here. That she is ok.

"Of course it is mommy, I'm happy to be here. I missed you so much. I really don't like New York" Sofia responds, dragging her sleepy little frame from my bed and coming to wrap her arms around my body. I hold her tightly. I really have missed my daughter, like you wouldn't believe.

"I missed you too little legs, but you're here now." I tell Sofia, I need her to know how much I missed her, and how glad I am to have her here with me. She may not fully understand, but I don't want her to ever think I let her go to New York because I didn't want her. That was never the case. If it would have made everyone happy, I'd have kept her in Seattle. But ultimately, her happiness, and my ex-wife's, outweighed my own. And whilst Sofia would be happy, wherever, or so I thought, my ex-wife was positively miserable. I'm not a bad person, and giving up my daughter, at the expense of my own happiness, was my way of showing that.

I'll ask Sofia what she meant about not liking New York later. She's just woken up and I'm sure she's more than a little confused right now. I would be if it was me. First I want to get her some breakfast and get her settled a little.

"You ready for breakfast Sof?" I ask her, my arms still wrapped around her small frame, holding her close to me. I could happily never let her go.

"Sure mommy, can we have pancakes." Her response causing me to roll my eyes. I'm sure all my daughter ever eats for breakfast is pancakes. I'm not complaining, they're one of my favourites too, it's just, she's so much like me. For someone who isn't with me every day, she sure acts like me. It makes me quite proud, proud to know I have had an influence like that on my perfect daughter.

* * *

A couple of hours later, full up on as many pancakes as we could possibly ever want, Sofia and I sit on the sofa, cartoons on the TV. She's engrossed and much more settled than she was first thing this morning. Her little face, lit up with the most perfect smile I've ever seen. Her smile, causing me to smile as well. Thinking about how lucky I am right now. I know I don't deserve it, not after the way I treated Callie, but I couldn't ask for anything more than this. My daughter is happy, I have an awesome girlfriend and an amazing job. Everything is just breath-taking right now.

Very aware that at some point, very soon, I need to discuss my girlfriend with my daughter, I start to feel a little uncomfortable. Sofia knows her mommies, have girlfriends rather than boyfriends. She's always had two moms, it's always been the norm for her. But that doesn't make telling your daughter about your new girlfriend any easier. I take a deep breath, my mind running wild. Honestly, I don't know how to start the conversation with her. I've not had to do this before, so experience, it isn't on my side. Maybe I should have asked Callie? She's done this before, she has experience. No, that would have been a bad idea. Knowing Callie, she probably waded in with both feet.

Taking another deep breath, I'm just about to open my mouth to speak to Sofia, when my mobile phone starts to ring. Of course, it's my girlfriend I haven't told my daughter about yet. Internally chastising myself, a soft 'shit' escaping my lips. Typically, that gets my daughters attention. Her face a picture at my accidental slip up.

"Sorry Sof," I say to her, swiping my screen to answer my phone "Hey, you ok?" I ask, trying to keep my voice to a minimum. Sofia is very perceptive and I'm sure if I got carried away, she'd know without me telling her.

Eliza answers my question, she's just checking in, she misses me. A smile spreading across my face. I can feel my daughters gaze, watching me intently. And I know, she's going to have a million and one questions when I end this call.

* * *

Hope you're enjoying this. Much happier, calm pace to the story at the moment. Hit review if you want. Much love x


	41. Chapter 41

Thank you, again, for the phenomenal reviews. It makes my day reading what people think of my writing, to good and the bad, so please, keep them coming.

Sorry for the delay with chapters lately, I've had a lot to sort out, but I'm getting there and I miss writing so I'm doing my best.

* * *

Arizona's POV

Hanging up the phone, I'm very aware of the smile currently gracing my features. I'm also aware that my daughter is staring intently at me. Placing my phone down on the side, I look at Sofia, a smile on her cute little features.

"What?" I ask her, already knowing the way this conversation is going to go. Internally I am rolling my eyes.

"Mommy, was that your girlfriend?" Sof asks, there it is. The question I knew was coming. Causing me to actually roll my eyes, a smirk on my face. It's crazy how a seven-year-old can be so perceptive to other people's feelings and behaviour.

"Maybe." I reply, purposely avoiding answering the question, wanting to gauge my daughter's reaction to the realisation.

"Mommmmmy. Was it?" Sof's whining causes me to snigger.

"Yes baby, that was mommy's girlfriend. Is that ok with you?" a concerned expression crossing my face. I really want my daughter to be ok with Eliza, and I know she will be. I'd just prefer if it was instant, rather than in time. Especially as Eliza is going through stuff right now. I'd like to be there for her, but naturally, Sofia comes first, every time. Her little face laced with thought and concentration as she tries to decide if it's ok, before a huge grin spreads across her lips.

"Of course, it's ok silly. I want you to be happy mommy. Can I meet her? What's her name? Do you have pictures?"

"Ok, calm down peanut, breathe! Yes, you can meet her, if you want to. Her name is Eliza, and of course I have pictures." I respond, so proud of my daughter and her accepting nature. It means everything to me that our daughter has been raised not to judge or discriminate. I'm so proud of the person she is becoming.

"Liza is a pretty name mommy, is your girlfriend pretty?" Sofia's innocence and child-like behaviour causing me to giggle.

"Decide for yourself baby girl." I answer her, whipping up the photos on my phone that I have of my girlfriend. There isn't many of them, but there's enough to show Sofia what Eliza looks like. Scrolling through my photo's, Sofia is grinning, her perfect reaction, causing me to feel happiness, happiness like I haven't felt in such a long time. It's crazy. I never knew, that after everything, I could feel like this. I wish I could give my girlfriend this happiness.

"Oh, mommy, she's beautiful, just like you." Sofia finally says, moving from her seat on the sofa, throwing herself onto my lap, wrapping her little arms tightly around my body. "When can I meet her? Today?" Her excitement is purely breath-taking. My daughter is unbelievably accepting and I love it. I love her.

"Let me check with Eliza, but I think you can probably meet her today." I say, taking my phone back from my daughters little mits. Pulling up the message tab, I fire off a text to my girlfriend.

 **Sof wants to meet you today. Is that ok? She thinks you're beautiful by the way, and so do I. A xx**

Placing my phone down, we return to watching our cartoons, waiting for Eliza to text me back. Enjoying being in each other's company. I love having Sofia around, moments like this, they make me wish I hadn't let Callie take her to New York. In fact, once Callie is sorted, I need to talk to her about my daughter coming home. It's been a year now, Penny's grant should be up soon, and I only agreed to Sofia being gone for a year. I want her home with me. In Seattle, where she belongs, where her home is. My phone buzzing, drags me from my thoughts.

 **Um ok, so what's the plan. Sofia sounds cute, and so are you. I love you. E xx**

Thinking for a few minutes, I weigh my options, we could all go for ice cream or pizza or to the park, which would definitely win Sofia over, but my daughter is crazy tired and still a little bewildered at being in Seattle. That, and my girlfriend is probably not going to feel comfortable anyway, the last thing I need if her fighting the urge to run off, especially when my daughter is also involved. Especially when Sofia's feelings could also get hurt here.

 **Come over? We can hang out here today. Sofia is tired, and so am I. But she wants to meet you, and I miss you. I love you too. A xx**

Satisfied with my plan, I head into the kitchen, placing my phone in my back pocket. And begin going about checking I have all the ingredients I may need to follow through with my plan, once Eliza arrives. As I retrieve my phone from my packet, having completed my stock check, I notice a reply from Eliza.

 **Sounds good. Need me to bring anything? What time? I miss you too. E xx**

 **Just yourself, I have everything else I need. Whenever you're ready is fine A xx**

 **Half an hour? E xx**

 **See you then. I love you. A xx**

 **I love you too. E xx**

Happy with my plan, I head back to the living room and tell Sofia, Eliza will be here soon, asking her to go brush her teeth. We've been having a lazy morning so haven't moved from the sofa since breakfast, but now I want my daughter to make a good impression on my girlfriend and vice versa. Right now, I'm feeling quite glad that my girlfriend hasn't moved in yet, at least she can meet my daughter like this, instead of how she would have met her last night, if she had lived here. With my ex-wife showing up at our door in the middle of the night.

* * *

Exactly half an hour later, there's a soft knock at the door. I know exactly who it is, it's going to be Eliza. Not wanting to get in the way of their first interaction, I ask Sofia to get the door, standing back to watch the interaction between my two favourite girls.

Opening the door, Sofia is polite, making me proud once again.

"Hi, I'm Sofia" she greets, extending her little hand to shake my girlfriends. Eliza taking her gesture and returning the movements, extending her hand to meet my daughters. A beautifully big smile spread across my girlfriend's face. "And you're Eliza, you're mommy's girlfriend." My daughter continues, causing me to chuckle quietly from my position in the back ground.

"Hi Sofia, I am Eliza, you're very smart, just like your mommy, you know." My girlfriends charm coming into full force.

"My mommy is very smart." Sofia fires back, I can tell by the tone of her voice that she is smiling. Moving into the hall way more from my hiding place, I put my hand on Sofia's shoulder.

"Why don't you go turn the TV off peanut, we have lunch to make." I say, Sofia running off into the living room. "Hi." I greet my girlfriend, taking the opportunity of a couple of minutes alone with her, I step up to Eliza, wrapping my arms around her waist and place a soft kiss on her lips.

"Hi Yourself." Eliza says back and I take her hand in mine, I pull her towards the living room. Excited for what I have planned with my two favourite girls this afternoon.

* * *

Hit review, you know you want to. Sorry again for the delay. Much Love x


	42. Chapter 42

Eliza's POV  
Sofia is just the cutest, she opened the front door to me and instantly out stretched her hand to shake mine. She's definitely sassy, anyone could see that straight away. And she has Arizona's personality. That much is obvious, even from my less than a minute interaction with her. I think we're going to get on just fine. I'm so glad, with all the crap Arizona has been helping me through lately, that something good is happening for her. And that she's allowing me to be a part of her daughter's life, even if only for a short time whilst she's home.

Arizona is currently dragging me from the front door, through the downstairs, to the kitchen, where we stop suddenly. Sofia giggling at my shock as I crash into my girlfriend back, Arizona chuckling as well.

"You're silly, Eliza." Sofia says between laughter, causing a huge grin to spread across my face. If this perfect little girl needs silly and laughter, that is definitely something I can provide. If it means her mother, my girlfriend, is happy then I am all up for that. Making Arizona happy, it means everything to me right now. After everything she'd done for me lately, why wouldn't it be?

"So, what's the plan then, Batman?" I ask, turning my girlfriend to face me.

"Well, I was thinking, we could make some pizzas together, then if everyone is happy, maybe we could grab some ice cream later, you know, if little miss isn't too tired." Arizona responds with a grin. Looking over her shoulder, I notice Sofia pouting. She is just like her mother, it's adorable.

"I am, never too tired for ice cream mommy" Sofia whines, causing both Arizona and I to laugh.

"Arizona, do you even know how to make Pizza?" I ask, suddenly remembering my girlfriend's inability to cook anything bar grilled cheese sandwiches. The smile falling from her face at my comment, Sofia giggling behind her.

"Do you mommy? Do you?" Sofia nags, making me laugh at her antics.

"I was kind of hoping you did?" Arizona asks me, her face flushed with embarrassment. My smirk, evident. Sofia, giggling behind her.

My girlfriend is all too aware that I can cook, just as I am that she can't. Moving around the kitchen, I get out the various ingredients we are going to need; flour, yeast, oil, sugar, salt. Pulling up a stool for Sofia to stand on, I grab the scales and get her helping me measure out the components required for the dough. Arizona is sitting around the other side of the island, watching us both work. The concentration on Sofia's little face as she weighs flour and yeast, it's absolutely priceless. The enormity of the situation hitting me, family life, it's something I could get used to so easily. The three of us, all together. Bonding. It's an amazing feeling. Something I've never experienced before.

"What do we do now, Eliza?" Sofia asks me, once we have measured out all the ingredients.

"Well, now we need to mix them all up, making dough, then after that we have to let the dough sit for an hour or two." I answer, trying to teach her as much as I can. We can't have Sofia being as futile in the kitchen as Arizona is.

Mixing all the components of the pizza dough together, I work it in my hands until it is a smooth consistency. Breaking off a small amount, I pass it to Sofia and show her how to knead the dough. We do this for five minutes. Sofia's little hands, never stopping. Her tongue escaping her lips a little as she concentrates super hard. Arizona's face is a picture of proudness and love opposite us. Giving her my best smile, I return to working my dough and looking after her daughter. When we're finished kneading, I put both doughs in a bowl, Sofia's in a smaller bowl and cover both bowls with dish towels to prove.

"Now we wait?" Sofia asks, repeating what I had told her about letting the dough rest.

"That's the plan, what shall we do whilst we wait?" I ask her.

"Ummm, drawings?" Sofia suggests, putting her fingers to her face as she thinks, giving herself a little flour moustache in the process. Causing both Arizona and I to giggle.

"I think we should wash your hands, and face before we do any drawing, don't you?" I ask Sofia, between giggles.

"Why? My hands are clean." She states with a pout. Arizona pulling her phone out and taking a quick snap of her daughter's floury face.

"Baby girl, your hands, nor your face are very clean." Arizona chuckles, showing Sofia the picture she's just taken of her. The pout on Sofia's face quickly turning into a laugh at her photo. Running off upstairs to wash her hands and face Sofia leaves Arizona and I alone. Standing from her seat, Arizona rounds the island in the centre of the kitchen and moves towards me, slowly. Her hand running along the edge of the worktop as she approaches me seductively. Arizona hooks her fingers through the belt loops of my jeans, pulling me closely into her.

"You're amazing with her, you know." Her voice low and seductive, and if it wasn't for the fact her daughter is upstairs, I'd be on my way to ripping her clothes from her body right now. But she is, so I won't.

"Mmmm hmmm" I mutter, my whole brain consumed with want for my girlfriend. Leaning in, Arizona kisses me, slowly at first, softly. Her lips barely grazing mine. Wrapping my arms around her back, I pull her body tighter to my own, a moan escaping my own mouth as Arizona continues to place kisses on my lips. My tongue running across her bottom lip, begging for entrance, I need something, anything right now. Arizona lets my tongue intrude without hesitation, deepening our kiss. Our mouths moving together, in perfect sync. Eventually air becoming an issue, we break. The biggest, most perfect smile plastered on my girlfriend's face. Her dimples, popping.

"She likes you." Arizona states, matter of factly. My smile becoming bigger, something I didn't even know was possible.

"You think?" I ask. Scepticism invading my thoughts a little.

"She's my daughter, I know." Arizona fires back confidently. God, I love it when she's confident. I'm already hot and bothered from the kiss we just shared, but if I wasn't, that confidence would have put me in this situation anyway. Taking a deep breath, I try to subside the want burning inside me. Not an easy task when my girlfriend is Arizona Robbins. Releasing herself from my embrace, Arizona turns, leaving me stood alone in her kitchen. Alone with my own thoughts, feelings, wants.

Standing in the kitchen, I pour myself a glass of water, taking a minute to assess the situation I find myself in. I'm at my girlfriend's house, with her daughter, who I've only just met, making pizza dough. And so far, everything is going smoothly. It makes me wonder, when it's all going to come crashing down around me. It's the story of my life, things start going well, something screws it all up. Doesn't matter what it is, whether its work, my relationships or my car, if it's going well, that's bound to change. Someone's bound to rain on my parade. To make me doubt myself, to cause trouble, or just hurt me. Inevitably it is going to happen. Since I've been with Arizona, I find these feelings fewer and further between, but every now and again, when everything's perfect, they creep back in. And they knock me for six. Every single time. But this time, this time it's going to be different. I'm not going to let anything affect me, I can't, I have Sofia's feelings to consider as well. I may have only just met her, and she isn't my responsibility, but I care, I care about Arizona and I care about her daughter.

Placing my glass back down on the side, I head towards the living room, looking for the occupants of the house I am currently intruding. Hearing laughter coming from upstairs, I slowly take the stairs. Making my way in the direction of the commotion.

An hour and a half of colouring, laughter and bonding later, the three of us head back to the kitchen to check on the pizza dough. The second we round the kitchen door, I can see the dough has risen plenty, the dish towel over the bowl containing mine and Arizona's dough, raised. Smiling to myself, I feel quite proud right now, it's been years since I've made pizza dough, and somehow, I've never forgotten the recipe.

"Can I make mine?" Sofia asks, hopping up onto her stool beside me once again. A huge smile spread across her cheeky face.

"Of course, you can." I respond, tipping her dough from the bowl onto the counter in front of her, then repeating the action with the adult's dough. Arizona sitting across from us again, watching the interaction between her daughter and me. Flattening the dough slightly, in front of me, Sofia copies my movements with her own dough, pushing it down the best she can with her tiny hands. Once I'm happy with the pizza size for Arizona and I, I check out Sofia's, noticing she's done a really good job. Leaning back, she surveys her work, giving the dough a nod in satisfaction.

"What sauce do you want Sofia? We've got; tomato or barbeque." I ask the little girl. Showing her the two jars. Sofia points to the tomato sauce so, I open the jar up, placing it on the counter between us.

"And you Arizona? Which sauce?"

"Um tomato please, if that's ok with you?" she asks me. My girlfriend is so cute sometimes, there is such a thing as half and half pizzas. But tomato is just fine anyway.

"Tomato sounds good." I answer, giving Arizona my best smile. Handing Sofia a spoon, and grabbing one for myself. Putting the spoon in the jar of tomato sauce, I gather some up and put it on the dough in front of me, Sofia copying my every move with her own pizza. When we have put enough sauce on our bases, I go about grating cheese. Thinking about toppings as I do.

"Do you just want cheese, little legs? Of other stuff, as well?" I ask the little girl beside me. Putting her hand to her jaw, the sassy seven-year-old thinks for a few seconds. She really is quite the character.

"Just cheese today." She finally responds, give me a sure nod of her head as she does.

"Arizona?"

"Just cheese is good." She fires back. It stuns me, just how similar my girlfriend and her daughter are. Even though Sofia hasn't been here for the last year, it's still clear as day that Arizona is her mother.

Adding cheese to the top of mine and Arizona's pizza, Sofia, again, copies my actions.

"Make sure you get the cheese all around the edges, otherwise the sauce will burn. But you don't want it to be too close to the edge, otherwise the cheese will burn, it's about balance" I teach. Showing her with my pizza as I talk.

"Like this?" Sofia questions.

"Exactly like that. Perfect" I tell her. Letting her know she's doing a good job. Her little smile, beaming with proudness at herself. Arizona's face mirroring her daughters. Her eyes meeting mine, we share a knowing look. Things could not be any more perfect right now.


	43. Chapter 43

Thank you for continuing to follow this story. Sorry for the delay in updating. Life has been a little hectic lately.

* * *

Arizona's POV

Having Sofia around the last few days has been amazing. For both Eliza and myself. The change in my girlfriend has been crazy. She's been laughing, joking, playing around and generally a lot calmer and happier. And it's made me so much happier to see her this way. To see her genuinely happy. It's like she's a completely different person, and not in a bad way. She's back to the woman that chased me relentlessly when we met, just trying to get me to give her the time of day. She's the Eliza I fell in love with. Not that I didn't love her when she was suffering, all I mean is she seems like she's back to normal. Or as normal as you can be with all that having gone on in your past.

Sofia is staying at Meredith's house tonight. She's been pestering to spend time with Zola since she got back and I finally gave in. I don't dislike her hanging around with Zola, nothing like that. Just that I haven't seen her for so long that I wanted her all to myself for a few days first. Maybe I'm selfish like that, but she's my daughter and I haven't seen her in months. I just wanted her around a little while, being my baby girl. Not off being a big girl having sleepovers with her friends. She's growing up so fast and I'm missing so much of her childhood. All because my ex-wife decided to follow her girlfriend and move thousands of miles away. I can't blame Callie though, I let her take Sofia. Even after I won custody of her. I let that happen. And I am paying the price, every single day.

So this evening, Eliza is coming over and we have the house to ourselves. And I plan to completely have my way with her in every room of the house. It feels like weeks, months even, since I have felt my girlfriend's body. Actually it's only been a week, since just before Sofia arrived, but I'm melodramatic like that. It's been ages!

Sitting on the sofa, a glass of wine in hand, I wait, patiently, for my amazing girlfriend to finish work and arrive back in my arms. She shouldn't be too much longer actually. She finished work ten minutes ago. But who is clock watching? Me, I am watching the clock, of course I am, I miss my girlfriend, it's what you do. Count down the weeks, days, hours, minutes until the person you love is back with you. By your side. In your arms. It's normal.

Hearing a car pull up outside, I jump up from the sofa and twitch the curtains, seeing if it is in fact Eliza that's just pulled up outside. Of course it is. When it comes to getting out of work, she drives crazy quick, too quickly even. But she's home, back with me, and I'm unbelievably happy about that. Walking to the front door, I open it and lean seductively against the door frame. Waiting patiently for my girlfriend to make her way up the drive way and to the front porch. Eliza doesn't know we are alone tonight, but she will, momentarily.

Finally, Eliza looks up, her gaze catching with mine. My breath catches in my throat. I feel my heart pounding. Eliza gives me a little smirk, today she opted for a skirt suit, and boy does she look hot. She knows it, and she knows what it does to me. She knows exactly what she causes me to feel or makes my body do. She knows, because she feels it too.

"Hi you." I greet Eliza with a smile and a peck on the lips as she reaches the front door.

"Hi yourself. Where's the little lady?" Eliza asks. She always does, whenever she has arrived home from work the last few days. It swells my heart with love for this perfect woman.

"Meredith's house" I reply, shrugging as I pull Eliza in for a proper kiss. Our mouths meeting like fire, the kiss fuelled with want and love. Running my tongue along her lips, begging to be let in, begging to taste her. Taking a step back, pulling my girlfriend with me, our lips never leaving each other's. I close the door. When air eventually becomes a problem, we break apart. A knowing look ghosting across Eliza's features.

"How was work?" I eventually ask, once my chest has finished heaving and I have calmed myself, just a little.

"Oh you know, drama and surgeries, nothing special." Eliza shrugs, and I do know, I know. Smiling in return.

Heading back to my seat on the sofa, we sit for a minute. Just happy to be in each other's presence. Happy to be quiet. To take each other in. But that suit my girlfriend is wearing, inside, it's driving me crazy. Absolutely insane, with want.

Sitting quietly on the sofa, sipping my wine, I suddenly find my girlfriend removing my glass from my hand and placing it down on the table in front of me. Before I even know what is happening, Eliza is hoisting her skirt up and climbing onto my lap. My eyes go wide with surprise. I mean, I thought we would be having fun, happy tomes tonight, I just didn't think my girlfriend would be climbing into my lap, no more than five minutes after arriving home. Adjusting my hips a little, I find a comfortable position and wrap my arms around my girlfriend's neck, pulling her into another kiss. Kissing her, it's something I can never get enough of. I love it. It makes my whole world stop. It is just, phenomenal.

Running my hands down Eliza's sides, I find her bare thighs under my finger tips. I can't help myself, I have to inch her skirt just that little bit higher, leaving all of her on display. Her long, tanned thighs, her sexy silk underwear. All of it. Ghosting my fingers up her thighs, I feel my girlfriend moan into my mouth, and I know she needs this. Almost as much as I need it. My thumbs sliding down the inside of her thighs. As my thumbs reach where I'm sure Eliza needs them most, I apply the slightest pressure to her core. The touch causing my girlfriend to grind into my lap ever so slightly.

Pushing her silk panties aside to give me some access to Eliza's heated core, I gently brush my finger tips against her clit. Eliciting a fresh moan to escape from her lips. Eliza's mouth moves from my lips to the sensitive spot on my neck. How I have missed this feeling, the things my girlfriend causes my body to do. It's astounding. Sucking on my pulse point, a moan escapes my own mouth, and I'm sure I feel Eliza smile against my skin, as a fresh pool of arousal flows from her centre. Stopping with my teasing, I swiftly enter my girlfriend with two fingers, causing her to gasp in pleasure.

Painstakingly slowly, I pump my fingers. In and out, I'm dancing, pushing Eliza towards her high with purpose. Dragging it out for as long as I can, whilst bringing her the release, the I know she needs. That I need. Making her feel things, I know she needs to feel. And I've never wanted to dance with anybody like this. My fingers picking up speed, as Eliza bites down on my neck, her breathing ragged, the moans flowing freely, just like her juices. My hand, drenched with her slick liquid. Bringing my thumb to my girlfriend's clit, as she continues to ride my hand, her mouth still connected with my neck. I apply the pressure she requires, pushing her over the edge with just a couple of swirls of my thumb over her bundle of nerves. Eliza's body begins to shake, as her orgasm hits her, her jaw biting down on my neck, hard. A gasp of my own escaping my mouth as the pleasurable pain my girlfriend causes me. Continuing to pump my fingers, slowly, I allow Eliza to come down from her high, in her own time. When she is relaxed again, I remove my fingers from her core, cleaning them off by placing them in my mouth, one at a time, being sure for Eliza to see my actions. To make her aware of my intentions for the evening.

Bringing my gaze to hers, our eyes meet and I can't help but smirk.

"Welcome home." I say to Eliza, a huge grin on my face. Definitely feeling like the cat that got the cream.

* * *

Please review :)


	44. Chapter 44

Again, thank you for your reviews. They are very appreciated. Continuation of chapter 43, enjoy!

* * *

Eliza's POV

* * *

There is something so very special about Arizona. She doesn't need to do anything extra, or try harder, or say anything. Everything about her is sexy. She oozes sexy. Arizona is the epitome of sexy. And the way she leant against the door frame when I arrived here after Work, well that took sexy to a completely new level entirely. So, when she told me Sofia isn't here tonight, what's a girl to do? I climbed on my girlfriend's lap and kissed her. Kissed her like I never have before, like my life depended on it. It feels like forever since we have been intimate with each other, had sex. And with a young lady in the house, it would be difficult, you know, since Arizona is a screamer and all.

I purposely wore my skirt suit this morning. I had a feeling it would drive my girlfriend temporarily insane. I made sure I was up, dressed, and out of the house before she woke up though. Knowing she wouldn't see me until the evening. Knowing that once she did, the sexual tension would continue to build until one of us caved. I was sort of hoping for that to happen when we were in the hospital, I mean there's nothing quite as exhilarating as an on call room quickie, or meeting Arizona in her office. That said, Sofia isn't here so I plan to take full advantage of that fact. I entirely plan on having my girlfriend screaming my name until dawn.

As I sit in Arizona's lap, my skirt having ridden up, my panties pushed aside, leaving my throbbing core exposed, my breathing slowly returning to normal after she's just given me, quite literally, the ride of my life. I already feel another wave of arousal pouring from my core at the slightest thought of the night ahead. The tiniest inkling of the things I want to do, to worship my girlfriend's, hot as hell, body. Bringing my mouth back to the sensitive spot on Arizona's neck, I sooth the pain I caused with my teeth, just minutes earlier. Sucking and licking at the obvious bite marks. I can't help myself, Arizona turns me into a sex starved monster. She's awoken the beast inside and I hope she's ready for the hours and hours of pleasure I intend to cause.

Working the sensitive area on her neck, down to Arizona's collar bone, I suck and nibble, driving her crazy. Her hands wandering between my thighs and my back. Her hand finally reaching the buttons on my blouse. Fumbling to undo them, one by one. When Arizona finally reaches the last button, she eases the garment from my shoulders. It landing on the floor behind me. Crumpled in a mess. Removing my mouth from my girlfriend's body, I catch her gaze with my own, finding a mixture of love and desire in the dark blue pools starring back at me.

The only sound in the room, belonging to both of us. Ragged breathing. My own chest heaving, heaving with excitement at the thoughts of tasting my girlfriend. The excitement of having my mouth where I know she needs it. The look in her eyes, making me so very aware of how badly she needs any form of contact with her core. My tongue, her absolute favourite, and who am I to deny the most beautiful woman in the world what she needs? What she desires? What she enjoys, so much? Who am I? Carefully easing myself from Arizona's lap, I slowly lower the zipper on my skirt, allowing it to fall to the floor with my blouse. Showing my girlfriend, just how sexy my underwear is today. I swear her eyes could pop out of her skull right now, the look on her face causing me to smirk like never before. Anyone would think she's never seen me nearly naked, that she's never seen me in sexy silk underwear. She has. Of course, she has.

Standing in my underwear, I take in the beauty that is Arizona. Her blonde hair, tied back in a messy bun, the skin-tight jeans, her top that hugs her perfect body in all the right places, revealing just the right amount of cleavage, her eyes. God, her eyes, I could get lost in them for hours. Hours, upon hours. One little look into Arizona's eyes, and I know, I know I'd follow her forever. Whatever she wanted, whatever she needed, it would be no question, I'd give her the world, a million times over. Taking Arizona's hand, I ease her into a standing position. Meeting her lips in a heart stopping kiss. Pouring every last fibre of love into it. Hoping she can feel it, sense it, see, everything I can't seem to find the words to tell her.

Dropping my hands from my girlfriend's hips, I carefully unbutton her jeans, pushing them over her hips. Our lips continuing to dance, majestically. Ghosting my tongue across Arizona's bottom lip, I beg for entrance, wanting to taste her, in more ways than one. My hands working on her super tight jeans as we battle, playfully, lovingly, for dominance with our mouths. Having to break for air, my chest burning through lack of oxygen, my heart pounding. The anticipation quite literally killing me. Every time, every time with Arizona, feels like the first time.

Sitting Arizona back down, I kneel myself in front of my girlfriend. Gently remove her jeans completely, I launch them across the room. My gaze never leaving Arizona's. We're definitely going to have to tidy up before Sofia gets home tomorrow. Can't have the little lady coming home to clothes strewn everywhere. Stroking my fingertips up the outsides of Arizona's thighs, I bring them to the hem of her top, swiftly pulling it over her head. The top heading in a similar direction to the jeans. My girlfriends state of undress, now matching my own. Grazing Arizona's bare skin with my hands, it feels like fire, like sparks between us. The chemistry, undeniable. Slowly, teasing my way down her body, I hook my fingers under the edge of her panties, Arizona taking the hint and lifting her ass from the sofa enough for me to remove them. Her throbbing, glistening core, on full display. Just for me. Right in my eye line. I can't help but lick my lips at the memory of how she tastes, of how I am going to make my girlfriend feel, just momentarily.

Kissing my way up Arizona's thighs, I hear my girlfriend take in a breath, sharply. The anticipation, that my mouth will soon meet her desperate centre, washing over us both. Placing my lips on Arizona's clit, she moans, loudly, and its music to my ears. The effects I have on this woman, astound me. Spur me on, slipping my tongue from my warm, wet mouth, it meets the dripping folds of my girlfriend. Slowly working its way up to her bundle of nerves, flicking them as it meets the sensitive spot. Arizona's moans, ringing in my ears. Prompting me to continue my actions. To give her, what she so badly needs. Repeating my motion, again, and again, lapping up as much as I can of my girlfriend's juices.

"Eliz-a, p-lease, I-I-I..." Arizona groans, I know exactly what she wants, what she needs. Without warning, I enter her, swiftly, with three fingers. My girlfriend groaning, and gasping, all as the same time. My tongue continuing its assault on her throbbing member. Never letting up. My fingers, moving, slickly, in and out of my girlfriend's entrance. Her body taking in everything I am giving her. Her heated centre, beginning to clamp tightly around my fingers. My tongue applying more pressure, working her clit, like never before.

"E-Liz-a, I-I-I-I'm, I." Arizona half stutters, half screams, between laboured breaths, as her body begins to convulse and jerk. Her orgasm hitting her, full force. My tongue pressed tightly against her throbbing button as she arches into my mouth, applying more pressure. My fingers scrapping down her walls. Dragging out her high for as long as possible. Removing my mouth, I kiss my girlfriend's thighs, my fingers still working their magic as I move up to meet Arizona's lips in a heated, and passionate kiss.

* * *

Please review : )


End file.
